


Privacy

by SLynn



Series: Happy Enough [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, General Creepiness, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Greg and Sara adjust to living together more permanently, outside influences begin to take their toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Privacy  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Greg/Sara and Nick/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for bad words and creepiness  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** It’s all mine, because yeah, this is what I’d do with my free time if I actually owned these characters.  
 **Summary:**

As Greg and Sara adjust to living together more permanently, outside influences begin to take their toll. Takes place three weeks after ‘Issues’.

_Okay -- sorry if you've read this. I'm posting here because, well, I want it in my journal. :) If you have read it, please ignore or read it again if you like. This is the third story in the series after 'Issues' and before 'Privacy'._

**Chapter 1: What a Good Boy**

“So, tell me how the move went.”

”Good,” Greg said with a smile, “really good. Everyone came over, helped out, had some food. We had a good time.”

”Good.”

Greg laughed at the tone of her voice.

“I said that a lot didn’t I?”

”A few times, but there’s nothing wrong with feeling good is there?”

”No,” he answered, rubbing the back of his head. It was almost like a tell for him now, when he was feeling nervous or uncomfortable. “It’s just sometimes I think it’s too good.”

”Waiting for the other ball to drop?”

”Something like that, yeah. I don’t feel like I deserve this.”

“Everyone is entitled to happiness.”

”Entitled, yes. I said deserve.”

She nodded in understanding.

“Why don’t you deserve happiness?”

Greg looked at her, clearly at a loss and just shook his head. He didn’t have an answer for that.

****

Three days after going back to work after the incident, as it was coming to be known, Greg decided to try therapy again. Sara had agreed with him, thought it was a good decision, she only asked that he try another male psychiatrist first.

Understandably, Greg had been reluctant. Given his track record he figured he was better off seeing another woman, but knowing that’s exactly how Sara saw it, as literally ‘seeing another woman’, he was willing to try.

He hadn’t even lasted half an hour.

She understood, was glad he’d at least given it a shot, and as a compromise accompanied him to his first session with Dr. Dora Jennings. It had gone well. They both liked her. Greg enough to continue his sessions, twice weekly and Sara enough to no longer feel threatened about him doing so.

Probably the most important part of all of this was that Dr. Jennings agreed with Dr. Sanchez’s initial diagnosis, that while having bipolar tendencies Greg did not need any additional drug therapy now that he was off of the chemotherapy. Mostly he needed an outlet, some place to go to vent his feelings and frustrations where he wouldn’t feel judged. That’s what she was there for.

Greg was again attending session on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s at nine each morning, Grissom fully aware. Having just left her office he stopped to pick up breakfast before heading home to Sara.

“Hello,” he called as he opened the door.

“I’m in the bedroom,” he heard in return.

It was only their third day there and the place was in disarray. Between them they had two couches, one recliner, one arm chair, a coffee table, an ottoman, two televisions, four bookcases, two coffee tables and three end tables. And that was just the living room.

Putting the food down on the kitchen counter Greg wandered off to find her.

“I thought you’d be sleeping,” he said upon finding her perched on the bed attempting to hang pictures onto the wall.

“I’m off tonight, couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d at least get this room done.”

”I got breakfast,” he said as he walked over and steadied the picture for her.

“Thanks. What did you get?”

”Bagels. You done?” he asked, as she finished with the hammer and took a step backwards and then off the bed.

“Yeah, let go.”

Greg did and joined her as they gave it a once over.

“That’s nice,” he said still looking at it.

The words still hung in the air as the frame crashed to the bed with a dull thump.

“Bagels huh?” Sara asked turning to go.

A few minutes later they were sitting down at one of their three tables to have breakfast. Sara still couldn’t figure out why he’d had two and where he’d kept one of his hiddend for so long out of sight.

“How was Dr. Jennings today?” she asked.

“Alright. We talked about the move.”

”Did you ask her if she needed any furniture?”

”I asked the guy who sold me these if he needed any furniture,” Greg returned.

Sara laughed. It was funny. Between them they’d collected enough furniture for two houses. It was hard getting around because of it. The strangest part was that nothing, absolutely nothing matched. And it was very easy to distinguish whose was whose. Everything Sara had been neutral, beige, very natural and earthy. Everything Greg was loud, bright, nearly glowing or otherwise hard to look directly at. She’d never noticed how different his stuff was because at his apartment it had all gone together, but now out of context and next to her normal things she began to seriously wonder if he might not be color blind.

“We can always start over,” she offered but wasn’t serious.

They couldn’t afford it. Not a complete house full of things after just buying a house.

“No, we just need to put some stuff into the garage. Or sell it.”

”Fine,” she agreed, “we’ll move your couch out…”

”No,” he cut in, “not my couch. Yours.”

“Greg your couch is yellow. Big Bird yellow. It doesn’t go with anything else.”

”It is not Big Bird yellow,” he argued. “And how come you never said anything before? You’ve been sitting on it for like a year now, but now it’s a problem?”

“Yes. It’s out of place.”

”Well, it’s better then your…your… okay I don’t have Muppet name to call your brown couch, but that’s because they never made Muppets that color. It’s dull. Children would never learn the alphabet or how to count in Spanish if your couch was trying to teach it to them.”

Sara laughed. He was so serious about it, she couldn’t help it. The last few days they’d had more arguments, stupid ones like this, then they had the entire time they’d been together which was almost a year now.

“It’s not funny,” he said looking down to put more cream cheese on his bagel, “I don’t like your couch. It’s itchy.”

Sara was still laughing. He was trying hard not to join her, to just keep looking down, but she saw the corners of his mouth twitch. Greg just managed to fight it down.

“Seriously, some things have to go,” she continued after getting her laughter in check.

“Why my things?” he asked.

“We’re keeping your bed.”

”The two of us barely fit in yours. And it’s even staying; we’re putting it in the spare.”

Sara shrugged and took her last bite.

“Okay, but if my couch goes then so does that hutch,” Greg said pointing to the corner it dominated in the dining room.

“What? That makes no sense. We only have one. Why would we get rid of it?”

”Because I don’t like it.”

Sara stood up and grabbed her plate. Depositing it in the sink she didn’t say anything else, just gave him a glare before heading down the hall to the bedroom.

“Hey,” he called, “it’s either me or it.”

”I’m going to miss you then,” was the reply just before the door shut.

Half an hour later, Greg showered and threw on some pajama bottoms before crawling into bed next to Sara. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she lay on her side, he gently nuzzled her neck.

“You can keep the hutch,” he whispered, relieved to hear her laugh softly in the semi-darkness of the room.

Having done nothing else, given the hours they worked, the blinds were the first things in place. It was hard to sleep with the sun shining in on you.

Greg kissed her on the shoulder and squeezed her once. She rolled over in his arms, facing him now. Smiling before kissing him full on the lips.

“You’re very good to me.”

”I know,” he smiled back at her, kissing her again. Then again and again.

****

Sara had answered it but the call had been for him.

“Greg,” she said shaking him from his sleep, “come on. You’ve got to get to the lab.”

”I’m not on yet,” he whined, pulling the covers up over his head.

“Well they need you now,” she said pulling them back down.

“Who?” he asked, half sitting.

“Warrick called.”

”What time is it?” he asked, noticing the room was full dark now. He briefly wondered if he was late.

“It’s after eight.”

”You let me sleep that long?” he continued to question. It wasn’t mean spirited, just kind of surprised.

“You were tired,” she answered with a smile.

“Okay,” he yawned getting up and moving now.

Sara retreated back out of the room as he got dressed. Finishing buttoning up his shirt as he walked back out into the living room he was startled at the progress she’d made. A lot of the boxes that had been cluttering the halls were gone now. Pictures on the walls, bookshelves filled. He was only glad that she couldn’t possibly move the couches alone or he knew which one wouldn’t be there anymore.

Purposely sitting down on it now, he stopped to tie his shoes.

“What did Warrick say?” he asked as she came and sat down opposite him on her own sofa.

“Just for you to hurry. I think it’s just you guys tonight.”

”Grissom too?”

”Don’t know. Probably. It sounded important.”

Greg nodded his head as he finished.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he said as he got to the door, “just don’t stay up all night doing this. Get some sleep.”

Sara rolled her eyes at him, knowing he meant well but he still wasn’t use to her normal sleep patterns. Her normal sleep patterns being anything but.

He’d almost gotten out the door with just a wave when he came back in again in a hurry. Before she could ask what he’d forgotten he was on her, had her pulled to him in an instant, capturing her lips with his.

“For luck,” was all he said as he pulled away again, waving once more before leaving for real.

Sara looked at the door, wondering if it had just happened. Blushing and putting a free hand to her lips she finally turned back to what she’d been doing.

After all of this time he still got to her like that. Made her feel really wanted, like he couldn’t do without her. She knew that despite the fact that they’d made up several times that morning he was probably still upset they’d fought. Even over something stupid. He needed her and was never afraid to show it even if he couldn’t always say it.

It was such a good feeling.

**Chapter 2: Unfinished**

“No Amy?” Greg asked as he found Nick in the break room. He looked like he might have just woken up as well.

“She’s off tonight,” Nick answered. “Thought you knew.”

“Why would I?” Greg asked, clearly confused.

Nick just shrugged it off.

“So what’s this about, any ideas?” Greg asked sitting down in the nearest chair.

“Multiple homicides,” Grissom answered as he came into the room, obviously ready to go. Warrick right behind him.

“How many?” Nick asked getting to his feet as it was obvious this would be a short meeting.

“Ten,” he answered before giving out the address.

He relayed a few more minor details before they left. As usual Greg rode with Nick out to the scene. They’d both been a bit surprised at the neighborhood; it was one of the best in town. The house itself was huge, a mansion really. When they’d arrived cops were everywhere and with them the media.

“Hey,” Nick said as they took their cases out of the SUV, “it’s your autobiographer.”

Greg shook his head, biting his lips almost so tightly that they bled. He didn’t even have to look to know who Nick had meant. The press as a whole had given up on trying to get anything out of him about the incident, but not this guy. This guy showed up at least once or twice a week to the higher profile scenes and kept on trying.

Despite giving him a hard time about it, Nick casually switched places with him. Walked on the side closest to where he knew that reporter to be. It was the best he could do to shield Greg, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Sanders,” he heard his name called, “when are you going to talk about the Fenton case?”

Greg just kept walking, head slightly down but picking up speed.

“Think I’d get fired if I mooned him?” he asked Nick under his breath.

“Maybe not fired, but you’d probably make the news again.”

Grissom and Warrick, following not far behind, knew all about the guy as well. They’d seen him too. Grissom took Nick and Greg’s approach, ignored him, but Warrick couldn’t. He glared at him as he walked by. It was getting ridiculous.

“You guys ready for this?” Brass asked as they got to him.

No one spoke. They didn’t know what this was yet. Brass stepped under the tape and one by one they followed as he spoke.

“House belongs to James and Shania Warner. He owns that celebrity spa, the Sand and Sun. Apparently they were having a dinner party tonight.”

Brass opened the door and led the way, careful as always.

“The Martin’s, the couple in the ambulance out there, they showed up late. Guess they were the lucky ones.”

They’d stopped just outside of the dining room. Inside were four men and four women, newly deceased, most slumped over in their chairs. One or two on the floor. Plates and glasses were in scattered about, some containing vomit and a couple that looked like blood. The food looked unfinished, almost untouched. It was hard to suppress the shock of seeing it.

”You said there was ten,” Grissom said, “I only see eight.”

”This way,” Brass continued, walking gingerly over one of the women who had fallen to the floor.

He opened the door to the kitchen and sure enough, two more. From their attire they looked like hired help, possibly the maid and the chef. One was near the counter on the floor, plates smashed around her and the other was slumped over on a nearby table still sitting upright.

“David been through yet?” Grissom asked.

“Just finished,” Brass confirmed.

“House secure?”

“You wouldn’t be in it if it wasn’t,” Brass answered with a bit of a smirk.

“Okay,” Grissom began again, “Greg, Nick start getting photos. I want the exact position of every body, multiple angles. Greg, you’re in here. Nick, you start in the dining room.”

The scene took the entire night to process. It was a mess. There were no visible signs of trauma. No gunshot wounds, no obvious strangulation marks. It could only be one thing, other then a giant freak accident, poison.

By the time they had everything documented and wrapped and back to the lab their shift had ended.

“You heading home?” Nick asked Greg once they’d gotten to the locker room.

“Yeah, got to make sure Sara hasn’t started a bonfire with my stuff.”

Nick laughed.

“What about you? Your place or Amy’s?” Greg asked with a smile. He loved teasing him about their relationship. Greg considered it as owed to Nick, payback for all the crap he’d put up with over Sara.

“Not today.”

Greg stopped and looked at him. Nick had just sounded way too serious.

“You two fighting?”

“Sort of, it’s nothing.”

”Those are the best kinds. You make up quicker.”

Nick said nothing to that.

“So it was like a real fight then?”

”Greg, drop it alright?”

Greg did, still curious. Nick and Amy hadn’t ever fought that he knew of. Of course, he wasn’t exactly privy to that type of information. They might fight but they certainly always appeared to be happy with one another at work or anywhere else for that matter.

Saying goodbye to Nick and silently wishing him luck, he headed home. This time he stopped for donuts. Sara would probably hit the roof, she didn’t like sugar in the morning, but he needed it. He wouldn’t make it through the door otherwise; he ate three on the way.

First thing he noticed when he got through the door was that his couch was gone. The living room looked completely set up, or near too it and nearly everything in it had belonged to Sara except his chair and lamp.

“How?” he asked, pointing in that general direction to Sara who had met him at the door.

“Amy came by and helped me move some things around last night.”

Greg nodded. That’s why Nick thought Greg had known she’d had the night off.

“So I guess I lost this one.”

”Not exactly,” she said taking his hand and pulling him off towards their other spare room. “We put it all in here.”

Greg looked around; it actually didn’t look too bad. They’d set up his couch and desk in there, her desk was in the living room. A lot of it was still packed but at least it hadn’t gotten tossed out.

“You’re not mad are you?”

”I’m too tired to be mad,” he admitted, kissing her quickly once before heading back to the kitchen.

“How was it?” Sara asked, “Amy said Nick got called away too.”

”How is Amy?”

“Why?” she asked suspiciously.

“She’s my friend and I just want to know.”

”Did he tell you anything?”

”Anything like what?” he countered.

“Nothing,” Sara said giving up.

Greg was too good at this game but she figured he didn’t hear anything or else he wouldn’t be so evasive. Amy hadn’t said anything to her either. She’d come over like she’d promised but wasn’t herself. Sara had guessed that something might have been wrong with her and Nick but hadn’t pressed. Amy wasn’t the type of person you pressed for details, she told you or she didn’t. Period.

Both of them shrugged it off. It probably wasn’t that serious after all.

****

After Nick hadn’t called her that morning or stopped by Amy knew she was going to have to make the first concession. She was okay doing that, it had been her fault they’d fought after all, but she also knew that it meant she was caving in. Amy didn’t like caving in, but she’d grown use to it after years of practice.

Waiting until after four, a time she knew he’d be awake at least, she’d gone over to his townhouse. They were both on duty that night but this was the kind of thing that couldn’t wait and by no means done at work. Neither of them had problems with anyone knowing they were dating, but both were too professional to bring their fights in with them.

Knocking on his door for the second time she started to wonder if maybe he was still asleep when he pulled it open.

“Hey,” he answered with a tight smile.

’Yeah,’ she thought, ‘he’s still mad.’

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No,” Nick answered, sounding a bit more good humored and stepping back to let her inside, “I’ve been up for few hours already.”

They both stood awkwardly in the foyer for a few moments after the door was shut before Nick asked if she wanted a drink. Amy declined then wished she hadn’t because her refusal was immediately followed by more awkward silence.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Amy said finally unable to take the strain any longer.

“You don’t have to say that,” Nick countered.

“Yes, I do. I don’t want you to think… it’s not like… oh, I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

Amy turned and walked into the living room, mostly just to be moving. To be doing something. This was all her parents fault. Okay so not her dad’s, just her mom’s and her sister. They were the real problem. They were all coming up on Saturday morning to spend the week. It was a nightmare.

“No,” he said following her, “I understand. It’s too soon. We’ve only been dating a few months, if you don’t want me to meet your parents…”

”I do want you to; I’m just not sure I’m ready for it.”

“I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Amy smiled over at him.

“You weren’t wrong too,” she insisted. And he wasn’t. It’s not like she didn’t think enough of him for that. “It’s just that my parents…”

She didn’t want to say it.

Nick reached out and gently pulled her over.

“What’s really bothering you?” he asked.

“Them,” she said looking at his chest instead of his eyes. “I want them to like you.”

”I want them to like me too,” he returned with a half smile on his lips.

“You don’t get it. They’ve never liked any of my boyfriends. They always find something wrong with them. My parents are literally waiting for the knight on the white horse to come pick me up in front of the castle.”

Nick laughed a little thinking she might be overreacting. Amy did have a bit of a melodramatic flair to her; he’d always thought it was cute.

“No, you don’t get it. I’ve never had a relationship last through one of their encounters. My dad’s not so bad, but my mom and my sister. It’s not pretty.”

“Amy,” Nick said trying to calm her, realizing that overreacting or not she was upset, “you don’t have to introduce us. It’s fine.”

Amy pulled herself out of his arms some, not feeling that it was fine.

“No, it’s not fine. I called them today and said you wanted to meet them. They want to take us out on Saturday night, before shift. Get to know you.”

Nick smiled despite her frown.

“Smile now,” she warned, “when they’re picking you apart over drinks you won’t be.”

“You really think it’s going to be that bad?” he asked playfully pulling her closer to him.

Amy said nothing, just let him hold her. If her past was any sort of indicator, he wouldn’t be doing it for very much longer.

**Chapter 3: Never is Enough**

Sara had woken up around five that evening surprised to find Greg already awake. He usually slept in later then she did no matter how late she stayed in bed. Padding around the house, still not use to the sheer size difference from either of their apartments, she’d found him in what he’d playfully dubbed his room. The spare room she’d stashed most of his things into.

“What are you doing?” she asked looking in on him.

He was on his hands and knees with the desk pulled away from the wall.

“Hooking up my computer,” he answered before crawling back out again. “Killing time till you got up. I’m heading in soon; start processing that scene from last night.”

”Let me shower and I’ll go in with you,” she offered.

He nodded once and then got back down to continue what he’d been doing until she was ready to go. Sara hadn’t been out of the room but ten minutes when there was a knock at the front door. Once again reemerging, Greg went to see who it was.

“Hi there,” came the friendly voice of the all but total stranger at his door. She looked familiar but he couldn’t remember from where. She was short, brunette and probably in her forties. He guessed she had kids who played soccer. Lots of them.

”Hi,” Greg returned.

“I’m Betty, I live across the street.”

”Oh, yeah. With the Volvo right?”

“That’s me,” she said in a chirpy voice. “I wanted to stop by sooner and welcome you to the neighborhood but it just seems like you and your wife are in and out so much, I never knew if it was a good time or not. I stopped by earlier today but no one answered.”

Greg had almost instinctively corrected her about Sara and him, but hadn’t gotten the chance. He hadn’t even gotten to tell her his name yet. He imagined if he had spoken, she wouldn’t have heard him anyway.

“I brought you this,” she continued, still smiling and chirping, “I baked it myself. It’s a hobby of mine.”

”Thanks,” Greg said taking the offered cake and feeling a bit like they might have moved into the Twilight Zone.

“So,” she let hang in the air expectantly.

“Oh, come in,” Greg found himself saying despite wanting the very opposite.

“Thank you,” she said walking right past him and into the living room. “It looks so different from how the Bakers had it. They’re the one’s who sold it to you. Nice enough couple, but they had problems.”

Greg smiled and nodded as politely as he could, still holding the cake in front of him.

“Hey,” Sara called as she walked up the hallway, “do you want…”

She stopped mid sentence as she saw Betty standing there staring back at her.

“Hello, I was just admiring your décor. It’s so charming.”

”Thanks,” she said offering her hand, “I’m Sara. You are?”

”Betty,” she smiled as she shook it. “I was just telling your husband here about the Bakers. They really were very nice, everyone was sorry to see them go.”

As she said husband Sara cast him a look, a questioning look which he just managed to return one of his own, denial and a shrug, before Betty turned back to them both.

“We’re not married,” Sara said flatly.

Greg took that opportunity to remove himself and the cake into the kitchen. It was that or risk bursting out into laughter right there. The look on Betty’s face said it all. Clearly it wasn’t the Twilight Zone they’d moved into, but the 1950’s.

“Nowadays hardly anyone is,” Betty continued with a laugh, having recovered from the initial shock. “I had meant to stop by sooner, I was telling, your, um…your…”

”Greg,” he offered having just returned.

“I was telling Greg that I hadn’t figured out the best time to do it so I just took a chance. You both work then?”

”Yes,” Sara said, “for the police department in the crime lab. Forensics. We work nights mostly.”

”Oh, good. It’s so nice to have officers of the law living in the neighborhood.”

Neither of them bothered to correct her.

“You know Greg,” Betty continued, “you look very familiar. Have you lived in the neighborhood before?”

”No,” Greg said flatly. Lots of people found him familiar now, like it or not.

His tone must have done it for her. She welcomed them once more and then excused herself. Howard and the kids apparently were waiting.

As soon as she was gone Sara laughed.

“Wow,” she said as she turned to him, soundly locking the door behind her.

“I think she’s gone home to stitch you a scarlet A.”

Sara laughed harder at this. It wasn’t hard to imagine Betty doing it.

“How long was she here?” she asked, still laughing at the mental image of the expression that had flickered across Betty’s face when she’d told her that they weren’t married.

“Long enough for me to realize why the Bakers were so eager to sell.”

****

Nearly everyone had shown up early that night.

Amy was running the toxin screens on their multiple homicides from the night before, so far getting very little in the way of results. Whatever it might have been was nearly out of their system or at least seemed to be.

Nick and Greg were going through the photos while Grissom caught up Sara and Catherine on the case.

Warrick, despite having the night off, joined them for the first few hours.

Before shift officially started they all sat down for take out and discussion. Grissom wanted to know where everyone was and to make sure they weren’t missing anything early.

“Should we really be eating and talking about this?” Catherine asked.

It was kind of morbid. Ten people had died at a dinner table the night before.

“I think as long as we don’t have what they were having we’ll be okay,” Greg offered to which she smiled at him.

“What about that?” Grissom asked, “What are we thinking, accidental?”

”That quick?” Nick asked back, “I don’t see it. Accidental food poisoning usually just makes people sick, not dead. This happened in a hurry. Someone knew what they were doing.”

“Do we know what it is yet?” Sara asked.

“Not yet,” Amy sighed, “we don’t even have a trace of it to go off of. Whatever it was absorbed right into the blood stream, quickly. Deaths happened too fast for cyanide. Maybe ricin.”

“Usual suspects in this one?” Grissom began to question again.

”Not the butler,” Greg answered, “but there is a newly disinherited son. Jason Warner, thirty. James Warner just changed his will three weeks ago cutting off his only son in favor of his new wife and daughter, Allyson.”

”Where was the daughter last night?” Catherine asked growing concerned.

“Nanny took her to see a movie. Got her out of the house for all of the Warner’s dinner parties,” Greg finished. “Happened a lot I’m guessing.”

”So he’s got motive,” Grissom pondered out loud. “Any others?”

”Yes,” Warrick offered. “Greg’s already betting on the son, but my money’s on the sister-in-law. Angela Thomas, thirty-three. Older sister of the deceased Shania Warner. She’s been living with her and the mister up until last week when she was told to pack up her things. Seemed she liked the lifestyle her little sister was living and wanted some of it for herself.”

”Was there something going on with her and the husband?” Catherine asked.

“Don’t know,” Warrick answered. “Not yet at least.”

“So who’s taking custody of Allyson?” It was Sara’s turn to ask.

“Right now the nanny is,” Nick offered.

“So,” Grissom summed up, “we don’t know yet what was used or how it was delivered. We’ve got two suspects, both with motive, but did they have means? I want to know where they were when these deaths happened. We need to also know who was in that kitchen. If the food was poisoned, it happened there. Those are a lot of unanswered questions. Everyone clear on assignments?”

They all nodded, finishing and cleaning up as they went.

“I’m going to go help Hodges test food,” Amy said leaving first.

Greg and Sara tried not to watch as Nick followed her out, obviously said something as he stopped her outside the door for a moment and kissed her once on the forehead. He came back in smiling a few seconds later.

“Better?” Greg asked with a stupid grin.

“Shut up,” Nick returned but without sounding harsh. “We might as well start lifting prints off everything we picked up from last night.”

“Sounds good,” Greg said, squeezing Sara’s hand once in the form of goodbye, before following him down the hall to the conference room where it was all waiting for them.

Before they got there his phone rang.

“I’ll be right in,” Greg said, turning to pick it up. Not checking the ID screen, he just answered it.

“Greg Sanders.”

For a moment he was confused.

“Who is this?”

Nick, who hadn’t gone it yet, stopped completely in the doorway curious at the exchange.

“No,” Greg said clearly agitated. “No. I don’t know how you got this number but do not call it again.”

Greg slammed his phone shut, fuming.

“What was that all about?” Nick asked.

“That damn reporter again,” Greg said turning round to face him. “Anderson something or something Anderson. I don’t know. He won’t let up.”

”Same guy from the scenes?”

”Yeah, I guess. My fan base isn’t that wide.”

Nick looked at him concerned. Greg was really upset about this. Nick knew he was still having a rough time getting over the whole incident with Dr. Fenton and this asshole harassing him wasn’t helping any.

“You talk with Grissom? Maybe he can get Brass or someone to casually stop by this guy’s office and ask him nicely to knock it off.”

Greg hadn’t missed any of the implied meaning to that statement. Brass would probably go over personally and end up suspended. Greg had already seen him telling the guy off twice this last week.

“No,” Greg argued, “it’s not that important. He’ll stop eventually. We got things to do tonight.”

Nick said nothing more about it, just led the way back to the evidence.

Before following Greg turned off his phone. One reminder of everything he was trying to forget was enough for the night. Never was enough.

**Chapter 4: Second Best**

They’d left the lab that next morning having gotten very little accomplished. Greg and Nick had pulled some prints off of most everything, but with ten people confirmed in the house, it was going to take a while to match them up and exclude the obvious.

Nick, Amy, Greg and Sara all decided to have breakfast together before heading home that day.

“Hey,” Greg said as the food arrived, “do you two want to come over on Saturday for dinner? You can meet our neighbors.”

Sara laughed so hard she spit her coffee out of her mouth. Nick and Amy laughed on reflex; it wasn’t something Sara did routinely.

“Bad?” Nick asked, still chuckling as Amy helped Sara wipe up the mess.

“So bad,” Greg answered, still smiling. “She just talked non-stop.”

”I wonder what that’s like,” Nick interjected sarcastically.

“Not the point,” Greg continued, “I’m not even that bad. She was just assuming a bunch of things and in our business and we didn’t even know her at all.”

”That’s what real neighbors are like,” Nick countered.

“You don’t get it.”

”What then?” Nick asked.

“Well, she just thought we were married for one. Didn’t ask, just said it.”

Whatever reaction he’d expected from either Nick or Amy, he hadn’t gotten.

“And?” Nick asked.

“And what?” Sara asked back, “it’s kind of a big assumption to make don’t you think.”

“Well, you did buy a house together. That’s kind of….” Amy just let it trail off. The looks they’d been giving Nick were now focused on her. “Okay, never mind.”

“We can’t Saturday anyway,” Nick put it, trying to shift the focus. “Amy’s parents are in town then.”

It worked.

“Wow. For how long?” Greg asked, not nearly as tense sounding as he had moments before.

“A week. My older sister Jennifer too.”

“Meeting the parents huh?” Sara asked to Nick.

Nick said nothing but smiled; he remained so quiet on the subject that Sara and Greg both guessed that this might have been causing whatever fight they’d had yesterday.

“You bringing them around the lab?” Greg asked Amy now.

“Maybe,” was all she would say.

The rest of meal passed quickly enough. They’d talked well past the end of the meal and only after several obvious hints from the waitress did they decided it was time to leave. Nick and Amy hung out in the parking lot talking as they watched Sara and Greg drive off together.

“What are you doing today?” he asked, leaning against his jeep.

“Sleeping,” she answered, “I’ll probably go back in early tonight. Try to find the mystery poison. Earn some brownie points from the boss.”

Nick laughed.

Despite having spent over a solid week together, hardly out of each others site early on in their relationship, at times it was still uneasy. It was still new to them both and because of that they didn’t always know how to act. They both wanted to spend time together, but working nights wasn’t exactly helping to do it. Usually they spent one or two days together each week, sleeping at one another’s place, but it was still kind of early for anything more then that. Despite it, both now had enough clothes and toiletries stashed at each others homes to not be completely inconvenienced if either did stay over.

“You’re going to need those brownie points the way you keep endearing yourself to your co-workers.”

“You goofed just as badly as me,” she argued. “Good thing we didn’t tell them about the pool huh? I’ve got three months until they’re engaged, what about you?”

”Fools bet,” he smiled at her, “they’ve probably already eloped.”

“I’d wondered who put that down,” Amy said with a laugh.

They weren’t being serious, but it was the current hot topic of discussion among all the shifts.

“How about dinner tonight?” Nick asked.

“You can think about food after all that grease?” she returned, indicating the diner over her shoulder.

“No, I’m actually thinking about you. I want to see you.”

”Well,” Amy said blushing as she did so, “why don’t you just come over now?”

“Because you’re sleeping.”

”I can sleep later.”

Ten minutes later they were kissing in the elevator on the way up to her condo. Five minutes after that they were inside her door, pulling clothes off one another as they made their way to her back bedroom.

“Uh hem,” was heard from the living room freezing them in their tracks.

Amy knew that voice. Clutching her shirt together with one hand as she frantically smoothed down her hair with the other. Quick as she could she turned towards it.

“Jennifer, hi. What are you doing here?”

”I came up early. Mom gave me the key. I thought you got off of work at eight?”

“I do,” Amy said her face beet red, “I had breakfast with friends.”

Jennifer’s look said it all. She shifted her gaze from Amy to Nick.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

”Jennifer, this is Nick. Nick, my older sister Jennifer.”

Amy, always surprised at how Nick managed to pull himself together even in the most awkward of circumstances, was nearly floored. Not only had he managed to not look the complete mess she did, but he had enough wits about him to even manage to say something nice and seem glad to meet her.

Nick got a good look at her. She and Amy looked a lot a like, but Jennifer was taller. She was definitely pretty, with shorter hair done immaculately into a flip with highlights. Everything Amy had told him about her seemed present. Jennifer was homecoming queen, head cheerleader and valedictorian all in one.

“I’m guessing you’re the boyfriend,” she said coolly before heading off into the kitchen.

Amy followed her, buttoning her shirt as she went. Nick was right behind her; put a hand on her back gently for support.

“I wasn’t expecting you till Saturday? Are mom and dad here too?”

“No,” Jennifer responded, sitting at the dining room table. “I took a few extra days off; mom said you sounded different on the phone. Thought you might be getting homesick for family.”

Amy smiled and said nothing, just busied herself by starting some coffee. Nick, familiar with everything, helped where he could.

“So Nick,” Jennifer said turning to him, “what do you do for a living?”

”I’m a crime scene investigator,” he said finally taking a seat.

”Like a cop?” she asked.

There was something about the way she did it that took him back. Amy had never been overly flattering about Jennifer, but he hadn’t expected this. He’d expected to see some of Amy in all of her family the way he saw pieces of himself in his. If he didn’t know better he’d of thought they were strangers.

“Sort of,” he answered with as much ease as he had, “we don’t make arrests though, just collect the evidence. Put it all together.”

Jennifer nodded. She was clearly not happy with him there, but he thought Amy would be equally unhappy if he left. So he stayed.

“How’s Mark?” Amy tried, setting down a cup of coffee for her sister.

Before Amy could, Nick got up and made his own.

“He’s great,” Jennifer answered, smiling now. “He couldn’t come you know. He’s getting ready for a big trial. Dad says he’ll probably make junior partner in another two or three years.”

Amy smiled and nodded happy for her sister. She and Mark had dated since college. They were engaged now and like all of Jennifer’s boyfriends before him, he was perfect in her parents’ eyes.

The small talk, although more amiable then it began, continued for another hour. Nick hated to do it, but had no choice. He was starting to fall asleep at the table listening to the two of them, mostly Jennifer, go on. As politely as he could he said goodbye to Jennifer. Her initial indifference had only grown slightly less since their first meeting, but she was cordial. Amy walked with him to the elevator.

“I am so sorry,” Amy said, wrapping her arms around his neck as they waited for the elevator.

“For what?” he asked seriously.

“For that. For her. I know she’s awful, she can be awful, but she just doesn’t know you.”

”I can’t say I blame her for being a bit distant,” Nick conceded, “given how we met.”

”Don’t remind me,” Amy said burying her head into his chest.

“It’s not that bad,” Nick laughed.

“Yeah, well, it could have been my whole family.”

“See,” he said before kissing her, “there’s a bright side.”

Amy leaned up and kissed him again. Nick pulled her closer; deepen the kiss just before the elevator rang.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he said stepping back from her.

“Yeah,” Amy sighed, “tonight.”

Nick smiled at her as he got inside and pressed the button for the lobby. Amy smiled back, sorry he was going, and waited to go until the doors had shut.

When she got back Jennifer was unpacking a few things in the spare room.

“So where are mom and dad staying?” she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

She should be sleeping, but Amy thought it might be too rude to just pass out all day on Jennifer’s first time in town.

“The Bellagio.”

Amy just nodded. Preparing herself for what was next.

“You two meet at work?” Jennifer asked, sitting down on the bed.

‘Here it comes,’ Amy thought.

“Yeah, we work the same shift.”

“I guess you don’t get out much working nights.”

Amy didn’t respond, just shrugged. It was easier not to rise to the bait.

“How much older is he then you?”

”Does it matter? Dad and mom are eleven years apart.”

Jennifer didn’t respond immediately.

“Still Amy, he is just a cop. You can do better.”

Amy turned her head away slightly. Embarrassed of her sister’s attitude despite being the only one present to witness it. She made no answer. Jennifer, her mother, to some extent her father had managed to talk her out of one too many relationships in the past. Amy wasn’t going to let that happen this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: Call and Answer

Greg was up again before Sara that day. Even though he was off that night, he knew he was going in. His next session was tomorrow morning so he figured he’d just finish some things around the house, maybe unpack the second bedroom, have dinner with Sara before she went in, take a nap and then go in himself around two or three until it was time to go.

It had all started off well until he got another phone call.

“Greg Sanders,” he said automatically into his cell.

He hung his head in disbelief. The guy wasn’t quitting.

“Listen to me. Call public relations if you want a story. 555-0209.”

He said no more, just shut the phone off. Abandoning what he had been doing at the time he headed to his computer. Flipping it on and waiting a few minutes for it to warm up, he opened up his folder on desktop and created a new word document. He labeled it the same way he had the last one, using the number equivalent of the month, date and year all ran together and started to write.

Writing had been Dr. Jennings suggestion. She thought he needed an additional release, something he could do in between therapy sessions. He’d tried longhand, but typing was faster. At first he hadn’t even known what to write, but it came out naturally enough now. Sara knew he did it, knew exactly where he kept the files and the naming convention he used, but she’d never read any of it. Greg even said she could if she wanted, but she didn’t. Just knowing what he was doing was enough for her.

Sara found him there, head leaning against the monitor, an hour later when she woke up.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. He typically only sat down to write if something was.

“It’s nothing,” he answered, saving the file and closing it. “What do you want for dinner?”

”I’m not that hungry,” she answered. It was still early in the afternoon. Too soon for food.

“Well,” he said following her out of the room, rubbing her shoulders as he did, “we can talk. We never talk.”

Sara smiled at him, sitting down on the couch. Greg sat right next to her, leaning down to rest his head on the back of what he still considered her itchy sofa.

“Okay, talk.”

“How was work?”

”You were there Greg.”

“That’s right,” he said with a smile, “Okay, how was your nap?”

”Also there.”

“You’re not making this easy,” he said as he pulled her feet into his lap, playing with her toes.

“Hey, it was your idea,” she said, laughing a little at the contact and laying back now on the couch.

“I’m just trying to promote intimacy of the mind.”

“Rubbing my legs like that? No, your not.”

Greg smirked at her. Caught. Before he could act on it, Sara’s phone came to life across the room.

“It always does that,” Greg whined at her.

Sara laughed and got up to get it.

“Sidle,” she answered.

Greg grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

“I’m sorry, who is this?” she asked into it now.

Greg was interested now despite not wanting to eavesdrop.

“No,” she said sharply. “No. If you call this number again I’m reporting it to the police.”

Sara hung up. Greg was already standing, looking at her intently. For a minute neither of them spoke.

“Who was it?” he finally asked, not that he needed too.

She considered telling him it was a crank call or just a wrong number, but didn’t. They’d come too far to start lying to each other now.

“Some reporter with the Vegas Sun. He was asking me questions about Dr. Fenton and that.”

“Mitch Anderson,” Greg offered.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “You too?”

”Once last night, once today. He’s the guy at the scenes. I don’t know what to do about it.”

Sara wasn’t sure either.

“Well,” she began. “We’ll start by changing our numbers. If I see Brass tonight I’ll mention it, see if…”

”No, don’t do that. He’s just doing…”

”His job doesn’t include harassment. You’ve told him no. Now I have too.”

Greg nodded. He didn’t want Brass involved. Brass involved meant police involved. But it didn’t take a genius to see that Sara was going to win this one too.

****

Greg went in like he planned that night, arriving around three. He was glad because it gave him some time alone with the evidence; everyone was usually out on assignment by then.

He stopped in and asked Jacqui how it had gone. She’d made progress, lots of it, they found three sets of prints not belonging to anyone at the party or who had regular access to the house. They were searching now for a hit, but so far no luck.

Greg thanked her and moved on to the DNA lab only to find Amy asleep at the microscope.

“Chen,” he said loudly causing her to jump.

“That’s not funny,” she said rubbing her head on the spot she bumped it.

“You need to tell Nicky to have some control and let you sleep during the day. At least a little.”

”I only wish,” was Amy’s response. “It’s horrible. My sister showed up early. She talked non-stop all day. I didn’t get any sleep.”

”Yeah, that’s tough,” Greg said evenly, “How’s the results coming?”

Amy glared at him for a moment over his lack of sincerity.

“I was just getting to that,” she said turning to look back under the scope. “Finally got something to work with. Why are you in tonight anyways? Aren’t you off?”

“Always, but that’s beside the point. Had nothing to do. I’m tired of unpacking and this case needed solving.”

”Greg Sanders to the rescue,” she mumbled still looking at the sample, “swooping in to save the day. Just how much coffee have you had tonight?” She could only guess by his hyper-alertness.

”I’ll never tell. Can I look?”

”No. Give me a second.”

Greg bounced on his feet. He knew she had something he just wanted to see it for himself.

“Okay,” she said stepping back with a small smile on her face.

Greg looked for himself.

”What is that?” he asked out loud as he continued to stare.

“Come on Greg,” Amy smirked, “you haven’t been out of the lab that long.”

”Yeah,” he mumbled, “but I’m a chemist this looks organic.”

”It’s all organic.”

Greg looked up from the scope finally, smiling now with her.

“Blowfish. Fugu right?” he asked.

“Tetrodotoxin,” she answered, nodding her head.

“They didn’t have sushi on the menu.”

”Didn’t have to be on the menu to get into their systems.”

Greg smiled at her and picked up a white board pen.

“What?” she asked.

“Want to race?”

“What are you playing at Sanders?” she asked as he walked to the clear board across the room.

“I’m not playing,” he answered as he drew an H and connected it with a line to an O, “I just think that I can draw the chemical model faster then you can.”

”Well if you’re going to cheat you can,” she said taking up her pen and joining him at the board.

Both of them where to busy thinking it out and writing rapidly on the board to notice they now had company.

“Wow this is sad,” Warrick said from the doorway.

Greg and Amy stopped laughing and writing. Greg had been trying to throw her off by randomly calling out elements while she wrote. Now they turned to him.

“I always wondered what you lab rats did when we all went out on assignment. I thought it would be more interesting.”

”Blame caffeine boy,” Amy said abandoning her project and returning to her desk.

“She’s just mad because I won.”

”You didn’t label the positive or the negative,” Amy pointed out before turning back to Warrick, “What do you got for me tonight?”

”Nothing yet, came to see how the Warner case looked.”

”What do you think we were doing?” Greg asked with mock sarcasm.

“Screwing around,” Warrick answered in a matching tone.

“No,” Greg said pointing to the board, “Amy found the poison.”

”Am I supposed to know what that is?” he asked the two of them.

“Well, not Greg’s obviously. His is drawn wrong. Mine is clearly tetrodotoxin a naturally occurring poison found in blowfish as well as some octopus. Extremely deadly. Can kill a grown man with less then a pin drop in twenty minutes.”

Warrick smiled at her, obviously pleased.

“I’ll pass the word on,” he said before going.

Greg took another look at Amy. Her eyes were red and a little swollen.

“Why don’t you go take a break?” he offered, “I’ll watch the lab. Just catch some sleep where you can, come back in a few hours. No one will know.”

”Are you kidding me?” she asked indignantly, “You can’t even draw a readable chem model. I’m not leaving my lab in your hands.”

“Oh, it’s your lab now is it?” he asked, with equal mock indignation.

“Yes, it is,” she said standing and trying, although in no way succeeding, to forcibly remove him from the space. “Now out.”

”Seriously,” he offered again, once he’d stopped laughing. “Amy you look tired.”

”I know, but if I sleep now I’ll never get up. I can fight through it. Just find me some work to do.”

”Alright, I’ll see you later.”

Greg left the lab in a good mood. At least they had one answer. He took off to find Warrick again, ready once more to help on the case.

 

 

Chapter 6: I Know

”How is the writing going?” Dr. Jennings asked.

“It helps. It lets me get things out quicker,” Greg answered.

“Have you been writing much lately?”

”No, not really. Yesterday but that was about it for a week.”

Dr. Jennings nodded and took down a few notes as the timer rang the end of the hour.

”I’d like Sara to come in next week with you, Tuesday if she can,” she said as she walked to her desk to put away her things.

Greg was a little confused. The session itself had gone well he thought. Now he didn’t feel so certain.

“Okay, can I ask why?”

”I think it’s important that we all discuss the warning signs of your condition.”

Greg shrugged his shoulders, not worried. He felt good; right now his condition didn’t seem like such a problem.

“Going over your file,” she said sitting back down again, “it’s easy to see you spent most of last year in a depression.”

Greg nodded this time, leaning forwards some. It was true but not easy to hear.

“You’ve been coming out of it for quite some time, making real progress, especially over the last few weeks.”

”Then why suddenly are we talking warning signs?” he asked.

“There’s a reason it’s called manic-depressive Greg,” she offered. “Judging from your last few appointments I think you are heading into a hyper-manic or manic episode.”

”I still don’t see what’s so bad. Manic is like happy, right?”

”Like, but isn’t. You can be anything from overly alert to irritable. It’s a broad spectrum. It’s hard to say, nothing’s documented on you yet. You started therapy during a depressive episode, most people do. We’re all heading into uncharted territory here. Myself and Sara, especially. You’ve been through them before, probably without realizing it, but now we know.”

”But the only problems I’ve had have been during the depressions. If I get a little, I don’t know, wired it shouldn’t be too big of a deal. Like you’ve said, I’ve probably had them before.”

“You may be right. Most people who have they type of bipolar that you do, bipolar II, don’t have problems during the manic phase. It’s like a part of their personality. My concern is given how long it’s been since you’ve had one, this one may be severe. Also manic episodes can and usually are followed by depressive ones”

“How can you tell this? I mean, I feel good. I’m just not getting it.”

”You’re already exhibiting the warning signs, some of them at least. You’ve hardly sat still the entire session.”

”Well, I did have like two pots of coffee practically by myself,” Greg said with a smile.

“Here’s a complete list,” she said handing it over, “you and Sara should look it over before coming in.”

Greg nodded and took it, but still didn’t quite understand.

Out in the parking lot, just before he got his car door unlocked, he was surprised to hear someone saying his name. Looking around in confusion, it was easy to spot who it was.

“You know that this state has stalker laws, right?” Greg asked turning to meet the man.

“I’m just trying to get your side of the story for the record.”

Greg looked him over momentarily. Mitch Anderson. He was probably Greg’s age, was exactly his height. He had blondish long hair and a stupid grin that made Greg want to hit him. Okay, it probably wasn’t the grin but the fact that every time he’d seen him Anderson was wearing it. That and just seeing him.

“No thank you,” Greg said tightly.

“If this is about money….”

”It’s about me not wanting to talk about it.”

”But,” he said looking back at the building Greg just came out of. Looking back at Dr. Jennings’ office. “You’re talking about it to someone.”

”What paper do you work for again?” Greg asked.

“Here,” he said extending his card, still smiling.

Greg took it silently before getting into his car.

“So,” he said leaning down, still talking to him, “I’ll hear from you soon?”

Greg just smiled, tight lipped, at him before starting his car and pulling away. He was home in fifteen minutes, not making any stops this time. As he got out of his car, he put the card into his wallet. He’d tell Sara about it later but they’d have enough to go over with the list he’d gotten from Dr. Jennings to also worry about some over ambitious wanna be like Anderson.

Still outside he heard his name once again being called. Turning round he saw who it had come from, Betty was across the street waving him over.

Reluctantly he went.

“Hi Betty,” he said as he got to her side of the street.

“I haven’t seen either of you for days, I just wanted to say hello. Do you normally get off of work at this time?”

”Usually a little earlier,” he admitted, “Sara beat me today. I had some errands to run.”

”Well,” she continued, “I just wanted to warn you that the Taylor’s, two streets down, their house was robbed last night.”

“Really?” Greg asked interested. They’d picked this neighborhood because of its low crime rate.

“Did you hear anything about it?” she asked.

Greg smiled a bit, understanding.

“No, Sara and I mostly work homicide investigations. Sometimes home invasion, but not often.”

”Oh,” she said as her face wrinkled up in either disgust or delight, he wasn’t sure which, “how terrible.”

“Mom,” a voice called from the doorway.

“Jaime,” Betty called out to the figure in the doorway, “come here. Meet our new neighbor.”

With as much reluctance as Greg had had crossing the street, the teenage girl came out of the house towards them. She was taller then her mom, with strawberry blond hair worn long and straight. She was probably just turning fifteen.

“Nice to meet you,” Greg said offering his hand.

She took his hand but didn’t meet his eye or say anything.

“Jaime is our oldest. She got straight A’s on her last report card.”

”Mom,” the girl said in a voice that clearly marked her embarrassment.

“No, that’s cool. Me too. I mean, me too when I was in school. It’s the only way to get into college and college is much better then high school.”

Jaime looked up at him briefly and smiled.

“Well,” Greg continued, “I’ve got to go. It’s past my bed time, but it was nice meeting you and talking with you again.”

Betty said an enthusiastic goodbye, Jaime less so, but he knew that they’d both watched until he’d gone inside. Before he got there he’d seen Sara at the kitchen window, evidently watching him herself.

“You couldn’t come out there and save me?” he asked upon entering the house as she came around the corner to meet him.

“Too much fun watching you squirm,” she answered leaning up and kissing him. “She tried cornering me this morning too, I was smart enough to keep walking.”

“Well we always knew which one of us were the brains here.”

Sara laughed and he pulled her into his arms.

“I love your laugh,” he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck.

“Oh no,” she said pulling away, “don’t think you can be outside flirting with all women in the neighborhood and then come in here to me.”

”I wasn’t flirting. I couldn’t escape,” he said taking her hands and tugging her back into his arms before kissing her again.

“Alright, fine,” she said moving away once more. “How was the session?”

”Oh, almost forgot. Here,” he said as he pulled the list out of his pocket. “Dr. Jennings wants you to come in next Tuesday with me. Thinks we should all talk about this.”

”What is it?” she asked, looking it over.

“Apparently all the danger signs of me becoming uncontrollably happy.”

“Does she think your having an episode?” she asked taking it very seriously.

“Maybe,” he said getting a glass before going the fridge to get some juice, “She says it’s about time for it. I don’t know.”

”Well this is serious Greg. Just because it isn’t depression doesn’t mean it isn’t serious.”

Sara continued to look the list over.

“She doesn’t even know, it’s a guess.”

”Guess?” she asked before reading off the list, “Decreased sleep, restlessness, increased activities.”

”Are we talking about me or you?” he asked.

She ignored him and continued reading.

“Excitability, inappropriate humor.”

”All my humor is inappropriate.”

”Increased sex drive,” she finished looking up at him. Questioning him with her eyes.

“So me wanting to have sex with you is a danger sign?”

”No, but you have to admit that lately…” she just trailed off letting him mentally fill in the blanks.

“This is ridiculous,” he said putting his glass in the sink. 

“Just keep an open mind here, consider the possibility.”

”That what? What am I supposed to do about it if it is true?”

”I don’t know. You just need to be more careful.”

”Okay, okay,” he gave in. “I’ll keep an open mind. I think your both wrong, but what do I know.”

****

Greg left early for work again that night, stopping by to see Detective Brass on the way.

“Got an update on the Warner case?” he asked seeing Greg at his door.

“No,” Greg answered, “Unless you didn’t hear about the poison.”

”Grissom told me this morning.”

”Okay then no.”

Brass looked up at him; he was still hovering in the doorway.

“Have a seat,” he offered.

Greg thanked him and sat down. It was like being in Grissom’s office but without the jars of dead critters and ten times as scary.

“What can I do for you then?” he asked, putting aside the papers he’d been going through.

“I’ve been having some problems with a reporter lately.”

”Guy from the Sun right?”

”That’s him,” Greg answered before continuing, “he approached me today outside of my shrink’s office and, um, it’s just getting to be too much. He’s showing up everywhere now and calling constantly. Not just me, Sara too. I don’t know what I can do about it.”

”And you came by to ask me,” Brass finished.

Greg nodded.

“Well, there are laws against this sort of thing, but I’m not sure they’d apply. He’s never been violent has he?”

”No,” Greg said, “he just wants an interview.”

Brass nodded.

“That’s not enough for a restraining order.”

”I kind of figured.”

Brass smiled at him.

“You know where this guy works?” he asked.

Greg took the card out of his wallet and handed it over. Brass took it and nodded his head.

“I’ll have a couple uniforms drop by and give him a visit. It doesn’t sound like he’s done anything illegal yet but it’ll probably freak him out enough to get him off your back.”

”Thanks,” Greg said in one big breath, “I really appreciate it.”

”No problem Greg. You can’t do your job with guys like this hounding your every step.”

 

 

Chapter 7: Really Don’t Know

Greg was back at the lab, heading into the break room to review the photos once more before shift started. Inside was a woman he didn’t know.

“Are you waiting for someone?” he asked, her back to him.

“Just my sister,” she said turning round and he could easily guess who that was.

“Greg Sanders, nice to meet you,” he said stepping inside to shake her hand. “Jennifer right? Amy’s sister.”

She stood up and smiled at him, shaking hands with him once.

“I’m surprised she talks about me. She’s usually not that social.”

”Not at first maybe,” Greg agreed not exactly caring for the tone of her voice, but shrugging it off, “but she’s pretty chatty once she knows you.”

”So you two know each other well then. She never mentioned you.”

”I’m an afterthought in most people’s minds,” Greg said with a smile.

Jennifer just returned it, barely.

“Can I get you anything? Drink? We’ve got vending machines around the corner.”

”No, I’ll just wait. Thanks,” she said, sitting back on the couch.

Greg took the table and started shuffling through the files.

“So what exactly do you do here?” she asked after a minute or two of silence.

“Me or Amy?” he asked.

She didn’t respond, just raised her eyebrows in expectation.

“We put together puzzles.”

She laughed at that for a moment and briefly sounded just like Amy.

“Really?”

”Basically, yes. All evidence is a big puzzle. We pick up the pieces, find out how they fit, see the big picture.”

“So you don’t arrest people, carry a gun?”

”Not right now,” Greg said with a smile.

“Sorry,” Amy said coming through the door. “I’ve just got to catch the temp up and then we can go. Oh, hi Greg. Did you two meet?”

”Yes,” Jennifer answered, “we were having a nice talk about what you do.”

Amy looked at Greg for a moment, he thought he saw panic just below the surface of her eyes, but she said nothing.

“Working swings?” he asked her instead.

“Yeah, kind of. Just got everything straightened out. We’re going out, checking out the town.”

”Nick too?” he asked and wished he hadn’t. Amy looked flustered and Jennifer a little hostile.

“Yeah,” Amy answered with a very forced smile. “He had the night off.”

”Well I’m glad, you two look like you’d need an escort.”

Amy smiled for real at him; Jennifer even managed to look a bit less indifferent.

“Before you go,” Greg said getting up and tugging on her elbow as he headed for the door, “can we go through that tox screen again? Just so I’m clear.”

”Okay,” Amy said uncertain. She had no idea what he was getting at; Greg could read it just as well as she could. Probably better, but she followed him out into the hall anyway.

“You were here when it came in last night,” Amy said pulling it out of the file back in the lab, “what did you want to see?”

”Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. You okay?”

”Ugh,” she said putting the file away, “she’s making me nuts. She insisted we go out but threw a mini-tantrum when I invited Nick. I can’t un-invite him and honestly, I don’t know where we’d go if he didn’t come. The only places I know are the ones we’ve been too together.”

”Why doesn’t she like Nick? That’s unnatural. Everyone likes Nick. Something about the accent I think.”

“Don’t make me relive it,” Amy said folding her arms onto the desk before burying her head into them. “It’s just so bad.”

”Well now I have to know.”

”Jennifer was at my condo the other morning, when we’d all gone out to breakfast.”

”And?”

”And, Nick came back with me.”

”And?” Greg asked again.

“And what? I’m not drawing you pictures. Let’s just say she saw things and leave it at that.”

Greg laughed.

“It’s just so not funny. She still sees me as her baby sister. Her completely incapable to make decisions about own her life because she doesn’t know better baby sister.”

”You’re what, twenty-four now?”

”Twenty-three,” she corrected.

“But you’ve been out of college two years.”

”I graduated early.”

”Really? Okay, not important. You’re old enough to live your own life.”

”I know, I really do.”

”So?”

”So, I guess I need to stop being so afraid of what other people think of it,” she finished.

****

Amy had left with Jennifer not long after Greg’s pep talk. She felt better, felt stronger, but her resolve faded quickly upon Jennifer’s renewed attitude towards Nick.

He’d shown up as he always did, early. Nick was polite and courteous, holding doors and taking hands when needed. Let them pick the restaurant and the club without any argument and was in short so perfectly gentleman like that Amy couldn’t figure out exactly what Jennifer thought was wrong with him. But she obviously did think there was something.

Most of the conversation at dinner was halting. Jennifer really only talked to Amy, and when Amy tried to include Nick whatever discussion was begun came to an abrupt end.

The club was only better because they could talk less. Jennifer was at least enjoying herself, which Amy thought had to count in Nick’s favor.

”Do you want to dance?” he asked her after they’d been there awhile.

Amy just nodded and tried to ignore the look Jennifer gave them as they headed to the dance floor. It was a slow song and Amy was glad to have the chance to just be next to him.

“How are you?” he leaned in to ask. Nick knew how she was, distraught. It was easy enough to see.

“Sorry,” she answered, pulling him down so he could hear her. It was so loud and she didn’t want to be screaming, “I don’t know what’s wrong with her.”

”Don’t worry about it,” he returned, trying to maneuver them away from the speakers, towards the back part of the dance floor. “I’m not. I’m worried about you.”

Amy smiled at him, enjoying the closeness. She hadn’t felt his arms around her in what seemed like days, what felt like weeks. Nick felt it too.

Before he could stop himself by remembering that Amy’s already angry, overly protective sister was likely watching them like a hawk from across the room, Nick leaned in and kissed her. Amy didn’t even try to stop him, ran her hands up from his neck and into his hair enjoying the moment.

They broke apart as the song ended and her face immediately flushed.

“She’s looking isn’t she?” Amy asked, still staring down at his chest.

“Yeah.”

”Well,” she said taking his hand to head back really not knowing what to expect, “let’s just get this over with.”

****

Back at the lab Warrick was prepping Greg for his first interrogation. He’d already witnessed half a dozen or more from the other side of the glass, tonight he was going in.

“Mainly just watch and listen. Ask questions if you need too but let me and Brass handle most of it.”

”Got it,” Greg said with a nod following him into the room.

Brass was already there, along with Angela Thomas, Mrs. Warner’s sister. She was typical for Vegas. Tall, thin and blond. They’d matched her fingerprints at the scene as one of the three unknown sets. Now they just needed her side of it.

“Sorry for the wait,” Warrick said, handing a print off to Brass as he crossed the room.

Greg was now realizing he never asked where he should go, so he chose the far wall opting to stand instead of sit.

“Can we hurry this along?” Ms. Thomas asked impatiently.

“We just need to establish some basics,” Brass said as a way of beginning, “you lived with your sister and her husband for how long?”

”Four months.”

”And when did you move out?”

”They kicked me out two weeks ago.”

Brass nodded.

”When was the last time you’d been over?”

”I haven’t been back,” she said in somewhat of a huff.

“We found fingerprints in the kitchen matching yours,” Warrick added.

“So? I said I lived there right?”

”Two weeks is a long time,” Brass answered, “especially in a place like that. The Warner’s had a maid, looked like she took really good care of the place.”

Angela turned in her chair, facing slightly away from them. She gave Greg a cold appraising look before turning her attention back to Brass.

“I might have stopped by earlier that evening,” she reluctantly admitted.

After an hour an a half they’d gotten her story. She claimed to have been sleeping with the mister. When her sister found out she’d thrown her out without another word. Looking to reconcile she’d gone back, coincidentally on the day of the murders, talked with Shania but to no avail. Not being able to actually put the poison in her hand they had no choice but to let her go.

“Still think it’s the son?” Warrick asked Greg as they got back to the break room.

“Well, I like her less, but yeah. We haven’t heard his lies yet.”

Warrick laughed and headed out just as Sara headed in.

“How’d it go?” she asked knowing where they’d been.

“Great, I make excellent wallpaper.”

”Give it a few more times, you’ll be asking questions soon enough.”

Greg shrugged and said nothing. At the house it had been a little tense between the two of them. They never let their fights spill over to work, but this was different. They hadn’t really fought this time, just disagreed. It would be easier if they had fought.

“You taking your break soon?” she asked.

“Now if you are.”

Sara nodded and smiled. Clearly, she felt the same. She didn’t like the uneasiness between them and wanted it cleared up as soon as possible. She just hoped forty-five minutes over a late dinner would be enough.

 

 

Chapter 8: I Live with it Every Day

Over a quick dinner Greg told Sara about his encounter with Mitch Anderson. He’d meant to tell her early but it really had just slipped his mind. She was glad to hear that he’d spoken with Brass and that Jim had sent a few guys down to talk with the guy that afternoon. Brass had told Greg after the interrogation that in all likelihood, after what he’d heard back, the guy should be leaving them alone now. The rest of the shift passed quickly and they both returned in much better moods. 

After thoroughly testing every food on the Warner’s table Greg and Warrick deduced how the poison was distributed. The salad dressing. Unfortunately for them the chef was a bit of a neat freak and looked to have continuously wiped down the plates and decanters. The only prints they’d found were hers. They still had two unknown sets in the kitchen and not enough to charge anyone.

An hour before shift change Warrick was taking a break from the case and skimming the local paper. He’d run out and grabbed it, hot of the press, and some coffee and was just trying to pass a few minutes and let his mind clear. What he read didn’t help.

“Griss,” he said coming into his office not long after, shutting the door, “I think we’ve got a problem.”

”With the case?” Grissom asked, looking up from the reports he’d been reviewing.

“No,” Warrick said dropping the paper on to his desk.

Grissom picked it up and quickly read the article over; it wasn’t hard to miss what Warrick had wanted him to read.

“Greg gave an interview?”

“No,” Warrick said shaking his head, “I heard him talking with Brass tonight, I guess he’d asked for a little back up with telling this guy off.”

”It looks like it didn’t work.”

Warrick rolled his eyes and said nothing.

“Has he seen this?” Grissom asked, quickly scanning it over again.

“I doubt it. That’s the early edition, only one it the lab likely. Besides, he only reads the comics.”

Grissom looked at it once more, studied it.

“What should we do? Tell him?” Warrick asked.

Grissom nodded and Warrick got up to find him. It wasn’t hard to do, Greg was in the computer lab with Archie, they’d been researching local vendors of blowfish for the last hour.

“Greg,” Warrick said from the door, “boss needs to see you.”

He didn’t get up right away, just held up a hand indicating he needed a minute.

“Now Greg,” Warrick called growing impatient. 

He knew he shouldn’t be short with him, but couldn’t help it. He was angry. Not with Greg, this wasn’t his fault. He was angry at what was happening to Greg.

“Can you hold that for me?” Greg asked to Archie, still scanning the screen as he stood.

“I’ll print it off and put it on disk for the record.”

”Thanks man,” Greg said clapping him on the shoulder as he made his way to the door, “What’s up?”

Warrick just inclined his head towards Grissom’s office and led the way. Once inside, Warrick shut the three of them in and Greg was now beginning to worry that he’d screwed up something big. He just didn’t know what.

“Is this about the interrogation?” he asked looking between the two.

“Have a seat,” Grissom said, getting up and walking around his desk to him.

Greg suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. The expression on Grissom’s face was concern, on Warrick’s worry. His stomach felt cold.

“No one’s been hurt,” Warrick assured him. 

He’d seen the panic creeping across his face. Knew they’d scared him, couldn’t blame him for thinking it. Sara and Catherine had gone out an hour ago and now they were dragging him off without a word. He’d probably react the same way in Greg’s shoes.

“Well what is it then?” Greg asked relieved. Knowing Sara was okay was all he needed to hear. It didn’t matter what they said now.

“Read,” Grissom said as he handed him the newspaper.

Greg gave him one last look before turning his attention to the paper in his hands.

“I don’t get it,” he said after a few moments silence, “do you think this arson case is…”

”Not that one,” Grissom interrupted, “underneath it.”

Greg looked again and this time found what they’d been so worried about. By the time he’d finished he’d lost most of the color in his face.

Mitch Anderson had written a story about him. A very through one. He knew it all, well almost it all. He’d detailed Greg’s cancer, his visits with Dr. Sanchez, her murder, his visits with Dr. Fenton, and Greg’s role in his death. Some of the details were sketchy. It was never stated exactly what Greg’s visits to either psychiatrist had been for. It was also vague as to the actual encounter that had led to Dr. Fenton’s death, but it was mostly correct. It did go on to state that Greg had been ordered into treatment by the Las Vegas Police Department and that he was still an active crime scene investigator. While never coming out and saying it directly, the article did its best to infer that he might not be fit do so.

Greg read it three times in silence.

“That it?” Greg asked, looking up. 

His face was blank. Grissom had seen him like that only a few times before, it hadn’t been good. Warrick didn’t have to see his face to hear his tone. Greg sounded off.

“We didn’t want you hearing about this from someone else,” Warrick tried offering.

“It’s no big deal, right?” Greg said shrugging his shoulders. “No one reads this thing anyway.”

”I’ll admit it isn’t one of the more reputable papers in the city,” Grissom agreed still trying to get a feel for Greg’s lack of emotion, “but I guess I expected you to…”

”To what? I’m not losing my job over it, right?”

”Of course not.”

”It’s nothing,” Greg said as he stood up, “Can I go? I’ve got fish to find.”

Grissom just nodded and Warrick stepped out of his way as he left.

“That was…” Warrick started but couldn’t finish, just shook his head in disbelief.

“Strange,” Grissom said.

Greg didn’t go back to the computer lab. Instead he headed to the roof still clutching the article. He read it over and over and over again. It’s where Sara found him after their shift had ended, the sun already up.

“Warrick told me,” she said as she came up and sat beside him.

Greg nodded but didn’t look at her. The paper was now crumbled in his hands; he didn’t seem to want to let it go.

“You okay?” she asked, unsure how she felt herself. It had taken her a full half hour to calm herself down enough to come up after him.

He hadn’t answered her, just continued to look away.

She pulled the paper out of his hands and wrapped her own around his. He held them, clutched them almost as tightly as he had the newspaper but he wasn’t talking. Greg wasn’t even willing to look at her. Sara thought she knew why, it looked as if he’d been crying.

“Let’s go home,” she offered.

He consented by standing up. Greg let go of her for a moment to drag his hands across his face before nodding and looking down.

Despite having driven in separately, Sara drove him back. They’d gotten out of the building as efficiently as possible, using the back door in the break room to the garage. She called from the road and asked Warrick to clock them both out. Sara didn’t ask anything else of him and Greg wasn’t offering up much. Mostly he stared out the window.

Sara was beginning to think she’d have to call Dr. Jennings. Greg made a bee-line for the bedroom without as much as a word to her. She didn’t know what to do. Sara was caught between giving him space and giving him comfort. After fifteen minutes of pacing in the front room, she walked back to theirs.

The room let in just enough light so that she could see him. He was there, sitting on his side of the bed, facing the wall. His head was cradled in his hands. Sara was certain he hadn’t moved from the spot since coming back there. She saw him lift his head a little as she’d opened the door. He knew she was there.

“I haven’t really thought about it,” he said so faintly that she just caught the words.

Sara took a few steps towards him but didn’t speak. It wasn’t good to interrupt Greg during times like this. He’d likely just stop talking all together. It was better to just let him get it out any way he could.

“Even when we went to therapy together, I didn’t. You talked about it, made it easy. I could just nod and not really hear it.”

Sara sat down beside him but he still hadn’t moved. It was true, what he was saying. She realized it now. He’d never volunteered information during their mandatory two-week course.

“Not even with Dr. Jennings. She tried but I just didn’t want too. I wasn’t ready…”

Greg’s voice cracked as he tried saying it and Sara draped an arm over his shoulder.

“But I read it. Over and over. There it was, black and white. I killed someone.”

”Greg it was self defense. He was trying…”

”No,” he said pulling away from her and standing up, “it doesn’t matter. I still, I didn’t have…”

”It was an accident.”

Greg finally locked eyes with her for a split second. He was pacing now, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What if it wasn’t?” he asked sitting back down next to her.

“Of course it was.”

”No,” he said shaking his head, “I thought he… he hurt you. I saw you hit the wall and fall like a rag doll Sara. I thought you were dead.”

”That doesn’t mean anything. You were so full of meds at the time Greg; there was no way you were thinking straight.”

”But I meant to hurt him. I know it. I can feel that.”

Sara took his hands into hers again, unsure what to say. She remembered the night vividly, probably better then Greg did himself. He wasn’t a murderer, but she knew what he was saying. She’d seen it in his eyes. Greg had wanted to hurt him.

“Two police officers said that you fired in self defense.”

“I hit him square in the chest.”

”Because you were trained too.”

He shook his head again. She hadn’t realized all the guilt he’d been carrying, hiding for so long over this. And the worse part was that James Fenton wasn’t worth it.

“Greg,” she said trying to reason with him, “A man you trusted to help you pumped you full of drugs, fed you lies, broke into your home and tried to kill you. You are entitled to feel angry at him. To hate him even. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Greg had his head back in his hands, shaking it as if to shake off her words. He hadn’t wanted to think about it despite having lived with it every day since it happened. The article had only pushed the thoughts from the back of his mind to the front. Loud and clear.

“It didn’t entitle me to kill him.”


	3. Privacy

**Title:** Privacy  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Greg/Sara and Nick/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for bad words and creepiness  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** It’s all mine, because yeah, this is what I’d do with my free time if I actually owned these characters.  
 **Summary:**

As Greg and Sara adjust to living together more permanently, outside influences begin to take their toll. Takes place three weeks after ‘Issues’.

**Chapter 9: Too Little Too Late**

After finally getting to sleep Greg had his first nightmare about the incident. He woke up positive someone was in the house. It was just after noon and he checked every room in the house. He was rechecking their closet when Sara woke up.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he answered shutting the door but not coming any closer.

He was a mess. Sara wouldn’t have believed he’d slept at all if she hadn’t seen him doze off with her own eyes.

“Come back to bed,” she called over to him, moving back the covers and sliding over.

Greg did so but was hesitant. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep. Sara had tried, had really tried to talk him out of some of his guilt but hadn’t been able too. Not yet at least.

Sara pulled him to her the moment he climbed in beside her. Wrapped her arms around him so tight, so secure and kissed him once on the forehead. She could feel his body relax some, the tension lifting.

“Do you think I’m going to hell?” he asked softly.

She was a bit surprised by it. The suddenness the question. The randomness.

“I guess I’d have to believe in hell first,” she returned.

“You don’t?” he asked again, his voice sounding a bit closer to normal.

“I don’t know what I believe.”

He seemed satisfied with that answer.

“But,” she continued, “I believe in good and evil. Right and wrong. In peoples capacity for both. You’re a good person Greg.”

”Sara…”

”No,” she cut him off, “you are. You’re kind. You’re always concerned for others feelings. You make people smile. You stick up for your friends.”

Greg said nothing, just traced circles on her stomach with his index finger as she talked. It was soothing to hear her talk.

“You forgive people for their mistakes.”

”I recycle.”

”Yes, there’s that,” she said with a laugh. “The point is you’re not a bad person. If there is a hell you are not going to it. This one thing does not make you a bad person. You were protecting yourself. You were protecting me.”

”I just can’t see it like that.”

Sara nodded, understanding in part. She’d never killed anyone. She’d fired her gun before, shot someone once, but never killed.

“I wish I could make you.”

”Me too.”

Sara smiled sadly and pulled him closer.

They’d fallen asleep like that, him leaning onto her and draped in each others arms. Sara woke up first this time, three hours later. She’d called Grissom and told him they wouldn’t be in. He hadn’t asked any questions but she figured he knew enough to guess the reasons.

Greg got up a half an hour later. He silently made his way into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before joining Sara at the table where she’d been having coffee. He still looked bad.

“I’m not sure it’s the son anymore,” Greg said after taking his first drink of water.

It took her a second to catch up with him.

“So the sister?”

”Well, she was there that day but we can’t prove she’d touched the dressing. And she didn’t have anything to gain. She was trying to reconcile, get back in good with them. Angela Thomas was not in the will.”

“Which brings us back to the son,” Sara concluded. She wasn’t sure why Greg was talking about this now, but he seemed better for doing so.

“Yeah, but no. That’s a lot of people to kill just to get even with daddy.”

“Who else is there?” she asked.

“Well, the nanny Danielle Carson. She might have been holding a grudge. Long hours, little pay. It gets to you after awhile.”

”Has she been interviewed?”

”Once. I think Warrick wants to bring her back again. She gave the daughter over to Shania Warner’s mother two days ago, but she’s still around. I was thinking we could go in early; see if we have anything new. Maybe go back to the crime scene.”

”I called us in for the night,” Sara said not quite believing he was ready yet.

“Why? I’m okay.”

Sara just looked at him with disbelief.

”I’ll be okay,” he amended. “I can’t just stop doing my job.”

****

That night Grissom was not happy to see them, either of them. Sara tried to pull him aside and explain, but he wasn’t having it. He’d been glad she’d called in, thought Greg needed at least the night off. Time to pull himself together, time which he still looked to be needing. When it became clear that Greg was really putting in an effort to get over it, he relented. If Greg wanted to be at work maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

Whatever interviews Greg or Warrick had wanted to conduct would have to wait. They had two fresh crime scenes to get to that night. Warrick and Sara would be taking a suspicious death at Caesar’s while Nick and Greg were looking into what looked like a murder-suicide.

Before Nick could even ask Greg told him not too.

“Let’s just pick something else, okay? I’m all talked out on it right now.”

Nick nodded but couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“How was your date?” Greg asked after a moment’s silence.

“Amy’s sister,” Nick mumbled under his breath, shaking his head as he did so.

“She didn’t seem that bad,” Greg said with a laugh.

Nick cast a disbelieving look his way.

“Okay so she was kind of rude. But a lot of people thought Amy was too and it was just shyness.”

”I never thought Amy was rude. Neither did you.”

”Yeah but Warrick, Catherine and Sara all did. So did Archie, Bobby and Jacqui. It’s you and me against the lab on that one.”

”But they don’t think that now.”

”Because it isn’t true and they know her now. Plus she’s comfortable, it’s a big adjustment. Don’t get defensive, I like Amy. I’m not trying to take a stab at her. I’m just saying that you should keep that in mind when you’re dealing with her sister. And her family. Not everyone has your knack to feel at home in any situation.”

Nick nodded his head.

“When did you get so damn smart about these things?” Nick asked him after a moment.

“I’ve always been smart you just never listened to me before.”

Nick pulled the SUV up to the scene. They didn’t speak any more just gathered up their gear in silence before heading to the detective on duty, Diane Ortega. She was new but didn’t waste time with formalities. After getting the details they headed into the house.

“Wasn’t expecting this,” Nick said flatly upon finding three bodies instead of the two they’d assumed.

“So,” Greg said after they looked the scene over, “I’m thinking she comes home early, catches them in bed, freaks out gets the gun. Bang, bang. Freaks out some more and kills herself in the bathroom.”

”Looks about right to me,” Nick said, starting to take pictures now.

“Neighbors found them,” the new detective said from the door, “Marsha and David Jones.”

”So that is?” Nick said indicating the third body.

“Daniel Bishop,” Greg supplied having dug the identification out of his wallet.

“Can’t say I wouldn’t react the same way,” Detective Ortega said from the door.

“So catching your husband in bed with another man is enough reason to kill him?” Nick asked her skeptically.

“First off, I’m not married,” she said with a small smile, “and second it wouldn’t have to be a man. I’d probably be just as enraged if it was a woman.”

Greg said nothing, just went to the bathroom to get a better look at Marsha Jones. He didn’t like all this talk of killing. Doing his job was one thing, moralizing was another. He couldn’t do it right now.

He took a few pictures of the body, before leaning in closer for a better look. There was no exit wound which was unusual considering. No blood splatter either. Without moving her, Greg leaned in closer to see if maybe it was just out of sight. When he did he heard something, something he shouldn’t be hearing. Greg grabber her wrist and felt it, noticed now that it was twitching slightly.

“Get an ambulance now,” he yelled out to the next room, “she’s still breathing.”

“What?” Nick said racing over and peering into the door.

“She’s still breathing,” Greg repeated not sure what he should do with her.

Detective Ortega was already on her radio phoning it in. As she finished David came into the room.

”What’s going on?” he asked looking at Nick.

“David didn’t pronounce them yet?” he asked Ortega, completely ignoring David’s question.

“They were obviously dead,” she countered growing defensive.

“Obviously not,” Nick returned not bothering to mask the irritation in his voice.

“What am I supposed to do in here?” Greg called out, his voice slightly panicked. They could fight about it later.

David joined him in a heartbeat.

“Help me lay her down,” David said pulling on his own gloves.

Greg didn’t argue. Normally he wouldn’t touch a body at a scene, major no-no, but she wasn’t a body yet. Right now she was still alive.

“Looks like she missed,” David said looking at the temple wound.

“How?” Greg asked.

”Happens a lot. She probably didn’t hold it right up to her head. Gun might have malfunctioned. Fired at half velocity, there’s no telling right now but the bullet is still in her.”

Greg watched David work, doing the little he could to stop the blood flow and lower her blood pressure. Nick was still having words with the detective in the next room. He wished they’d knock it off already, but understood Nick’s anger. They’d trampled all over protocol thanks to her. They shouldn’t have set foot in the place until the victims had all been pronounced but had never been told that they hadn’t.

Then there was the fact that he was now actively helping to destroy a crime scene but there was no helping that.

”You okay?” David asked seeing Greg looking a little green.

“I’m not use to them being alive,” he admitted, “it’s almost easier the other way.”

”Tell me about it.”

**Chapter 10: Falling for the First Time**

Marsha Jones was on her way to the hospital.

Greg had already, as discretely as possible, pulled off and bagged his clothes, changing into a spare set of coveralls. Nick was quiet. Angry even. They were both now waiting for Grissom and Catherine outside the house. Brass had already arrived and was talking across the yard to a very animated Detective Ortega.

Grissom wasted no time getting both of their stories. Catherine had gone in to process the scene alone.

“So you didn’t see David at the scene and you went in anyway?” Grissom asked Nick.

“Yes, but it’s not like that. Ortega said it was clear so we went in. I assumed he’d cleared it, that he’d been here first before heading to Sara and Warrick’s scene.”

Grissom nodded but his silence spoke his opinion. They should have gotten confirmation first. Ortega was new and they had to treat her that way.

“Come on,” Nick argued seeing it already on his face, “she should know protocol; she’s a detective not a rookie. She cleared that scene, gave us the okay. If we have to wait for written word from the coroner on every case, if we can’t trust that the officers don’t know what the hell they’re doing, we’re never going to get our jobs done.”

”I’m not disagreeing with you Nick.”

”You’re not backing me up either.”

Greg said nothing. This was so bad. If Marsha Jones lived they’d never prosecute her now, assuming she wasn’t in a permanent vegetative state and got a half decent lawyer. They’d get ripped apart on the stand.

“Go back to the lab,” Grissom ordered and without another word turned and headed towards Brass.

Nick stared in his direction for a few seconds before heading off towards the SUV. Greg followed in silence.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Greg asked on the way back.

“Case is ruined. I’ll probably get suspended.”

”What about me? I was there too.”

”I was the lead,” was the only reply he made. Ultimately it was his fault.

Greg made his way to the locker room where he’d had some spare clothes stashed. He knew that he should change in the bathroom since the locker room was co-ed, but didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted out of the coveralls, they itched.

“You’re not supposed to do that in here.”

The voice, although familiar, made him jump. He’d just gotten his pants on but that was it.

“I’m too lazy to walk to the bathroom,” he said with some humor to his voice.

“Well, I really don’t mind but lets not make a habit of it,” Sara said sitting down beside him. “Get messy at the scene?”

”In more ways then I care to comment on.”

Sara looked at him clearly puzzled so he related to her what had happened.

“That explains Nicky’s mood.”

”Yeah, he was pissed. Actually he still is.”

”What about you?”

”Me,” Greg said finishing retying his shoes, “I’m just freaked out. Got something new to have nightmares about now.”

Sara took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb just over his knuckles. She knew he didn’t need this on top of everything else.

“Hey Greg,” Warrick interrupted opening the door, “Grissom wants to see you.”

“I’ll be right there,” he said without turning around. Warrick nodded to Sara and left them alone.

Sara took the opportunity to kiss him. He looked like he needed it and they were never alone like this at work. It was brief but Greg looked back at her smiling when she’d moved away again. He didn’t say anything else just got up and left.

It wasn’t a surprise to find Nick there waiting.

“Shut the door Greg,” Grissom told him.

He obliged and then pulled up a chair to join them.

“I’ll make this quick. You’re both suspended for three days without pay.”

”Grissom, come on. Don’t punish Greg for my mistakes,” Nick said, most of the anger from earlier was still there just better masked. He’d had time to cool off some.

“This comes down from Ecklie. He feels, no matter who was lead, you were both fully qualified and should have asked for documentation if nothing verbal was given directly from the coroner.”

“What about Ortega?” Nick asked, not liking this at all.

“She’s also been suspended, same as you both.”

Grissom didn’t mention that she was the one who had gone to Ecklie after being suspended. That she was in fact the reason they were getting anything more then the verbal counseling he’d planned.

“Go home for the night, be back in on Tuesday.”

“That it?” Nick asked.

Grissom just nodded and they both stood to go.

“I’m sorry man,” Nick said as they walked down the hall towards the locker room.

“For what?”

”You shouldn’t be getting suspended too.”

Greg just shrugged. He didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing. Part of him was relieved to be going home. He felt drained. The other part of him was worried. This whole thing could get very bad very quick.

“Where are you going?” Warrick asked as they passed the break room. “We’ve narrowed down the leads on where that blowfish came from. Thought we were going to go through it? Do some work?”

Nick and Greg kept walking, Warrick keeping pace now just behind.

“I’m going home,” Nick said without turning round.

“What? He didn’t suspend you for that scene did he?”

“Sara already told you?” Greg asked as they go to their lockers.

“Nah, Catherine did. Said it was crap, Ortega’s fault completely.”

”Tell it to Grissom,” Nick said grabbing his things.

“Okay, so where are you going?” he asked Greg instead.

“Home. I got suspended too.”

”For how long? We’re swamped here; we can’t be down two people.”

”Tell it to Ecklie,” Greg returned. “We’re both out of here till Tuesday. His orders.”

****

Instead of heading back to her condo that morning Amy went to Nick’s place. She’d heard what had happened, had been at work that night when Sara came in to vent to her about it, but was surprised he hadn’t done so himself.

She knocked several times and when she didn’t receive a response found his spare key, hidden in the nearly dead plant on his stoop, and let herself in.

Amy made her way to his bedroom and only upon sitting down beside him did he stir in his sleep.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, sitting up and rubbing her arm.

“I came to check on you.”

”Sorry I didn’t stop by and tell you I’d left, I wasn’t exactly sociable.”

Amy shrugged, she wasn’t sure she wanted to see him mad again. She’d seen it before and it wasn’t pretty. It didn’t suit him at all.

“Wait,” he said fully alert now, “Aren’t your parents coming today? Aren’t you supposed to be at the airport?”

”Not for a few hours,” she answered, leaning back against the headboard.

“Isn’t Jennifer waiting for you?” he asked with a small smile, the first he’d managed in hours.

Amy laughed.

“Probably. Doesn’t matter. I wanted to see you.”

“So when’s dinner?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Seven o’clock at the Top of the World.”

”So I should probably get out a suit and tie.”

”It wouldn’t hurt,” Amy said with a smile and a nod of her own. “We’re meeting them there. I’d hoped you could come by and get Jennifer and me around six.”

”I can do that.”

Amy smiled at him again, bigger this time.

“Tell me what they’re like, what do they do?” Nick asked wanting to be prepared. It was too late with Jennifer, he had to get on her parents good side immediately.

“Oh, well my mom’s a doctor. She’s the head obstetrician at Washington Hospital in Fremont. And my dad’s a lawyer, mostly corporate stuff. He hardly ever goes to trial anymore. Jennifer’s Mark works in the same firm as him, like his protégée or lackey.”

Nick nodded and thought that gave him a bit of a better understanding. Her family probably wanted her here as much as his did.

“What does Jennifer do?”

”Mostly she shops,” Amy answered rolling her eyes, “she went to school for business administration. She wants to open her own boutique. One week it was shoes the next purses; she kind of goes from thing to thing. Honestly, I don’t think she knows what she wants and it pisses her off that other people do.”

Nick nodded. That he definitely understood.

“Did you always want to be a chemist?” he asked, feeling stupid for never having before.

“No. I wanted to be a doctor. A pediatrician.”

”What changed your mind?”

“I actually started some pre-med courses. I did a double major in chemistry and organic biology, so I was ready. My parents really wanted it for me. They were so proud. But, I went to my first course, just an introductory course designed to weed out the serious students from the not-so-serious ones. Turns out, I fell into the second category.”

Nick couldn’t believe it.

“I, uh, panicked when they brought in the cadaver,” she continued haltingly. “Actually, I vomited when the brought in the cadaver. Everyone else saw an opportunity to learn and I just saw some woman whose family probably missed her.”

He squeezed her hand gently as she blinked rapidly a few times looking away.

“But I loved the science of it. I wanted to work here because it still let me do what I’d been training to do, just without the faces attached to it. Lets me stay detached and focused on what I need to do. Stupid right?”

”No,” he said shaking his head. “It’s not Amy. It really isn’t.”

“But you can all do it. I can’t. I was serious when I told you before that I didn’t want to go out in the field. I had nightmares for months about that woman from the morgue. The worst part was she really only looked like she was sleeping, like she might wake up and just restart her life, but I knew she wouldn’t.”

Nick kissed her on the forehead as a few tears slipped down her face.

“I’d have made a terrible doctor anyway. I’m too blunt,” she tried with a laugh. “And I have no bedside manner. I’d be telling people more then they’d want to know and I’d probably get sued every other day.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t become a doctor because then you wouldn’t be here now.”

“Where’s that?” she asked sarcastically. It’s not like she was blazing new trails in the field of DNA analysis.

”Here,” he said seriously. “With me.”

Amy felt herself blush, really blush. She’d never thought of that before. Never felt like this before.

“I’m glad too.”

**Chapter 11: She’s on Time**

Betty accosted Sara before she’d even made it out of her car. Came right up to her and just started talking.

“I saw you pull up and I wanted to give you this,” she said holding out several letters.

“Oh,” Sara said taking them. It looked like a phone bill and the standard junk. “Thanks.”

”They got delivered to our house by mistake. Happened all the time to the Bakers.”

Sara figured that was true enough, their houses being exactly across the street from one another were only one number off. Still, Betty could have just put them into their mail box and been done with it.

“How is Greg doing, the poor dear?” Betty asked with implied concern catching Sara a bit off guard. “I saw that horrible article the other day. That man should be fired, printing those things.”

Sara nodded slightly, not wanting to talk about it. Betty however took this as her queue to continue.

“When I saw the last name on the bill I realized where I’d seen him before, the news. Just awful. I can imagine he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

And Sara could imagine that Betty was just dying to asking Greg all about it.

“No, he doesn’t,” she said as forcibly as she could, bordering on rude.

Betty gave her a tight lipped smile.

“Well, you can trust that I’ll never bring it up.”

”I knew I could,” Sara said with her own forced smile. “Now if you could excuse me, I need to get inside.”

”Of course you do,” Betty said backing up and out of her way, “We’ll talk later.”

Sara just inclined her head some, fake smile in place, and headed inside.

”You didn’t sleep.”

They were the first words out of her mouth on finding Greg in the living room sitting in front of the couch playing some ridiculous video game.

“Nope,” he answered without turning around.

“It’s after ten.”

This time he said nothing, just kept staring at the screen.

Sara did the only thing she could do; she stepped in front of him and the television.

“Greg, I’m trying to talk to you.”

”Later,” he said leaning down to peak around her, “I’m kind of in the middle of this.”

Sara stepped out of his way before walking over and pulling the plug out of the wall. That got his attention.

“Why’d you do that?” he asked dropping the controller and finally looking her way.

“Why didn’t you go to sleep when you got home?”

”Because,” he said as he slowly got to his feet, he’d sat way too long. “I work nights. I’m not throwing my whole sleeping schedule out of whack because Ecklie is an asshole.”

“It hasn’t been night for four hours now.”

Greg shrugged and said nothing to it. He looked beat.

“How long have you been doing that?” she asked pointing at the television.

“I don’t know, a few hours.”

She just looked at him and waited. There was more to this story and she knew it.

“Okay,” he said rubbing his eyes, “I tried sleeping when I got home but I couldn’t. I tried the whole warm milk, hot bath, counting sheep deal and still nothing. I wrote it all out, everything, just like Dr. Jennings suggested and I still didn’t feel any better. I just couldn’t stop thinking. This was mindless; I needed something mindless to do to keep me from thinking about it, all of it. I just lost track of time.”

Sara frowned, mostly at herself, and looked away.

“Do you think you can sleep now?” she asked in a much calmer tone.

“Yes,” he nodded, “with you here, yes.”

And that was the point of the matter. The real issue. Greg had gone home with every intention of sleeping. He was exhausted, beyond exhausted. And he got there, got into bed and found he couldn’t.

He’d started thinking instead. Mulling it all over, from the cancer to his suspension and everything in between. If Sara had been there it wouldn’t have happened. She’d of seen the wheels turning in his head and stopped it immediately or he’d of found better ways to occupy his time and hers making thinking a non-option. But she’d been at work and he hadn’t had anything to do but think. It was the closest he’d come to actually calling Dr. Jennings after hours.

Sara took it just the way he’d meant it, as a compliment. Smiled at him and told him to ‘come on’. He followed her back and lay down on the bed, not needing to change. He’d been in his pajamas, sweat pants and a t-shirt, since he’d gotten home around three. Instead, he watched her get undressed. It was just light enough for him to see her blush, which she always did when he’d watch her do anything like that, but for some reason never asked him to stop.

“Any news on Marsha Jones?” he asked as she crawled under the covers.

“She died two hours ago,” Sara said softly, “The doctors said there wasn’t anything they could have done no matter when she’d been found.”

She hadn’t wanted to tell him yet, not now. He didn’t need something else to worry about.

“Anyone call Nick?” he asked after a pause.

“I think Grissom was going too.”

Greg nodded silently and Sara laid her head on his chest. He squeezed her shoulder once before feeling his body relax. Sara smiled listening to his heart beat beneath her but after several minutes of silence she knew he was still wide awake.

“Do you want to talk?” she asked.

“No,” Greg answered, moving his hand from her shoulder to her back, rubbing it affectionately.

Sara had looked up at him like she didn’t quite believe him. Greg caught her eye before kissing her. It didn’t hold the usual urgency his kisses seemed to have just for her, it was much calmer. Steady even. He needed her but not the way he normally did.

Greg knew he’d feel guilty about it later, but couldn’t stop himself. He had to have one moment of peace apart from the thoughts that had racked his brain all day and night. As he pulled her closer to him, kissed her deeper, ran his hands along her body he knew what he was doing. He was using Sara. It wasn’t about love right now, it was about forgetting.

****

Nick was a lot more nervous then he’d expected to be. He’d gotten to Amy’s place on time, early even, only to find that Jennifer wasn’t ready. Amy was, of course she was. Amy was punctual to a fault and tonight she looked stunning.

He could only remember her ever being dressed up once before when she’d stopped by Greg’s place an impromptu cancer-free celebration. Then she’d been on a date with Archie. He hadn’t said anything to her then, circumstances being what they were, but she was gorgeous. Now he felt free to say it and did. Several times.

“Stop,” she finally said blushing. Amy never felt comfortable receiving complements or even dressing up for that matter. She felt out of place in heels and a dress, but was doing so mainly to please her parents. If Nick liked it too, that was just a bonus.

“She shouldn’t be too much longer,” Amy said pointing her thumb back towards the guest room, “she’s on her third dress and that one usually sticks.”

Nick laughed and assured her they had plenty of time. Which they did until the third dress turned into the eighth, each modeled and rejected. Amy was pacing the floor now.

“Jennifer just put something on,” she said finally walking back to the room completely frustrated, “we’re going to be late.”

”Okay, okay,” she said coming out, to Nick’s amazement in the dress he’d first seen her in, “I just want to look nice.”

Amy rolled her eyes and strode across the room to Nick who then helped her into her coat. He checked his watch and thought, with luck, they might make it. But there was going to be no such thing as luck that night. Just as Jennifer got her coat on she turned and headed back towards her room.

“What now?” Amy asked.

“I forgot my earrings.”

Amy looked at Nick, really sorry. She had no idea what Jennifer was playing at but it wasn’t funny. Her parents would not be happy if they were left waiting for them.

Ten minutes later they were finally on their way and traffic was horrendous. They ended up at the Stratosphere twenty minutes after seven.

Amy’s parents were already seated at their table, each with a glass of wine, but they’d obviously waited for the rest of their party to arrive before ordering.

Jennifer and Amy each hugged their parents as they arrived; Nick hung back a moment feeling very out of place.

“Mom, dad,” Amy said feeling uneasy herself, “this is Nick Stokes. Nick, my parents Daniel and Lynn.”

Amy’s mom Lynn shook hands with him politely and smiled before returning to her seat nearest her oldest daughter. Daniel was more welcoming, smiled at him and seemed honestly pleased to meet him.

“It’s good to finally put a face to the name.”

“It’s nice to meet you too sir,” Nick returned before holding out the chair for Amy to sit down.

“So,” Daniel began, “Amy tells us that you’re a CSI. That’s a very interesting line of work. I started my career as a trial lawyer and was always amazed at what the local crime lab came up with. Granted, this was years ago, thirty or more, DNA wasn’t even a factor then. It’s now nearly impossible to get away with anything as through of a job as you professionals do. Makes me glad I gave up criminal law.”

”As advanced as its become, it still gets argued quite a bit in court. I’ve seen cases where the judges won’t even allow DNA evidence in.” Nick returned, feeling more at easy.

“I never understood that,” he said leaning back, “how can they ignore science?”

Nick and Amy both smiled thinking that this might not be so bad after all.

“Sorry we’re so late,” Jennifer was saying now to her mother. Nick and Amy both just caught the subtle look she gave in Nick’s direction.

Mrs. Chen said nothing to this, just continued smiling. Amy thought she might cry. But surprisingly Mr. Chen just laughed.

“No doubt Jennifer changed dresses a dozen times; she’s like her mother that way. Never think they have the right thing on.”

Amy’s mom made her agreement known, laughing with him good naturedly. Jennifer looked slightly put out and said nothing more until they ordered.

The evening continued with everyone in a much better mood. Her mother was a little quieter then Amy remembered, but otherwise everything had gone better then she’d ever dreamed. Nick really did along well with Amy’s father. Daniel Chen was very knowledgeable, moved easily from one topic to the next, and generally aimed to make both of them as at ease as he could. He’d always had a high opinion of his middle daughter’s choices in life and felt that her choice in men had always been more suitable then either of this other daughters, but it was something he’d never openly acknowledge.

Over dessert and coffee he asked Nick if he ever golfed.

“I’ve been once or twice,” he replied making Amy wonder if that was true or not.

“How about tomorrow afternoon, three o’clock? I have a tee time at the Palms then, how about you join me. Give my wife time to take the girls out shopping.”

”Sounds good,” Nick answered.

After dinner was over, Nick’s plans with Amy’s father firmed up, he drove the sisters back to Amy’s condo.

Jennifer was off into her room without another word, leaving them thankfully alone.

“That went well,” Nick said hazarding to wrap his arms around her for the first time all night.

“Yes it did,” Amy said with a huge smile. She was so relieved to have it over with. “My dad must really like you. He never takes anyone golfing with him. I don’t think he’s even taken Mark with him and he’s practically family. You can golf right?”

”Yes, I can,” he answered matching her smile with one of his own.

“Good,” Amy said just before kissing him.

Before the kiss could evolve into something more, she broke apart from him.

“Sorry,” she said feeling flushed, “but we really should just call it a night. If you keep kissing me like that I’m going to forget my sister is in the next room and that my mother, who gets up at five, has a key to this place and is going to be here cooking breakfast before the sun is even up.”

Nick laughed at her outburst, but agreed with her. He’d finally gotten on some one in her families good side and didn’t want to blow it. They were both adults but there was no need to advertise just how intimate their relationship was.

“Okay, I guess its goodnight then,” he said, kissing her once more quickly before opening the door.

“Goodnight,” she returned.

Amy locked the door behind him and sighed. Finally something had gone right.

**Chapter 12: Leave**

Sara was supposed to have Friday night off but because of Nick and Greg’s suspensions she’d been called in to work. Greg had wanted to go with her but she wouldn’t hear of it. He only relented when she agreed to bring him back files or some kind of constructive work to do the next night. True to form, he’d only slept once she’d been beside him.

Friday night had been a long one for him. He finished all of their unpacking and rearranged the shelves in the kitchen and that was all before Sara had even left.

Frustrated he sat down to write some and was glad to see he’d killed an hour in the process. After he’d finished he did some more research on the blowfish from his computer and called Warrick to see if there was anything he could do and possibly get an update.

Warrick had been glad to hear from him, had told him about the two restaurants in town that actually served the stuff. Interestingly enough, one of the restaurants was owned by none other then Jason Warner, the disinherited son. They’d also conducted a second interview with the nanny and she’d been uncharacteristically nervous. Warrick suspected she might have been paid off to help the son exact revenge.

Having hung up with Warrick, Greg still had nothing to do.

Turning the lights off in the house, he settled onto the couch and flipped to the most boring channel he could find, QVC. It must have worked because when he’d sat down it was just before two and the next time he’d raised his head it was nearly three-thirty. Not that sleep was on his mind anymore.

Greg had woken up because he’d heard something coming from the back of the house.

Without turning off the television and as quietly as he could he got the spare flashlight out of the kitchen. At best he thought maybe the light would scare whoever it was and at worst mag-lites were heavy enough to do some damage. But there was no doubt in his mind that some one was back there. This time it wasn’t some paranoid dream.

The first room he came across was his. Looking into it briefly, he saw that his computer was still on and that everything else was virtually untouched. He went next to the spare bathroom, which was still completely bare and then to the spare room where Sara’s bed resided. It too was empty.

The last room was theirs. In it was the master bath as well. Greg pushed the door open slowly, light shining on the floor and looked across the room. They had a door in their room that led to the patio out back. It was still shut but when he scanned the windows, one was open. Wide open.

It was really the last thing he’d remember before waking up on the floor.

Head absolutely pounding, Greg picked himself up off the floor, flashlight still clutched in his hand. From where he was he could see the front door wide open and he was more then confused. Absentmindedly he dropped the flashlight to rub his head, feeling a nice bump forming beneath his fingers. Using the wall for support, he made his way to the front room.

Greg got to the kitchen and took the phone off the wall. As he did it he glanced at the clock. It was now nearly five. He didn’t bother with 911; Greg knew the police dispatch number by heart. Even if he hadn’t, it was on speed dial.

“Hey Carrie,” he said into the phone, recognizing the night operator. “This is Sanders from the lab. I think someone broke into my house.”

She didn’t bother with the details, just patched him through to Brass. Brass told him he had some cars on the way and tried to get some details out of Greg in the mean time. He wasn’t much help. His head hurt so bad he thought he might throw up. He was still on the phone with Jim when Officer Jensen arrived.

“Greg?” he called from the door, he even had his gun out. Officer Eric Jensen and he had actually become pretty good friends after the whole junk yard incident a while back. He was an alright guy, he’d just been new then.

“I’m in the kitchen man,” he said, forgetting Brass was still on phone and just setting it down.

Jensen didn’t holster his gun yet.

“Peters is checking around back. What happened?”

”I was sleeping on the couch and heard a noise. Went to check it out and woke up on the floor.”

“What time did you hear the noise?”

”After three.”

Jensen nodded and after a call on his radio from Peters he put his gun away. Stepping over to Greg now he turned on the lights.

“Jesus Greg,” he uttered hurrying to him and grabbing the nearest dish towel. “You’re bleeding.”

”What?” Greg asked, looking at his hand and realizing it was covered in blood. He was too confused to do anything more. He took the offered towel and pressed it to the back of his head.

“I need an ambulance on scene,” Jensen was already calling into his radio.

“It’s a scratch; I don’t need an ambulance.”

”Yeah and if I don’t call one for you Sidle’s going to track me down and rip me a new one in front of the whole department. No thank you.”

Greg managed a chuckle.

“See anything missing?” Jensen asked, more to keep him talking then anything else.

“I wasn’t really looking for anything other then the phone,” Greg answered.

“Hey,” Officer Peters said joining them in the kitchen, “back door was wide open. So was the gate. Looks like there’s fresh tire tracks. Whoever it was took off in a hurry. How are you doing Greg?”

”Good Stan, just bleeding in my kitchen.”

Stan laughed at this, knowing Greg couldn’t be too bad off if he was joking.

The paramedics arrived not long after and walked him to the ambulance to check him over and stitch him up. That’s where he was when Brass arrived with Sara. Grissom and Catherine weren’t far behind them but headed off straight into the house.

Sara said nothing, just got in the ambulance and sat down beside him. She was terrified. Had been terrified since Brass showed up at the lab and started a conversation with ‘Now Sara, there’s nothing to worry about…’ There was always something to worry about when conversations started that way.

“It’s a scratch,” Greg said to her, taking hold of her hands in his.

Sara still didn’t say anything, didn’t trust herself too. If she did she’d probably cry. She just kept looking down and squeezed his hands in response.

“I think you’ll be fine,” the EMT who had stitched it up said. “You don’t have a concussion, I just suggest going to your regular physician no later then Monday. That and take plenty of Motrin.”

All they did after that was to give him an ice pack before sending him on his way.

“See,” Greg managed a smile at Sara before thanking the guy.

“What happened?” Brass asked as he and Sara both stepped out of the vehicle.

“It’s like I told Jensen, I fell asleep on the couch, I heard a noise after three, went to look and next thing I know I’m calling you.”

“No details, nothing specific you remember?”

”Yeah actually, our back window was open.”

”That’s not right,” Sara added, finally finding her voice. “We never open that.”

”I know,” Greg continued, “but that’s all I’ve got. Sorry.”

”I’ll pass it on to Grissom,” Brass said, “why don’t you two get out of here. Go get some sleep. Do you have somewhere you can crash at?”

”Nick’s place,” Sara offered, “I called him before we left the lab.”

“Do you need anything out of the house?” Brass asked.

“A new shirt would be nice,” Greg said as the one he had on was fairly soaked in blood around the collar.

“Give me a second,” Brass said before walking off, “He’ll probably want that one anyway.”

Sure enough, Grissom came out of the house with him a minute later carrying not only a clean shirt but a jacket and shoes for Greg. He hadn’t even realized he was in his socks until then.

Grissom handed the clothes off to Sara before producing an evidence bag and indicating what he needed.

“Here,” Greg said pulling the shirt off to which Grissom smiled as he’d tried handing it to him.

“In the bag please.”

Greg nodded his head and with a grin of his own as he put it inside and Sara handed him the clean one.

“Brass says that you found the back window open?”

“Yeah,” Greg nodded. “Just before.”

“What about the door?”

”Closed, definitely closed.”

”That’s funny, because it’s now the exact opposite.”

Greg concentrated for a moment, really thought about it but he was positive.

“No, the window was open and the door was shut last time I saw them.”

”Good,” Grissom finished. “If I have any questions I know where to find you.”

Greg thanked him and sat on the curb to put on his shoes. Without waiting for anything more, Sara was soon driving them both towards Nick’s place.

He was waiting, practically pacing the floor when they arrived.

“Sorry about this,” Greg said as he ushered them in.

“No, don’t be. It’s no problem. What the hell happened?”

”Break in I guess,” Greg answered. Sara, although more talkative then before, was still relatively silent. “They must have thought no one was home, I had most of the lights off.”

“Can I get you guys something?” Nick asked really concerned. Greg looked okay, just tired but he’d never seen Sara look worse.

“No I’m fine,” Greg said, “I just want to lie down if you don’t mind. Sara?”

”I’m good.”

”I made up the guest room, but you guys can take mine if you want.”

“We’re not taking your room Nick,” Greg argued. “We’ll be fine in the spare. Its bad enough we’re bursting in on you at this time of night or day actually.”

“Any time, really. Don’t even think about it,” Nick said so genuinely Greg couldn’t help but be reminded how good of a friend he had.

He showed them to the room even though they both knew the way before leaving them alone figuring they needed the time to regroup. Sara sure looked like she did.

“You okay?” Greg asked once they were alone. The sun was up now so it felt strangely familiar to be getting ready for bed. The only difference was it wasn’t their bed.

“God I was so scared,” she said wrapping her arms around him in the space of a breath and pulling him close.

“I’m fine, really.”

”You have got to stop doing this,” she said a second later, angry even. Pulling away and actually hitting him across the chest.

“It’s not like I’m doing this on purpose,” he replied, amused at her outburst.

“I know it,” she continued, calmer now. Back in his arms.

Greg kissed the top of her forehead and tried to say something reassuring. Something funny but nothing came to mind.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered nearly into his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

”Ever?” she asked.

“Where would I go?”

”I’m serious Greg.”

”I can’t say forever Sara, it’s not possible,” he continued on but sincere now. “I can say that I will never voluntarily leave you. Ever. I love you and I really wouldn’t know where to go.”

Sara looked in his eyes and smiled.

”I’ll take that.”


	4. Privacy

**Title:** Privacy  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Greg/Sara and Nick/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for bad words and creepiness  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** It’s all mine, because yeah, this is what I’d do with my free time if I actually owned these characters.  
 **Summary:**

As Greg and Sara adjust to living together more permanently, outside influences begin to take their toll. Takes place three weeks after ‘Issues’.

**Chapter 13: Go Home**

All said and done Greg and Sara were out two computers, a PS2 with games, some jewelry and not much else. There had been a rash of robberies in the area and all things considered they’d been lucky. Greg had been lucky.

Returning to their house late that afternoon Sara was still a bit shaken. Greg felt okay about it, just wanted to settle back into his life if possible.

They were both a bit surprised to find the house in perfect condition. Evidently either Grissom or Catherine, and they both were betting on Catherine, had cleaned the place after they’d finished processing the scene. Greg had been a bloody mess but there was no trace of it now.

They’d been home maybe ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. Sara and Greg knew who it would be and sure enough it was Betty holding some new pastry dish and a newspaper.

“Oh my goodness, how horrible,” she said not even waiting to be asked in.

“It’s not so bad. They didn’t get much,” Greg offered, feeling more cordial then Sara was at the moment.

“But are you okay? I heard the sirens last night, saw the ambulance. I was scared half to death. Where did you disappear too? They didn’t take you to the hospital did they?”

”No, we stayed a friend’s house.”

Betty nodded and smiled.

“Well next time don’t go so far. You could have stayed with us. Howard would love the company.”

”I hope there isn’t a next time,” Greg said trying to smile.

“Oh no, of course not,” Betty returned quite seriously.

After a moment she started again.

“I made you this,” she said handing over the pie to Greg. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that they hadn’t even touched the cake yet. Greg had developed some apprehension about taking unwrapped food or drinks from strangers. “It’s apple. Everyone loves apple.”

”You didn’t have to go through this much trouble,” Greg said.

“It’s no trouble. I told you, it’s my hobby. Oh,” she said turning to Sara, “I thought you might want this.”

She handed Sara the paper with a significant look, one she thought was well disguised. Sara took it and said nothing in return.

“Well, I leave you two alone,” she called heading towards the door. “If you need anything please let me know.”

”Thanks again Betty,” Greg said following after her and shutting the door.

Sara was already in the kitchen opening the paper up. Greg followed her and knew it was the Sun.

“So I take it Betty knows,” he said sitting down at the table with Sara putting the pie down as well.

“She put it together after that article ran,” Sara answered without looking up from what she was doing, scanning the paper for the latest one. The Sunday edition was huge so it took her awhile.

“And you didn’t tell me, why?”

Sara said nothing, she’d found what she’d been looking for and began reading. Greg got up and looked over her shoulder at it as well. She finished before he did put didn’t put it down until he sat again in his chair.

“How do you think…” Sara started and then shaking her head looked back to the article again.

“I don’t know how. I don’t care,” Greg answered, rubbing his head; it was starting to throb now.

“There’s just no way Grissom let any of this out to public relations,” Sara continued. “And it happened Friday night. PR isn’t even open on the weekends.”

“Maybe it wasn’t Grissom or the lab even. Maybe it was the police department or the family even.”

”But you’re the only one mentioned,” Sara countered feeling angry. “There’s nothing here about Nick or Ortega getting suspended or even being involved. They make it sound like you were there alone at this thing. Hell, he makes it sound like you shot that woman yourself.”

“I need some more sleep,” Greg said getting up.

Sara didn’t say anything more. He wasn’t ready to talk yet and that was fine. She was so angry right now she’d likely end up yelling anyway.

Greg made his way back through their bedroom and into the bathroom without as much as a pause in his step. Maybe it was because he didn’t actually remember the attack that returning here hadn’t caused him any anxiety. Stripping down he turned the shower on and got the water as hot as he could before climbing in. He stayed there until the water got cold again, hardly moving and just letting it all wash over him. Putting on a clean change of clothes he finally made it to bed. Sara was still in the front room.

He lay there staring at the ceiling with it all in his head. Now Anderson wasn’t beating around the bush, he’d called Greg incompetent and incapable of doing his job. He’d printed the revised version of Friday night. Mostly it came down to lax protocol and failure to even attempt to save a life. It wasn’t true, Greg knew that. This one stung less because he knew it wasn’t true. Yes there had been a lapse in procedure but there was nothing that he or Nick or even Detective Ortega could have done to save Marsha Jones life. Still, Sara had a point. How did he even know any of this?

****

“Greg,” Sara said gently shaking him, “Come on, wake up Greg.”

”Huh?” he asked, blinking a few times rapidly before checking the clock. It was nearly nine at night.

“Grissom called, he needs us to come in.”

Greg looked at her skeptically.

“I’m suspended.”

”I know, but he wants you in too. Now. He wants everyone in.”

”Is this some kind of trick?” he asked, sitting up on his elbows, “Like you don’t want to leave me home alone and are just telling me Griss wants me to come in so I don’t ask a bunch of questions and we don’t fight.”

”Greg,” Sara said standing up and rolling her eyes. “I wouldn’t go through all that trouble.”

”So he really called?”

”Yes,” she said now fully agitated. “Get up. Get dressed. He wants us to meet him at the scene as soon as we can.”

Greg got out of bed slowly. His head hurt less but he now figured with two back to back head injuries in a year, both requiring stitches, his hair was never going to grow back right. He’d kept it relatively short since coming off the chemo so they hadn’t needed to shave it or anything last night, now he considered growing it out again. If anything to hide the scars he was sure to have.

“Nick and Amy called,” Sara said after a moment, changing into her work clothes as well.

“Yeah, is he coming in too?” Greg asked still feeling a bit set up.

“Yes he is. So is Amy, and she’s on vacation time right now.”

Greg said nothing more, just continued getting dressed.

They were ready to go in under ten minutes. Greg stopped in the kitchen for an apple realizing he hadn’t eaten all day and Sara, despite it being Greg’s car, drove them in. They were the last ones to the lab and subsequently had to check out an SUV and ride together to the scene. It wasn’t something they’d done in a long time; at least since everyone had known they were together.

“So where are we going?” Greg asked settling in to the passenger’s seat.

“Warner house.”

”Again? Any idea why?”

”None. Maybe Warrick got a good lead.”

”Maybe,” Greg echoed watching the houses zip past his window.

Greg yawned, still felt tired. Sara cast a few concerned looks his way which he did his best to ignore. They pulled up and only saw crime scene vehicles in the drive and one unmarked police car, Brass’s. The lights were off but they could clearly see the flashlights in the upper rooms.

As soon as they had their things unloaded Sara got out her phone and rung Grissom.

“Where do you want us?” she asked.

Greg stopped listening; he usually did when she was on the phone. Instead he took a look around the place. The grounds to the house were huge and it was completely still. Something off to his left, just beyond the tree line caught his eye momentarily. Greg stared a few minutes but couldn’t see it again.

“What?” Sara asked, looking for herself after hanging up.

“Nothing,” Greg answered, “Where to?”

Sara led the way into the house. Grissom wanted them both upstairs with the rest of the team.

“Hey guys,” Nick said meeting them at the top of the second flight of steps. “We’re all back here.”

”All?” Sara asked.

Nick just nodded and showed them the way.

“What’s going on?” It was Greg’s turn to ask the questions.

“Well,” Nick said stopping in front of a set of double doors, “it’s supposed to be a suicide but Grissom doesn’t buy it.”

”Who?” Sara asked.

“Not the nanny,” Greg answered more then asked.

“Danielle Carson,” Nick nodded. “She called up Brass this evening said she had something to tell him. That he should meet her here at the house, he found her dead.”

“Did David pronounce her yet?” Greg asked with a hint of a smile.

“Wouldn’t step a foot into the house unless he had,” Nick returned.

“Grow up, both of you,” Sara said.

“Seriously,” Nick continued, “the house looks a bit ransacked. Like someone was looking for something. Danielle’s room is the worst. Cath and Warrick are in there now. Grissom and I are in the bathroom with the db. He wants the two of you to check the girl’s room. It’s adjacent to Danielle’s and she might have hid something in there, left something. I don’t know.”

“He wants us working together?” Greg asked, the look on his face said it all. Sara was wearing one identical.

“I’m just the messenger.”

Greg shrugged it off and turned towards the room but Sara lingered a second longer. She caught Nick’s glance and knew that these were not the original assignments. There was something in that bathroom, the one she noticed now Nick almost seemed to be guarding, that either Grissom or Nick didn’t want them to see. And maybe it wasn’t so much her as it was Greg.

**Chapter 14: This is Where it Ends**

”What do you think we’re looking for?” Greg asked Sara as she joined him in the doorway.

“Full confession maybe?” she joked as she stooped down, leaning on Greg to put the protective slippers over her shoes.

“If only,” Greg answered as he did the same.

Allyson Warner obviously enjoyed a privileged lifestyle. She was three years old and her room was bigger then Greg’s first apartment. Bigger but his wasn’t nearly as pink.

“This place doesn’t look touched,” Sara said as the each instinctively scanned separate sides of the room.

“I know. I was never this neat as a child.”

”Well, you probably didn’t have a nanny or a maid picking up after you either.”

“That’s the truth.”

Sara laughed a little before stopping over a large cork board filled with art work. Greg had found something else to draw his attention.

“Look at all these books,” Greg marveled, “She can’t even read yet, I’m guessing, but man there’s like everything here from Austen to Wells. What toddler gets HG Wells read to them?”

Greg turned around when she hadn’t responded. Sara was still looking at the girls drawings.

“Find something?” he asked coming up behind her.

“Sorry, no,” Sara said shaking herself out of it, “it’s just she was probably pretty happy. Look at this stuff. It’s all rainbows and smiles. Her with her mom and dad. Almost makes you want to have one although I can’t imagine what she’s going through now.”

Greg tried to say something comforting before returning as fast as he could to his side of the room but hadn’t really managed it. Sara didn’t quite know what to think of him right then. She thought she might have hit a nerve but couldn’t figure out why. After a few minutes of steady silence between them she tried again.

“Do you ever think about it?” she asked.

“About what?” he asked in return, knowing very well what she meant. Greg was just avoiding it for as long as possible.

“You know,” she said, scanning over the girls dresser and bed now, “having kids? Having a family?”

”Not really,” he lied, knowing how fake it sounded to his own ears and having a good idea what it sounded like to hers.

He didn’t turn around but knew she was staring at him now. That she’d turned to face him. Greg just continued to look forward, he put all his energy into looking like he’d found the Holy Grail on that book shelf. Anything to keep from turning to her at that moment.

Sara didn’t say anymore, she didn’t have too. Greg shut his eyes momentarily, knowing they were headed for a massive fight in the very near future. She’d caught him in a lie and wouldn’t rest until she had the truth.

Reopening his eyes something did finally catch his attention. One book, high up on the shelf was slightly out of place. It stuck out just a little farther then the rest and had nothing written on its spine.

Hoping the nearby chair would hold his weight Greg brought it over and stood on it to reach the book.

“What is it?” Sara asked as he pulled it down and jumped off the chair.

Greg flipped through the first few pages and knew instinctively. Turning to the end and reading a few lines to himself first, he smiled.

“Our full confession.”

****

Grissom had been glad to have the diary but it wasn’t enough. In it Danielle Carson told how she’d put the poison into the salad dressing but also made numerous vague references to the man who had put her up to it. The theory was that she had been guilt stricken, ready to confess with possible evidence to support her, but the mystery man had gotten to her first.

The ride back to the lab had been filled with stony silence. The tension between them was palpable. Greg was finding himself glad that Sara had left her car there last night so that they didn’t have to endure this at the end of shift as well.

She knew he had lied. Of course she did, he was so bad at it. Sara just hadn’t known why yet. She could only assume that he had thought about having a family, just not with her. That, of course, was not the truth. The truth was more complicated then that.

Greg spent the rest of the shift avoiding her, which was easy to do since Sara was also avoiding him. He’d caught up with Amy, glad to hear that things with her family were going better. Nick sounded even more optimistic. He and Amy’s dad really got on well and Greg was happy for him. The night passed quickly, the only real surprise being that no one had mentioned the latest article to him. At least not yet.

Sara found him before leaving, more out of obligation then anything else. It was easy to see that she was mad. Still mad but she kept it out of her voice. She didn’t want to cause a scene at the office and Greg agreed. They said goodbyes and quietly went their separate ways.

Before he could get far Grissom asked him into his office.

Greg went reluctantly. He was losing the home field advantage now. His plan had been to beat Sara home and fake being asleep to postpone the fight. It wasn’t a good plan, but it was all he had and he was growing desperate.

“Did you see the article yesterday morning?” Grissom asked shutting the door.

“Yeah,” Greg sighed.

“I think we have a problem here, but I might just have the solution.”

Greg looked at Grissom for a moment, startled to see him smiling. Not just smiling, smiling one of his rare ‘I’m up to something’ smiles. Greg had always thought of it as his ‘mad-scientist’ smile.

“I’m listening,” Greg replied before Grissom filled him in.

Twenty minutes later and despite having completely forfeited any attempt to ward off the upcoming argument at home, Greg was in a pretty good mood. Grissom’s plan was genius, but then again the man was a genius. What did Greg expect? Of course it would have to wait until Tuesday night, but Greg could do that. Easily.

Heading home his mood faded. Sara’s car was there, as he’d expected, and he wasn’t sure if he was really ready for this.

Coming into the house he found her pretty much where he’d expected too, sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee.

Greg just silently sat down across from her and waited.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” she asked quietly and he knew that it was a bad sign.

There were so many ways to answer that, but the only truthful ones ended in ‘no’.

“It’s not like we’ve ever talked about it before,” he said instead as an avoidance tactic.

“Still,” she persisted, “it’s not the kind of thing you just never mention. I know your views on religion, politics, music, books, hell Greg I even know your blood type. It just seems strange that this has never come up.”

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it.”

Greg was looking down at his hands, nervously tapping them in sync with his feet.

“I thought we were going somewhere together,” she said sounding very strained. Not angry, just sad.

“And if I don’t,” Greg started but stopped himself, clarified himself. “If we can’t have a family together we’re not?”

Sara looked at him. To her it looked like part of him had shut down and she wasn’t sure what that could mean.

“I don’t know,” she answered truthfully.

Greg nodded in silence. He’d at least been ready for that.

Sara got up and put her cup in the sink having never even drunk a drop. She was practically pacing now, frustrated without reason. Angry at his unwillingness to even discuss the possibility. Angry at his lack of explanation.

“You won’t even consider it, will you?” she asked, angry now.

Greg was relieved to hear it but said nothing. This would be easier if she was angry at him.

“We’re not even going to talk about it?” she continued to question.

“I didn’t know it was so important to you.”

Sara looked at him in disbelief.

“It is to most people Greg,” she argued.

His complete detachment in voice and spirit from the discussion only served to egg her on.

“I don’t even know what else to say,” Sara finally gave in. It was clear to her that he wasn’t going to talk.

“I’m sorry Sara,” he said, still sitting at the table, still looking at his hands, “it’s just something I can’t do.”

If she hadn’t been so angry, if he hadn’t pushed her so far with his behavior, she might have noticed his word choice. But Sara was past reason now.

“Can’t or won’t,” she said harshly before heading out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Greg pressed his forehead to the edge of the table and shut his eyes tightly. His hands, now resting in his lap, felt the few tears he’d let fall and the half whispered answer to Sara’s question.

“Can’t.”

****

Greg didn’t stay long after that. He wrote Sara a quick note and hung it on the fridge before heading to Nick’s place. He knew he should call first but hadn’t been able too. Greg wasn’t sure he’d be able to even look at him without having a complete break down. Nick read people the way most people read street signs. He was going to see right through him and ask a lot of questions, but Greg had no where else to go.

Fortunately when he got there Nick wasn’t home. Thankful and using the spare key Nick had hidden on his stoop, Greg let himself in. Resisting the urge to just use the spare room, deciding that it wasn’t a good idea to emerge from it hours later without Nick ever realizing he’d been there, Greg instead set himself up on the couch.

Emotionally drained he was asleep within minutes of sitting down. Nick, who had gone to breakfast with Amy and her family, found him there a few hours later. It was a surprise. Knowing there was only one reason Greg would be there Nick let him be. It was easy enough to assume he and Sara had fought. Nick just put an extra pillow out beside him and an extra blanket over him before going to sleep himself.

That afternoon, upon waking, Nick went back into his living room to find Greg already awake and watching television.

“Anything good?” he asked, sitting down beside him. There was no way he was just going to come out and ask what had happened.

“No,” Greg answered, staring straight ahead but still flipping channels.

“Hungry?” Nick asked, getting up and going to the fridge himself.

Greg turned the TV off and followed. He wasn’t hungry, he wasn’t anything. Greg felt numb.

Nick gave up trying to find any thing edible and grabbed a bottle of water instead. Most everything else was expired, he rarely ate at home. He tossed one to Greg as well despite him never asking.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Greg didn’t even open his. Nick was almost ready to ask what had happened when Greg spoke up.

“Do you think I could stay here a few days?”

Nick looked at him curiously. In ways it confirmed what he’d thought, that this wasn’t a typical fight for them. That it must be serious.

“Of course you can,” Nick answered wanting to ask more questions but not able to bring himself to it.

“I owe you one,” Greg said standing up and putting the unopened water down on the counter, “Mind if I jump in the shower?”

”Stop asking stupid questions,” Nick said with a smile which Greg didn’t return. He just nodded and made his way towards the bathroom.

Nick watched him go before shaking his own head at it. At them. He couldn’t figure it, they’d seemed okay. They were okay just last night. What the hell had happened?

**Chapter 15: Crossroads**

Sara had gone into work early that night. She’d heard Greg leave the house not long after she’d left the kitchen knowing full well that he wouldn’t be back any time soon. The note he’d left was brief, one line: Gone to Nick’s. Unable to do anything constructive at the house, she’d gone to the lab instead where Grissom found her staring at the most recent crime scene photos from the Warner house.

“I thought you were handling the diary?” he asked taking a seat next to her.

“This is why you didn’t want Greg in there, right?” she asked ignoring his question, staring at the body of Danielle Carson.

“I didn’t want you in there either.”

“I’ve seen drowning victims before Grissom.”

Sara said it with her usual conviction, but she continued to stare. She wouldn’t admit it to him but it was hard to see. Hard to take. She’d read the tox screen, knew what had happened. Someone had drugged Danielle Carson and then drowned her in the bathtub, much the same as Dr. Fenton had tried to do with Greg just over two months ago. Just like he’d threaten to do with her watching.

Grissom didn’t respond right away.

“Any theories?” he asked as she finally put the pictures down.

“Nothing new,” she answered. “The diary has references to some one named Bobby, but without a last name it’s going to be hard to track him down. I figured we can start by asking the sister Angela; she lived in the house and might know who he was. That and try Danielle’s family, they might know.”

”Her family is flying in tomorrow from Chicago. You and Greg can get in contact with them and get some more information about Danielle’s friends here.”

“Wait,” Sara said, “me and Greg? You want us to work this together.”

“Why not?” Grissom asked, “You’re both professional.”

“I know but considering everything…”

”Sara,” Grissom cut her off, “I’m not concerned so you shouldn’t be.”

Sara nodded and Grissom stood to go. Even two days ago she would have happily accepted the assignment; would have been happy to have the chance to work with Greg again in the field. Now she felt anything but.

****

Greg spent Monday night mostly dodging Nick’s less then subtle questions about what had happened. He did his best to joke his way out of it, but knew that it hadn’t entirely worked. Finally, unable to take it any more, Greg left. Knowing that Sara had probably gone in early he stopped by the house after ten. Sure enough she was gone.

After packing a light bag to get him through the next few days, Greg had nothing better to do then clean. He did the laundry then the dishes and still felt antsy. Out his computer and his PlayStation, he tried reading but couldn’t keep focused. Despite it he spent half the night there till he was sure Nick was asleep again. Twice in one night he got lucky, Nick was out cold when he got back.

Greg just decided not to sleep at all that night since he had an early appointment with Dr. Jennings that day. He was out the door before Nick even woke up and in the waiting room twenty minutes early.

She greeted him kindly, the way she always had, but he saw the look on her face as he sat down.

“I thought Sara was coming in with you today?” she asked.

Greg stifled a laugh and shook his head.

“Rough weekend?”

Still he didn’t talk. He hadn’t realized it had only been four days since he’d seen her last. It seemed like a decade. Greg cradled his head in his hands and just tried to push through it. Just let it out. There was no shock in finding his eyes were wet, it almost felt good.

“Sorry,” he choked out finally looking up.

“You don’t have to apologize Greg,” she offered kindly. She really did look worried.

“And you thought I was going to have a manic episode,” he joked with her mostly to regain his composure.

She laughed with him and shrugged her shoulders.

“I’ve been wrong before. So what did happen?”

“Let’s see, I had two articles written about me in the Sun detailing all the worst parts of my life, a dead body on scene that wasn’t quite dead yet, that got me suspended for three days from work. I was robbed and got my head cracked open in the process and I think Sara and I are over.”

“What’s on your mind right now?”

“Honestly? Sara. We had a huge fight yesterday.”

”About what?”

”The future. Our future. She wants a family.”

”And you don’t?”

Greg turned his head away slightly but didn’t answer.

“Greg?” she tried again.

“It’s not that. I do, I really do,” he said admitting it for the first time even to himself.

“Too young? Too soon?” she offered, trying to make it easier.

Greg shook his head.

“Chemotherapy,” he said instead.

Dr. Jennings let it sink in and understood.

“How long have you known that you couldn’t father a child?” she asked.

She knew Greg had had leukemia as a child, had fought with it for years. Up until now she’d only considered the emotional side effects, not the physical.

“About ten years. My parents knew longer, had been told by the doctors when I was still in treatment. They waited until I was out of high school to tell me. That’s when I got tested and it all became official.”

“Have you ever talked with anyone about this, professionally I mean?”

”Like what, a specialist or a psychiatrist?”

”Psychiatrist.”

”No. Dr. Sanchez and I never talked about it. I had no reason too.”

“So you never thought about the possibility of this coming up with Sara before?”

”You know I really didn’t. I was just kind of fooling myself that it wouldn’t. That she hadn’t asked yet, most girls get that kind of information out of you within two or three months, sometimes weeks. I guess I thought since she hadn’t yet that I was safe from it, that she’d never ask.”

“I’m sure there were other concerns at the time.”

”There were. I was still in chemo when we first got together. I got sick enough for a time that she probably never looked past tomorrow. I didn’t.”

“But things have changed now. You’re in remission. The two of you have a house now. You’ve both moved on.”

”Yeah.”

“Obviously you’re committed to her.”

Greg just nodded his head and said nothing.

“Have you two discussed other possibilities? If you both want a family there’s always adoption, surrogates, in vitro fertilization even. The old fashion way isn’t the only way any more.”

”No,” Greg answered and then paused before continuing on in a much lower voice. “She doesn’t even know yet.”

”So you haven’t told her at all? Any of this? She’s been left assuming you just don’t want a family?”

”Pretty much.”

Dr. Jennings shook her head and took some notes.

“Is it that you don’t think she’ll understand?” she asked after a moment.

”No, she will. That’s the problem.”

”Explain it to me.”

“I don’t want her to settle.”

****

Nick really was worried about Greg but since he wasn’t willing to talk to him he only hoped he was talking to someone. He thought it was a good sign that he’d at least gone to his session on Tuesday morning. He would try talking to Greg again before shift started but didn’t hold out much hope.

Once more he was up early that day to meet Amy and her parents for brunch. Nick really did like them, only her dad more then her mom and sister. He knew Jennifer didn’t like him but he got the distinct impression Amy’s mom Lynn didn’t much either. She was civil to him, polite even, but never actively engaged him in conversation.

Nick picked up Amy, relieved that Jennifer wasn’t coming this time. They hadn’t spent nearly any time alone together in over a week. He missed that. Really missed that. He wasn’t going to pretend that a lot of his previous relationships, if they could be called that, had relied heavily on the physical. And yes he missed that with Amy as well but he really just wanted to be talking with her. Nick honestly missed her company.

“You know what today is?” she asked as they drove over.

“Tuesday?” he smirked at her.

“No. Okay, yes, but that’s not what I’m getting at.”

”Well, what are you getting at?” he asked, tugging her ear because he knew it made her laugh.

She did and pushed his hand away, also as he expected. It gave him the chance to hold it making them both smile.

“Today is the halfway point for my parents’ trip. They’ve been here four days now and are leaving in another four.”

”I thought you were enjoying their visit.”

“It hasn’t been bad,” she admitted as they pulled into the Bellagio “but the sooner they’re back in California the happier I’ll be.”

They parked the car and found their way to the restaurant. Everything went smoothly, the best it had gone since they’d arrived. Without Jennifer around it was a lot easier. Afterwards they walked through some of the shops and Nick was surprised when it was Amy’s mother Lynn who ended up walking beside him as Amy and her father went forward into one or more of the shops. For more then a few minutes they were both silent. She was the first to speak.

“How serious are you about my daughter?” she asked, sitting down at a bench and indicating for him to join her.

Nick didn’t know what to say. She’d never asked him to so much as pass the salt before and now she was questioning his intentions with Amy. He recovered himself quickly enough and sat beside her before answering.

“Well,” he began, “we’ve only been going out a few months but I am serious about her. Completely.”

She nodded and for another moment was quiet. Nick wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

“I’m sure you can deduce from my behavior that I don’t approve of this relationship. It’s nothing against you personally, believe me if she’d of introduced you to us at a different time in her life I would be completely supportive. It’s just right now Amy’s too young to be seriously involved. She has a career to think of.”

“No offense, but isn’t that Amy’s decision to make?”

Lynn nodded but made no other comment. Now he really was at a loss for words, something that didn’t happen often. She looked at him for a moment, scrutinized even.

“My daughter has a brilliant mind. She would have made an incredible doctor but her heart wasn’t in it. Instead, she can still make an incredible scientist. When she left college she wanted to go into pharmaceuticals. Research and development. At the time work was hard to find so she took what came along.”

”The crime lab here,” Nick guessed.

“Yes,” Lynn said smiling at him, “she was recommended for it by a family friend, had some background with forensics but it wasn’t her first choice. We didn’t want her moving away from home but she wanted to be working. It was understood that she would move back once the job she did want came available.”

“And now it has,” Nick said looking towards where Amy stood with her father, watching one of the performers littering the mall. She caught his eye briefly and smiled at him.

“In two months she can start at Stanford Medical. It wouldn’t be an entry level position. She’d be part of a team with the possibility of leading her own very soon, doing what she wanted to do not just the grunt work.”

Nick nodded, understanding but not wanting too.

“As I said it isn’t you, it’s the distraction you cause. Amy doesn’t need that right now. She needs to remember her goals in life. Her dreams. Not get caught up in someone else’s.”

Nick wanted to say something here but she instinctively cut him off. Continued speaking.

“I speak from experience on this. I married an older man when I was young, had my children before my career, but it was never easy. You lose part of yourself. I don’t want that for my daughter.”

“And what about what Amy wants?” he asked meeting her stare.

“So you do understand,” she said sincerely as if he hadn’t asked a question but answered one.

**Chapter 16: Sinking Feeling**

Greg made it in to work early that night. He had plenty to do and needed to just be out of the way and working. After his appointment he’d gone back to Nick’s but hadn’t really slept. He wasn’t sure if he’d make it through tonight, but he’d have to try. Making his way to trace, he wasn’t there long before he was interrupted.

“Greg,” Warrick called out ending his conversation with Hodges over a fiber sample found at the Warner house.

They both looked up at him with surprise. Warrick’s voice was louder then he normally chose to talk, much louder.

“What’s up?” Greg asked, turning from Hodges to face him.

“You tell me?” Warrick asked in return putting two evidence bags into his hands.

“What’s this?”

“I don’t know. No one knows because you mislabeled them. Again. I can’t cover for you on this one man. Not after all the crap that’s gone on lately.”

”Listen,” Greg said standing up and moving to the door, speaking in lower voices, “I’ll fix it. I can. Just give me a few minutes, let me wrap…”

”No. Not this time. You can explain it yourself to Grissom. He wants to see you right after the shift meeting.”

“Warrick, please. I’m already on thin ice…”

”Sorry, no can do. I’m not going down on this one like Nick did on the last.”

Greg said nothing more, just watched him go before turning back around to find Hodges grinning at him.

“Just page me when you know what it is,” he said shortly before leaving himself.

Greg walked briskly down the hallway with the evidence bags in hand before turning into break room for the start of shift meeting. He sat in the back and held onto them throughout. Greg listened as Grissom read off the assignments, but only really heard the part about Sara and him handling the diary and nothing else. As soon as it broke up he did his best to glare at Warrick and headed off to Grissom’s office.

“Shut the door behind you,” he said without looking up.

Greg did and then tossed the bags onto Grissom’s desk.

“What is that exactly?” he asked as he sat down.

”Leftovers from the break room refrigerator.”

Greg nodded and said nothing. It was all part of the plan.

“Shouldn’t you be yelling at me?”

”We’ll save it for when we have an audience,” he said with a smile.

Grissom had arranged for Warrick to confront Greg in front of three different people with three different stories regarding the evidence bags. Those three people were all ones that Grissom suspected to have a grudge against Greg for whatever reason and could reasonably be assumed to know the details of both the Jones and Fenton cases. They’d give it a week and see if any new stories surfaced containing some of their new ‘facts’ and then they’d know where the mole was. Because even if Grissom didn’t know who the mole was, he was certain now someone in the lab was talking directly with Anderson from the Sun.

They sat and talked for a few minutes; occasionally Grissom would raise his voice and say something random as one of the suspects walked by. And they all walked by. The accusations all ended with Greg being in there now with Grissom getting the book thrown at him.

After they’d all gone by, Hodges twice, Grissom said he should get to work but try not to look to happy if he could help it. And that it would be best if he and Warrick stayed out of each others way as well. Greg nodded and thought he could do that easily enough. Aside from being apart of a sting operation, that was cool, he didn’t really have much else to be happy about right now.

The first thing he did was the most awkward. He found Sara. She was in the AV room, reviewing the diary as was their assignment. He hovered in the door for a moment feeling very much aware that the last words they’d spoken were full of anger.

“I haven’t found much,” she said without turning towards him, “I mean nothing concerning how she actually got the Tetrodotoxin or when she put it into the salad dressing.”

Greg nodded and walked into the room now, caught.

“The last page, the one you found, is the only one that references it at all.”

”So does it look like a forgery?” he asked sitting down beside her to see for himself.

“No,” she answered with a shake of her head, “or if it is it’s a real good one. We can have it run just to be sure but it looks legitimate, it just doesn’t make sense.”

“Anything in it for trace?”

”No, no hair, fiber, blood. Nothing. We got some prints but they’re all the victims.”

”So it’s definitely not intentional. She was killed.”

Sara just nodded at this. She didn’t want him to ask what she was positive he would next.

“How?”

Still flipping through the diary she told him.

“Drown.”

”In the bath tub.”

Sara nodded. He’d kind of assumed that.

“They found valium in her system.”

It was Greg’s turn to nod. He felt numb. Part of him felt that he should see it for himself, should have been able too at the scene even. Get it out of the way. This wasn’t their first drowning victim and it wouldn’t be their last. Another part of him was relieved. Greg wasn’t sure he was ready. He briefly wondered if Sara had yet but knew she probably did. That she’d come in early last night specifically to see the crime scene photos.

“Now what?” he asked.

She considered returning that question to him. Sara had no idea what to do, but not in regards to the case.

“Well, I’ve arranged for us to meet with Danielle Carson’s parents’ tomorrow afternoon at three, down at the station. Brass is joining us.”

”Okay, what about tonight?”

”Tonight we go back to the scene, see if anything was missed.”

”Aren’t we just working the diary?” Greg asked, confused.

“Yes, but we never got to see Danielle’s room. She probably spent most of her time writing the diary there and just hid it in Allyson’s.”

“So when do we leave?”

“After you talk with Catherine. She has some questions about the robbery.”

Greg nodded and stood up.

“I’ll find her and then come back.”

Sara didn’t look up so he assumed she was alright with that. He got half way to the door before coming back and sitting down again.

“Can we take our break together?” he asked.

Sara looked at him and knew he wanted to at least try and talk it out. She smiled and nodded at him, agreeing. She hated the feeling in her stomach that was caused by this fight. Hated feeling so ill at ease around him.

“Good,” he said, answering his own question, “I’ll be back soon then.”

Greg left the room with a smile, feeling a little better. Dr. Jennings had convinced him to at least broach the subject with Sara. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do it, but he was going to try. He felt sick about fighting with her. And the thought of them actually breaking up was really worrying him. At least right now he had something else to do, find Catherine. He ran into her in the break room talking with Warrick.

Doing his best to give Warrick the cold shoulder as instructed, he approached her. He had little luck, Warrick trying to look mad when he wasn’t really almost made him laugh.

“What’s going on?” Catherine asked looking between the two of them.

“Nothing,” Greg answered, fighting the smile, “Sara said you wanted to talk.”

“Yeah,” she said, not buying it, “just a few questions about the break in.”

”I’ll see you both later,” Warrick said, also suppressing a smile as he left.

“Shoot.” Greg said sitting at the table.

“Okay,” Catherine began joining him, “the last thing you remember is what, going into the bedroom?”

”Yes,” Greg started, “I’d heard a noise while I was on the couch, checked all the rooms up until then and that’s the last thing I remember doing before pulling myself up off the floor.”

”So you were facing the bedroom, in the doorway.”

Greg thought it over for a second.

“Yes I was in the doorway, looking at the window. I told you before that I remember the window being open…”

”But the back door was shut,” she interrupted.

“Yes. It was shut, or if it was open I couldn’t tell. It is kind of hidden behind the dresser.”

”And when you woke up, was the door open then?”

”The front door was.”

”The front door?” she asked confused.

“Yeah, I woke up and saw that the front door…” Greg trailed off as it suddenly dawned on him. He’d been knocked out facing one way and woken up facing the other.

“No one mentioned the front door being open,” Catherine said jotting it down in her notebook.

“I didn’t think of it till now. It’s the first thing I saw, it was wide open.”

”That doesn’t make sense,” Catherine started, “the back door was open, we didn’t get prints but we got tire marks in the alleyway pulling out. Your back gate was open too.”

”So what, someone moved me while I was out?”

”Sounds like it. You were in the doorway when they knocked you out; you were probably in the way. We’ve still got your shirt. I’ll see if we can pull anything off of it.”

Greg nodded suddenly feeling a little more violated then he had before. The thought that someone had moved him, touched him even when he wasn’t aware of it was kind of creepy.

“But,” he said, “that still doesn’t answer the question of why the front door was open.”

”No it doesn’t.”

****

Greg and Sara decided to go to the crime scene first before going on break. They’d found a few photographs of Danielle and some unnamed man to show her parents tomorrow hoping one of them was the infamous Bobby and a few letters also referencing the mystery man. Otherwise there was nothing left to collect.

The called in that they were taking their breaks and pulled over at a nearby restaurant. At first it was quiet; they’d sat and ordered without saying much. Greg knew he had to start this, just wasn’t sure how.

“I saw Dr. Jennings today.”

Sara nodded. She just now remembered she was supposed to go with him, but didn’t bring it up. Maybe he would.

“We, um, we talked about everything that’s been going on.”

”That’s good,” she said looking around. This was awkward. He was saying they’d talked about her and she didn’t think she liked that.

“She thought that I should talk to you about some things,” he finished lamely.

Sara stared at him. That should have been obvious.

“Sara,” he began, despite the look he was now receiving, “I think you got the wrong idea from me about what we’d been talking about.”

She continued to just stare at him. He really was feeling uncomfortable now.

“Maybe we should just talk about this later.”

“No,” she finally spoke, “let’s do this now.”

Greg took in a deep breath, now uncertain he could actually say it. She was mad still, he could feel it.

“It’s not like I don’t want to talk about it, it’s just the whole thing is kind of sudden.”

Greg mentally cursed. He was chickening out and he knew it. It was just so much easier to take if she thought he didn’t want kids, then if she knew he couldn’t have them. Then at least she’d be rejecting his opinions not just him.

“Well, we’re talking now. I just asked you what you thought about the idea, what you wanted and you got evasive. You wouldn’t even discuss it with me.”

”I know.”

”That’s it?” she asked, “You know. What about what you think? Why aren’t you answering my questions?”

”So you want to have kids before getting married?” he asked in return, knowing that it was a low blow.

“We’ve talked about this and you know how I feel; we don’t have to be married to have a family together to have a life together.”

”What if I thought we did? You wanted to wait and I was okay with that. What if I wasn’t anymore?”

Greg was grasping at straws and they both knew it. They’d talked about marriage and decided to wait. They were in no hurry and they’d both agreed. He was just doing his best to avoid the real issue.

“So let’s get married then if it’s that important to you. Would you be willing to at least talk about it then?” she asked in return, heavy on the sarcasm. He could tell he was caught. “What would you say to kids if we were married?”

Sara stared at him, unblinking. She knew he’d been playing a game with her, seeing how committed she was to it and how far she’d be willing to go before backing down. But she wasn’t backing down on this. She wasn’t even sure she wanted a baby, she knew she didn’t right now, Sara was just really upset that he wouldn’t even talk about it with her. Had flat out refused it without explanation and it wasn’t like him at all.

“Come on Greg, this is Vegas. We can go get married now if you want.”

“You’re not being serious,” he said.

“And neither are you.”

He stayed silent, just pushed his food around the plate with his fork.

“It’s me isn’t it?” she asked. She didn’t sound bitter any more or angry. Her voice was soft. “You don’t want to have this with me.”

”No,” he said his voice flattering some. “No, Sara this isn’t…this isn’t about you. Aw, man. Sara this is about me. When I said I didn’t I mean I couldn’t…”

Sara looked at him with uncertainty.

“I do want that. I want a family. More importantly, I want one with you. It’s just not possible.”

Sara didn’t know if she believed it. She continued to stare at him and shook her head slightly.

“I really can’t,” he finished looking down again.

Neither of them said anymore, just paid the bill and left in silence. It finally struck her. Finally sunk in but knowing the truth didn’t help they way she thought it would.


	5. Privacy

**Title:** Privacy  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Greg/Sara and Nick/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for bad words and creepiness  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** It’s all mine, because yeah, this is what I’d do with my free time if I actually owned these characters.  
 **Summary:**

As Greg and Sara adjust to living together more permanently, outside influences begin to take their toll. Takes place three weeks after ‘Issues’.

**Chapter 17: Conversations**

Greg went straight to Nick’s house that morning. He and Sara had only spoken in half sentences the rest of the night as needed. They were meeting that day at three to talk with the Carson’s about their daughter, but that was it. He’d only told two people before her that he was sterile. One was Dr. Jennings and the other was his college girlfriend Erika who had dumped him not long after that talk. And now Sara knew and Greg had no idea what she was thinking about and didn’t think he could stand too know.

Thankful that Nick was also in a quiet mood, he just went straight to bed. Nick hadn’t talked much since Monday night and Greg had been glad, but it was odd. He’d spent most of Monday trying to figure out what was wrong between Sara and him, and now Nick didn’t seem to want to talk about anything. Greg made a mental note to ask him about it later, but much later. He didn’t know how good he’d be with other people’s problems considering how little luck he had with his own.

Greg went to bed but he couldn’t sleep. He’d only slept Monday because he was so drained. Yesterday he’d gotten a few hours but today was different. Now he had nothing but time to mull it all over. And he did until it was almost time to get going. Greg dragged himself to the shower and got dressed on auto pilot. He was dreading seeing Sara again so soon but that couldn’t be avoided. He was convinced that he’d know how she felt by what she’d say to him.

Dressing as conservatively as he could he got down to the station half an hour early. Sara was there already. They waited together in Brass’ office in silence until the Carson’s arrived each reviewing their notes.

They didn’t have long to wait, Brass arrived earlier then expected with James and Tammy Carson. They were still distraught over their daughter’s death and had many questions for the three of them.

Sara was glad to see that Greg was holding his own, more then that even. He answered everything easily enough, interjected only when he had to and was proving to be very personable something she never really got a grasp on. Most importantly, the Carson’s seemed to like him the best. It was easy enough for her and Jim to see that he was going to get the most information out of them then either of them so they both backed off almost forcing him to do most of the talking. Greg either didn’t notice it or didn’t mind.

Finally they got around to asking their questions. This was going to be tricky. They didn’t want to upset them by making them think their daughter was a murder suspect, but she was. She’d written that she was the one to poison the Warner party, but there was more to it then that.

“Did your daughter ever say that she wasn’t happy working for the Warner’s?” Greg asked to both of them.

“She’d had some problems with Mrs. Warner,” Tammy Carson admitted, “said that she had her doing things outside of her job. Running errands, making meals, nothing too bad but it did bother Danielle. They’d just worked it out a few weeks ago. Mr. Warner even gave her a raise.”

”Danielle was happy then?”

”Very,” she went on. “she loved it there. She was always talking about how great Allyson was. Called her gifted. Danielle loved children.”

”Is that why she wanted to be a nanny?” Greg continued to ask.

The Carson’s looked to each other for a moment before James Carson spoke.

“No. Danielle had a tough time at college, needed a break. She was taking a few years off and wanted to get away so she took the job. She was studying to be a pediatrician.”

”Did she have any special friends that you knew of here?” Sara asked now.

“No one she spoke of in particular,” Mrs. Carson answered. “She was very busy with Allyson, practically worked twenty-four hours a day.”

”We found this in her room,” Greg said taking out the photo of Danielle with the unknown man, “Do you have any idea who it might be with her?”

They took the picture and passed it once between the two of them.

“No,” Mr. Carson said handing it back, “Sorry, I don’t know who that is.”

”Did she mention anyone named Bobby to you?” he tried instead.

“Not that I recall,” James Carson answered but his wife hesitated.

“I think there was a Bob that worked for the Warner’s,” Tammy Carson supplied. “Part time, maybe as a gardener. I know Danielle mentioned him a few times.”

After that there hadn’t been much more to say. They all thanked them for their time and assured them they would get the answers needed. It wasn’t much but it was more then they had before. Brass escorted them out of the building leaving Greg and Sara alone once more.

“You did good,” Sara said as they both put away their things.

“Thanks.”

Done now, they had nothing else to do but stand and stare at one another. Greg couldn’t tell what she was thinking, couldn’t even guess. Neither could Sara.

“Why don’t you come back to the house with me,” Sara tried. “We’ve got some time before shift starts. We can talk, maybe have some dinner.”

“I don’t know,” he began looking down at his feet. He didn’t want another fight.

“Please Greg, just come home.”

That did it. He looked up at her and smiled a bit. Relieved even. She still thought of it as home. That couldn’t be all bad.

“Okay,” Greg said with a nod.

Sara smiled back, also relieved. They could work through this. They had too.

****

Amy went straight from a late lunch with her parents to Nick’s place. She was irritated and needed to see him. To see a friendly face would be nice right about now, especially his. Thinking he’d be asleep, it was still early in the day, she used his hidden key to let herself in.

“Sorry,” she said finding him on the couch instead, “I didn’t think you’d be up.”

”Couldn’t sleep,” he answered.

“Bad night?” she asked joining him on the couch.

“Not really, just a lot of things on my mind,” he answered again before really taking a look at her, “What’s wrong?”

“Everything. I finally figured out why my parents are here.”

Nick said nothing. He already knew.

“They want me to move back with them,” Amy continued, too irritated to notice his silence. “They expect me to take some job they’ve lined up and just leave. Can you believe that?”

”What’s the job?” he asked, knowing that too.

“It’s with Stanford Medical doing research on drug therapy.”

Nick didn’t comment on it so again Amy continued.

“I mean, it is a good job. It’s actually more like what I wanted to do when I graduated and it pays well, but still.”

“You don’t want to do medical research anymore?” he asked her, sounding almost hopeful.

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it in awhile. I know they’re only trying to help but I wish they’d stop interfering.”

”They just want what’s best for you.”

Amy stopped and looked at him. Something wasn’t right here.

“I’m old enough to decide that for myself.”

“I know you are,” Nick agreed, “but have you even considered it? It sounds like a really good opportunity. It would give you the chance to lead. You shouldn’t just rule it out automatically because your parents found it first.”

”Okay,” she began becoming annoyed, “first off, I do lead. If you haven’t noticed before, I’m in charge in my lab. I have to figure things out for myself, do things for myself. I don’t have anyone there to help me with that.”

”Amy I didn’t mean it like that.”

”Well how did you mean it?” she questioned, but continued on before he could answer. “And how do you know so much about this new job? They talked to you about it first didn’t they?”

Nick just looked down. He couldn’t lie to her.

“I can’t believe this,” Amy said standing up, “you know why I didn’t want you to meet them? This is why. My mother, it was my mother wasn’t it? She told you what she thought would be best for me and you agreed.”

“It’s not like that,” he tried, standing as well and coming over to her.

Amy just stepped back.

“No, it is. It always is.”

”All I’m trying to say is that you should at least consider it.”

”I don’t need to consider it,” she shot back. “I like what I do now. I’m happy here. You know, I don’t know if I’ll always want to work in the crime lab, but right now I do. It’s challenging.”

“But isn’t this chance that you wanted?”

”Maybe once, but it isn’t now. I’m twenty-three; I don’t know what I want exactly out of life. Or if I did, I’m not so sure anymore.”

They both stood silent for a moment. Amy to angry to speak and Nick not sure what to do.

“I’m going,” Amy said finally, “If I stay here any longer I’m going to really say something I’ll regret.”

”Amy please,” Nick said taking hold of her arm, “I’m not trying to tell you what to do. I just don’t want you to pass up something that could be big for you.”

He didn’t have to finish with ‘because of me’; she could read it in his eyes. Amy just gave him a weak smile and headed for the door. She made it two blocks down the road before she had to pull over. She could no longer see the road she’d begun crying so hard.

It was a first for her. Each time she’d introduced her parents to a guy she was seeing they’d end up talking her out of him, out of the relationship. They’d lecture her about her responsibilities, about her plans and about distractions. She’d always given in before but this time she thought it would be different. And it had been.

This time they’d talked him out of her.

****

Greg and Sara had a very quiet afternoon. They hadn’t spoken much, but the silence wasn’t as uncomfortable as it had been. They talked about little things when they did talk but none of it was about them. Mostly they talked about the Warner case and how they could get a list of their employees and such.

Finally, after preparing dinner together and sitting down to eat, Sara broached the subject.

“You could have told me before,” she said. It wasn’t mean or accusing, just truthful.

“I wanted too, I just didn’t know how.”

Sara nodded.

“Are you mad?” he asked because he really couldn’t tell.

“I am that you didn’t tell me, but not about anything else.”

Greg didn’t think he believed it and Sara saw that.

“Okay, put yourself in my position,” she tried, “if I couldn’t carry a child would you be mad at me?”

”No, of course not.”

”What if I didn’t tell you that?”

Greg saw her point.

“So I am kind of a jerk.”

”No, you’re not,” she said smiling now, “I just don’t understand why you didn’t just tell me sooner. You could have saved us a both some sleepless nights.”

”It isn’t easy. I’ve only told one other person besides you and Dr. Jennings, and that didn’t go very well.”

”Who was she?” Sara asked, knowing that had to be the case.

“An old girlfriend,” he said feeling himself blush and not able to control it. “She was, wow, how do I say all this?”

He laughed nervously and Sara just smiled at him and tried to be patient.

“We met at Berkley. Erika was my first real girlfriend. She was my first lot of things.”

”I don’t need the details,” Sara said somewhat seriously.

“Good,” Greg said letting out a breath.

“But you told her and what?”

“She left me.”

Sara understood. They first person he’d trusted with that information had thrown him off. It made more sense now.

“I’m better off,” he continued, meaning it. “I’d of never come here if we hadn’t broken up. I’m glad that happened.”

“Me too.”

Greg smiled at her and took her hand.

“So you up to seeing Dr. Jennings with me tomorrow?” he asked.

Sara nodded and returned his smile. They’d be alright.

**Chapter 18: Girls Night Out**

Thursday night had been productive. Sara and Greg had tracked down the list of the Warner’s employees and sure enough there was a Robert Eriksson listed as a part time gardener. They hadn’t been able to get a hold of him that night but did learn that he’d had a prior arrest for burglary but without a conviction. They’d also found out more about Danielle Carson’s little break from college. She’d suffered a nervous break down during her freshman year and had decided to take some time off from the academia. Shortly after that she’d begun working for the Warner’s, which was almost two years ago.

The next morning Greg and Sara had left early for breakfast before heading to Dr. Jennings office together. The three of them had sat down and talked about everything that had been happening lately, what they were doing about the situation and generally the moods and behaviors to watch for leading into either a manic or depressive episode. They’d left feeling good.

When they got home they both wasted no time getting ready for bed, neither feeling the inclination to actually sleep. It had been a long couple of days and they just needed to reaffirm certain things to each other.

Having been awake for all of the morning and most of the last few days both slept in way past their normal time. It was nearly eight at night before they were both roused by the doorbell.

“It’s got to be Betty,” Greg said rolling over towards her and laughing a little.

“She’s probably here to ask why she hasn’t seen your car in the driveway,” Sara said, amused herself.

“Well, it’s your turn. I played nice last time.”

Sara sat up and gave him a look, making him laugh harder.

“Fine,” she said throwing off the covers and putting on his t-shirt and her sweat pants.

She gave Greg one last look of contempt, nothing serious of course, before heading out of the door and down the hall. Greg got out of bed now himself, he didn’t intend to leave Sara alone with Betty for long. Betty might not survive the encounter. Putting on his own pajama bottoms and a new t-shirt from the dresser, he pushed his hands through his hair before going out to the living room to join them. Instead of Betty he found Amy and her sister Jennifer sitting down with Sara in the living room.

“Hey,” he said, “What’s going on?”

”We’re going out tonight,” Amy said smiling some, “and wanted to see if Sara, since she’s off, wanted to join us.”

Greg nodded and looked at Sara. She didn’t look like she didn’t like the idea entirely, but could sense like he did that Amy might have something more to talk about. Amy looked a bit frazzled. Jennifer just continued to look indifferent. Although it did amuse him to see the look on her face when he’d come out of the back room. She’d obviously thought Sara lived here alone.

“Where are you going?” Sara asked.

“I don’t know,” Amy answered, “a club, a bar, wherever. Jennifer’s leaving tomorrow afternoon and I thought it would be good to get out.”

”Okay,” Sara said nodding her head, looking up briefly at Greg. “I’ll just go get ready.”

Sara got up and left and Jennifer, after asking for the restroom, followed soon after.

“She’s leaving early?” Greg asked sitting down next to Amy.

Amy let out a sigh and buried her head in her hands. Greg instinctively rubbed her back, not sure what was going on.

“Yes. My parents are too,” she said in a low whisper, looking towards the bathroom as she spoke. “We had a huge fight. I think Jennifer’s just hanging around with me now to gloat. I know Sara isn’t in to this kind of thing, but I’m so glad she’s coming.”

”Are you okay?”

”Yeah,” she answered, still sounding shaky. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I feel like everything is just falling apart around me.”

”It’ll be fine,” he said putting his arm around her shoulder, “I fight with my parents all the time.”

”No, not like this. I just lost it. Really lost it. I told them I don’t want their help any more, that I don’t need it. They’re selling the condo. Greg, in a week I’m not going to have a place to live.”

”That’s not a problem. We’ll find you something. If nothing else you can stay with us for awhile or with Nick. He’ll be glad to have you stay with him.”

Amy head went back into her hands and Greg knew he’d said something wrong. He wasn’t sure but he thought she might be crying. Amy spoke some words he didn’t catch and had to force her to repeat.

“We broke up.”

“What?” he asked, louder then necessary but he couldn’t help it. He was shocked.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, okay?” she said standing up and going to the kitchen sink.

Greg followed right behind.

“But, what happened? Amy I thought you guys were happy.”

”Please,” she said splashing some water on her face before grabbing a glass of water to drink. “I’ll tell you all about it later. Not right now. Better yet, ask him.”

Greg heard bitterness in her voice, it sounded off. Amy never sounded this way. Before he could say anymore Jennifer was back. She gave them both a look, skeptical, as if the two of them talking amounted to some type of crime, before joining them in the kitchen. Sara was out moments later, dressed nicely but still casual. Greg smiled as he looked her over, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks.

“Any idea where to first?” she asked the sisters.

“I want to hit the strip,” Jennifer said authoritatively.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. She really didn’t care, just wanted to be doing anything other then sitting still right now.

“Okay, but we’re not driving it. Not at this time of night. I’ll call a taxi.” Sara said.

Amy looked a little better just before they left. Jennifer, much the same as she always had. Sara who had hung back a second to talk with Greg, was still reluctant.

“Have fun,” Greg said standing with her in the doorway, smiling.

“I will,” she said arms crossed in a way that was contradictory to the sentiment just expressed.

Greg just laughed at her.

“I will,” she said again more light hearted. “Is she okay?”

Greg hazarded a glance her way before shaking his head slightly.

“Which is it? Nick, her sister or her parents?”

”All of the above.”

Sara winced.

“Just don’t let her dwell on it,” Greg supplied.

“I’ll try.”

Sara started to leave but he stopped her short by putting his hands around her waist, pulling her close.

“What?” he asked, “No kiss goodbye?”

”Their staring,” she answered with a smile.

“So,” he replied, leaning in and kissing her slowly anyway.

Sara pushed away from him reluctantly, smiling as she walked down the path to the waiting taxi. Greg waved once at them all before they pulled away before going back into the house himself to get ready for his shift.

****

The strip, as it always was, was packed. People were everywhere. They’d gone in and out of several casinos and clubs before settling on the Hard Rock just off the strip. The place was crazy and obviously more to Jennifer’s liking then to her companions. She was up and mostly dancing the entire time leaving Sara and Amy alone to talk.

“How much did he tell you?” Amy asked as she finished her first drink in record time.

“Just enough for me not to wonder about that,” Sara said indicating Amy’s empty glass.

“Yeah,” Amy said putting it aside, “I’m going to need a few.”

Sara laughed. She’d been there before. Heck, if they’d of gone out last night she’d of been matching her drink for drink.

“That bad?” Sara asked, still nursing her own. She had a feeling that despite arriving in a taxi, she’d still be watching over both of the Chen girls tonight.

“Well, I might be moving in with you soon,” Amy supplied as she flagged down the waitress for a fresh drink.

“Your parents…”

”Are so pissed off at me,” Amy finished, “I told them to stop trying to run my life and they told me to start taking care of it on my own then. I said fine, I’d move out. They could keep their place I could get one of my own. They called me ungrateful, which is probably true. God, what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing,” Sara said “you just want to be on your own. It’s normal.”

“Sara,” Amy said, “I’ve never so much as said no to them before. It’s horrible. They’re probably on their way home to wipe me off the family tree.”

Sara had to laugh.

“No, it’s true. I’m a bad, bad daughter.”

“No your not,” Sara said, patting her arm. “It’ll be fine, really. Give it a few days, give them a call. You wanting your own place…”

”It wasn’t over that,” Amy interrupted. “It was about me staying here, living here. They want me back in California with them. Found me a job even.”

Amy was almost through her second drink now and showing no signs of slowing down.

“So you said no.”

”I said no,” Amy repeated looking around her for Jennifer. She spotted her out on the floor and turned back to Sara. “Is that bad?”

”No,” Sara said honestly.

Amy smiled at her, but still looked sad.

“And of course you can stay with us,” Sara continued. “However long you need.”

”Thank you,” Amy said, “I know I can find a place soon. I’ve got the money, I don’t need much. Hell, I don’t have any furniture of my own, the condo came furnished so I won’t need anything big.”

”I think we can spare some of ours.”

Amy laughed, really laughed.

“I don’t know if I’m desperate enough to take any of Greg’s hand me downs, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

Sara laughed too before continuing on with the questions. Amy was starting her third drink now, but no longer downing them the same way.

“What does Nick think about all this?”

“He agrees with them,” Amy said flatly.

“What? He wants you to move?”

”Basically,” Amy answered, “Apparently my mother cornered him and made him see reason, like she’s done to me so many times before. Thinks I’m passing up a big opportunity. Men suck.”

Sara started to take another drink, but put down her glass abruptly.

“I can’t believe he’d say that.”

“Your lucky,” Amy said, “Greg loves you. Nick was probably just looking for the opportunity to get rid of me.”

“No,” Sara countered.

“It’s got to be true,” Amy said, slurring now as she finished her drink. “He never said he loved me. He probably just felt bad for me and then couldn’t get out of it until now. I’m so pathetic.”

”Amy, stop. You are not.”

”I am. Do you…” she started, then stopped short leaning in and whispering as if it was a big secret, “Do you know he’s only the third guy I’ve ever…”

”Ever?” Sara asked catching her drift.

“Ever.” Amy repeated, leaning back again.

“And he broke it off with you, over this?”

”No, I broke it off with him. I went over after my parents first brought up the job yesterday and that’s when he told me he already knew. We met again for dinner that night, had a huge fight during that and then again this morning. I just told him I couldn’t do it anymore. That I was tired of people telling me what I should do with my life without even asking me what I wanted; that the last person I expected that from was him, and that I couldn’t do it anymore.”

Sara nodded and listened, understanding her frustration. Her anger. But she also had a good feeling where Nick stood on this one as well.

**Chapter 19: Deep Freeze**

While Sara was out with Amy and Jennifer, Greg was making his way to the lab. It was just him, Nick, Catherine and Warrick on duty that night, Grissom was taking a rare night off. They gathered in the break room as usual and Catherine handed out the assignments.

“Okay,” she said to the guys, “we’ve got four tonight. Ready?”

She’d stopped at Greg as she’d said it and he knew why. He was going out alone tonight, something he’d never done.

“Do I get to drive?” he asked back to her.

She just smiled and nodded.

“Then sure, why not,” he answered.

There wasn’t much else to say or do, they each had their orders and were on their way. Greg caught up with Nick on the way to the locker room.

“Missed you today,” Nick said.

“Yeah,” Greg said, “sorry I didn’t at least call you to let you know. Sara and I patched things up.”

”That’s good.”

”How are things with you?”

Nick stopped and looked at him.

“Amy told you.”

Greg just shrugged.

“It’s a mess,” Nick said continuing on.

“What happened?”

”I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Nick said feeling guilty.

“Okay, but I’m coming back with more questions,” Greg promised as he picked up his stuff and headed out.

Nick just nodded, knowing it was true.

Greg had no trouble finding his scene. He was pretty excited about it actually. Glad to finally have the chance to prove himself without a safety net. That mood diminished a bit when he saw Detective Ortega waiting at the door of the meat packing warehouse he’d been assigned.

“Stokes off tonight?” she asked coldly. There was no love lost between those two.

“He’s at another scene,” Greg answered.

“What,” she continued, “he couldn’t face me or something?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Greg said not wanting to play this game with her. “We don’t exactly pick our assignments based on whose working them. What have you got for me?”

”Victim is a manager here, Jared Mitchell, forty-three. Found dead in the main freezer by the security guard. Place has been closed for hours, no one was supposed to be here.”

Greg nodded and waited for it. Ortega wasn’t going to give in though. She was going to make him do it.

“Has he been pronounced?” Greg finally asked.

She said nothing, just handed him the report. Greg took it, looked it over for David’s signature.

“I’ll hold on to this,” he said, putting it into his case.

She said nothing, just gave him a cold look and began walking into the building to where the victim was.

“Hope you brought a jacket,” she said as she opened the door to the deep freezer. Greg noted that it took some effort on her part but shrugged it off.

It was cold. Really, really cold. Greg had worn a jacket but didn’t think it would be enough if he had to stay in too long. Ortega showed him the way, the body was in the back of the freezer behind a few boxes. She left right after that, shutting the door behind her. Greg wasn’t sorry to see her go.

He finished all of his preliminary work, took all his photos and collected everything obvious before she came back again.

“How’s it going?”

“Getting there,” Greg answered, “You can take the body now if you want, but I’ve still got some things left to do here. I’ll be at least another hour.”

”Okay,” she said leaving again.

Fifteen minutes later, the body gone, Greg was still looking for something. He didn’t know what, but he knew there was more. He’d almost given up when he noticed, in the hamper of dirty towels the butchers used to mop up the saws with, was one that was neatly folded. It almost looked wrapped. Greg snapped a few photos first, his hands felt a bit numb now. He’d been there for nearly two hours without a break, but couldn’t go now.

After he finished with the photos he fished it out of the hamper and carefully unfolded the towel. There it was, an eight inch long butcher knife covered in blood. Rewrapping the blade, he bagged it and marked it and placed it next to the rest of the evidence he’d collected near the door.

More then ready now to leave, feeling frozen himself, he went to the door. Freezer doors are unique. They have a latch on the outside and a release on the inside. Greg pushed the release now, but it didn’t move. Didn’t even budge. He tried once more, still nothing. If he didn’t know better, he’d of thought it was locked. Freezer doors can only be locked from the outside, but he knew that hadn’t happened.

Turning now to his phone, ready to suck up his pride and ring Ortega for help, he was a bit panicked to see that he had no reception. He should have expected it, a freezer was like a vault after all, but he hadn’t really thought about it before.

Trying the door once more without luck, there was nothing else he could do. Greg would just have to wait for someone to come find him.

****

At four thirty that morning everyone was back at the lab in the break room. Everyone except Greg.

“Have either of you seen him since the staff meeting?” Catherine asked.

“No,” Warrick answered.

“Me either,” Nick said. Neither of them sounded concerned, but Catherine was.

“He’s probably over processing,” Warrick offered, “First time alone, he’s going to come back with half his scene bagged. Everyone always does.”

Nick laughed but Catherine didn’t. She was on her phone now calling the morgue. After a few words with Al, she turned back to them.

“His body made it back,” she said, “but he hasn’t heard from Greg either.”

Now everyone looked worried.

“I’m going down there,” Catherine said, deciding on action.

“I’ll come with you,” Nick offered.

“Good,” she said, “Warrick, find out who the detective was working his case. See if they’ve heard anything or if they’re still out.”

”Will do.”

Catherine and Nick made it down to the garage and to the scene before five that morning. The warehouse looked deserted and the only official vehicle they spotted was the SUV Greg had checked out from the motor pool.

Feeling something was wrong, they both un-holstered their weapons, before entering the building. The security guard, surprised to see anyone back and especially armed, showed them to where they body had been found. He told them that the police had left hours ago and he’d been told to stay out of that area until it was officially released. He pointed the freezer out to them before returning to his post.

Catherine put her gun away and looked at the door. It had crime scene tape across it, tightly in an ‘x’ and she noticed the pin that locked the latch was in place.

“Do you hear that?” she asked.

“No,” Nick answered before leaning in closer.

As he did, he knew what she meant. There was a faint thumping noise coming from inside. They exchanged looks and Catherine took down the tape, undid the pin and put her hand on the latch waiting for Nick to give her the signal. He leveled his gun at the door, readied himself and then nodded once. On queue Catherine opened the door.

Greg, who had been standing against it, banging his head trying to just stay conscious at that point, fell out at them almost onto the floor. He caught himself midway and instead stumbled backwards into the wall opposite the freezer before sliding to the floor.

“Oh my God Greg,” Catherine said rushing over, “Have you been in there all night?”

Greg, at first, couldn’t answer. He was so cold his teeth wouldn’t stop chattering long enough to allow it.

“Here,” Nick said having already put away his gun and taken off his jacket, “put this on.”

Greg nodded at him in thanks. Catherine was already checking hands and face, seriously concerned about frost bite.

“I’m okay,” Greg managed, “just cold. Really cold.”

He sounded it, but otherwise looked okay.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I was hoping you could tell me. What was this, some kind of hazing initiation?”

“Greg, we wouldn’t lock you in a freezer,” Nick said seriously.

“You locked me in the morgue.”

“That’s different,” Nick argued.

“Fella’s please,” Catherine interjected, “this is serious. What did happen?”

”I got here, processed the scene, cleared the body and then when I was ready to go the door wouldn’t open. It must have froze or something. My cell was useless, no reception. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Catherine nodded. She considered telling him he’d been locked in, but wasn’t sure if that would help or hurt his ego at that point.

“Wasn’t your fault,” Nick said for her, “Pin was in the latch. You’d of never gotten out on your own.”

Greg nodded, almost relieved. At least it hadn’t been his fault.

“Let’s get you out of here,” she said.

“Wait,” Greg said getting to his feet with Nick’s help, “the evidence and my case are still inside.”

”I’ll get them,” Nick offered.

Soon they were headed back with Nick driving the SUV Greg had checked out. Once at the lab Warrick looked relieved to see them.

“What happened?”

“Please don’t ask,” Greg said making a bee line for the coffee, teeth still chattering.

“What did she say?” Nick asked Warrick. He’d found out from Greg on the ride back that Ortega had been on the detective on duty.

“That Greg cleared the body and said he was leaving.”

”I told her that I was leaving in another hour, not that second,” Greg put in defensively.

”Did she come back inside, check on you after that?” Catherine asked.

Greg shook his head.

“She said she did,” Warrick continued, “Told me that the freezer was empty when she left. That you weren’t there.”

Greg let out a small laugh before standing up again. This was unreal.

“I’m going to hit the shower, try to warm up, and then go home.”

”Good idea,” Catherine agreed.

After he left, she looked at the two men left.

“She did this,” Nick said flatly, “Ortega could have gotten him killed like that. This isn’t some school yard prank.”

Warrick nodded in agreement.

“I know it,” Catherine said, “but we can’t prove anything. We didn’t collect evidence and we don’t have proof.”

”So what, nothing happens?” Warrick asked.

“No,” Catherine answered. “I’ll lodge a complaint, talk with Brass. She’ll get something for this.”

Neither of them said anything after that. They weren’t sure if they believed it.

Greg, freshly showered and changed, headed back into the break room before leaving for the day. Finding Catherine there alone, he said a quick goodbye but not before she asked him to write up everything in a report. He promised it to her by that night and went on his way. He felt better now, wasn’t as frozen any more, but still a little embarrassed. His fault or not, he’d still been locked in a freezer overnight.

He didn’t stop as he usually did for breakfast that morning, just headed straight home. Greg noticed that Amy’s car was still in the driveway when he pulled up and briefly wondered if he’d made it home before they had. That was quickly dispelled when he opened the door and found Amy sleeping on the couch. He didn’t check but was positive Jennifer was in the spare room. Making his way to his own room instead, he changed and climbed into bed next to Sara.

“Your hands are cold,” she mumbled as he put them around her middle.

She turned over in his arms and ran her hands under his shirt.

“All of you is cold,” she said now a little more coherent. “We’re you outside all night?”

He quietly hushed her, pulled her even closer, and told her not to worry. She complied, but only because she was too tired to fight back. The girls had had a long night of their own and she’d only just beat him home by an hour. They’d both have plenty to say soon enough.

**Chapter 20: I Spy**

Nick had stayed late that day in the lab. His case had gone well, better then Greg’s at least. A db in a motel room near the strip that looked pretty much like a drug overdose. It was cut and dry but not entirely. On closer examination Nick had found a camera hidden in the vent above the bed. He’d questioned the manager who claimed to have no idea it was there and taken the whole thing back to Archie. After the trip to the warehouse Nick had met back up with him for the results.

“This is high tech,” Archie said, handing the camera back over. “Really first class, not some amateur job.”

”So can you tell me where it’s transmitting too?”

”No,” Archie answered, “it’s got a long transmission range, could be anywhere, but not outside of town. This is the type of camera used more for commercial sites; it’s not for personal use. You know, like they’d use in those houses that are wired for live over the net viewing. Stuff like that.”

”Okay, so what’s that tell us?”

”Not much, except that it was probably being broadcast on the net. I did some searching around and found this site.”

Archie pulled it up. It was pretty basic, listed a bunch of spots around Vegas where you could view live cameras.

“I think this one was your camera,” Archie said clicking a link that was now dead.

Nick gawked at it; the link had even said which motel and room number they’d been in.

“That can’t be legal.”

“It isn’t,” Archie answered. “But it’s not like the cops can check every site on the web for this sort of thing.”

He’d gone back now to the main page. It had lists of categories on it. Things like bathrooms, bedrooms, motels, public parks, etc.

“Someone’s got a twisted hobby.”

”It takes all kinds,” Archie agreed, “I’ve looked up the IP address and should be back with you soon about who owns the domain. If we can get access to their servers, we can \get a look at all their backup tapes; prove what happened at your scene.”

”Good,” Nick said still scrolling.

A few of the links were marked new. He clicked the top one out of curiosity. Archie didn’t object.

“That doesn’t look like a hotel room,” Archie commented as the video came up.

It had been listed as one, but the décor wasn’t right. It looked too much like someone’s home. The quality was very good and you could clearly make out two people sleeping in the semi-dark, although both their faces were slightly obscured.

“This looks familiar,” Nick said leaning closer.

He’d seen this place somewhere before, he just didn’t know where.

“Isn’t this kind of like invasion of privacy?” Archie asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable now.

Nick almost didn’t hear him. Instead he pointed to the screen. In the far corner, near the foot of the bed was a jacket. Clear as day, once you really looked, you could read ‘LVPD: CSI’.

“Son of a bitch,” Nick said standing up. “Grab your stuff, we’ve got to go. Now.”

”What?” Archie asked, looking as well.

“That’s Greg and Sara’s place.”

Archie looked again and now he could see it too. Looked back to the two sleeping figures and wondered how he hadn’t recognized them.

“Let’s go. Let’s go. Let’s go,” Nick said urgently, already at the door waiting on him.

Archie shut the computer down and they were on their way.

****

Amy, having gotten about three hours of sleep, wasn’t happy to hear someone pounding on the door. Stumbling off of the couch, really regretting now how much she’d drank, she made her way slowly to the door. No one else in the house had so much as stirred.

She didn’t bother checking the peephole, just opened it up. Probably the last person she wanted to see, especially as she was clearly hung over and not looking anywhere near normal or rested, was on the other side. Nick. Even better, Nick with company. Archie was with him.

For one awkward moment no one spoke.

“What are you doing here?” she finally asked, noticing now that they each had cases of equipment with them.

“We need to check something,” Nick answered. “Why are you here?”

There were a lot of things she wanted to say to that, but settled on silence and just stood out of the way letting them both in. Archie was polite enough, said hello as he passed her heading down the hall after Nick. Amy followed, curious as to what was going on. Nick stopped at the door of the master bedroom and knocked loudly.

“What?” they all heard Greg yell loudly through the door.

“Are you decent?” Nick asked back.

After a slight pause, Greg opened the door and peeked out at the three of them.

“I’m still asleep right? This is some kind of weird dream.”

”Afraid not,” Nick answered. “We think this room is bugged.”

”Give me a minute,” Greg said shutting the door.

“With a camera,” Nick called through after him.

Greg opened the door back up, a little wider this time.

“Now I know you’re pulling my leg,” he said, somewhat smiling. “The freezer, that was a joke wasn’t it. This is just some kind of continuation, right? Please say I’m right?”

Greg smile had disappeared as Nick continued to look grave. Once more shutting the door, the next time he opened it Sara was with him. She looked extremely tired and not at all awake. He walked her out to the couch, all the while she asked questions he didn’t answer. Amy sat down with her, confused as well.

When he got back to the bedroom, Nick and Archie were already inside, looking up at the A/C vent on the ceiling. Greg hovered in the doorway.

“What makes you think there’s anything there?” he asked, watching them work.

“Because we saw you sleeping,” Nick answered, finding what he’d been looking for.

Greg watched in disbelief as Nick retrieved the camera.

“I’m glad you have flat ceilings,” he commented next as he began to dust for prints.

“How long has that been there?” Greg asked.

“Well the website said it was a new link,” Archie answered bagging the camera.

“Website?” Greg repeated, sounding alarmed. “As in internet. Our bedroom was broadcast on the internet?”

”What?”

The three men each turned to the new voice, Sara. She’d woken up enough now and gotten some information out of Amy before joining them. She hadn’t expected that.

“Just, calm down,” Nick said getting down from the bed.

“You just said our bedroom has been online and I’m supposed to be calm,” Sara shot back starting to step into the room before Greg stopped her.

“Let’s just let them finish,” Greg said, taking her by the arms gently, “and then they’ll tell us all about it.”

Nick said nothing more, just kept working as Greg led Sara reluctantly to the kitchen. Amy was making coffee already so they both just sat down. She brought them each a mug and joined them at the table, uncertain what else she should do. They all sat there in silence till Nick and Archie rejoined them half an hour later.

“Okay,” Nick began, “my case last night was at a motel. I found a camera, just like that one, up in a vent. I took it with me, gave it to Archie and he found the site it belonged too. On that site we found an active link to your house.”

”What do you know about the site?” Greg asked Archie.

“Well, it’s pretty straight forward, voyeuristic. Most of the links on it are to hotel rooms and that type of thing. Some were in bathrooms, most were in bedrooms.”

Sara shook her head. This wasn’t happening.

“So when did this happen?” Greg continued to question. “How long…”

”We’ll know once we get the servers,” Archie interrupted.

“It’s a local domain, coming out of Vegas,” Nick continued, “we wanted to get this camera first before we go there and shut them down. We’ve already talked with Brass and he arranged for the warrant. I pulled some prints off your ceiling and the vent.”

“What about the rest of the house?” Sara asked.

“I’m going to sweep it,” Archie said. “I can start now if you like.”

”Please.”

Archie nodded and got up to begin.

“Why don’t you guys come home with me,” Amy suggested.

Sara thanked her and went to put together a few things.

“We’ll help you start packing this afternoon,” Greg added, as he went to join her, leaving Nick and Amy alone.

“Are you…” Nick started to ask, but the look on Amy’s face stopped him short. “Got it, not my business.”

She didn’t want to be so angry with him still, but didn’t know how to get past it.

“I’m moving out of the condo,” she finally stated.

“Oh,” he said with a nod, feeling something close to relief, “Do you need any help?”

”No,” she answered sounding kinder, “thanks.”

“Amy,” Nick started to say but was interrupted by the arrival of Jennifer.

“What’s going on? Some guy just burst into my room,” she said in a huff.

“We’re heading back to my place,” Amy said standing, “We’re just waiting on Greg and Sara.”

”Why are they coming?” she asked. She was clearly not a morning person.

Nick stood up to go find Archie, irritated. He didn’t want to be around Jennifer right now and only wanted to try and set this right with Amy, if that was even possible still.

“Just go wait in the car if you want,” Amy said with a sigh as she walked her to the door.

Amy sat on the couch and waited for them, it didn’t take too much longer.

“You didn’t have to stay,” Greg said finding her there. “We’ll take our own car.”

”Honestly,” Amy said standing, “I think you’re going to have to drive. I think I’d still blow over legal if I got pulled over.”

”Really?” Greg asked with a smirk, some of his good humor returning, “Sara didn’t tell me you girls had that much fun.”

”I didn’t tell you anything,” Sara filled in, “I was asleep when you got home.”

”Come on already,” Jennifer called out, seeing them all gathered on the porch.

“She’s so lovely in the morning,” Greg said.

Sara actually laughed for the first time.

“Thank God she’s leaving today,” Amy added, not nearly as amused.


	6. Privacy

**Title:** Privacy  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Greg/Sara and Nick/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for bad words and creepiness  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** It’s all mine, because yeah, this is what I’d do with my free time if I actually owned these characters.  
 **Summary:**

As Greg and Sara adjust to living together more permanently, outside influences begin to take their toll. Takes place three weeks after ‘Issues’.

**Chapter 21: Cover Up**

Greg and Sara had both insisted on seeing the footage from their house once the servers were in the lab’s possession. Archie, whose lab they were in, was also present. Nick, whose case had brought the whole thing forward, had to witness as well, as did Catherine who was handling the break in.

“Really,” Sara said looking around, “can’t we just review this ourselves and let you know if anything’s off?”

“Yeah, I kind of feel like we should be charging admission,” Greg added, feeling really nervous about the whole thing.

“Neither or you can be listed as investigators on this,” Catherine said for the ninth or tenth time that evening. “We have to review it.”

“All of it?” Greg asked.

“We’ll stick to what’s relevant,” she promised.

“I’ve already done a preliminary review,” Archie said, looking determinedly at his computer unsure if he could face either Greg or Sara right now. “It’s about five to six days worth of footage. Looks like it was put in place during the break in.”

Archie called up the first part of the footage, paused it on screen.

“Its date and time stamped,” he said, indicating the numbers in the lower part of the screen. “The first frame is Sunday morning around four.”

He didn’t move the image forward and they all looked at it closely. The room was empty, the bed was made. You could clearly see the back door open in the shot and the master bedroom door was as well.

“Is that me?” Greg asked, uncertain he was really seeing what he thought he was.

In the doorway you could just make out a pair of feet. The camera angle just let them see into the hallway where they could make out the vague outline of a body. As everyone else leaned in to take a better look, Sara leaned back. She didn’t want to see it.

“So they must have waited till it was in place and they were gone before starting it up,” Nick guessed.

“Looks that way,” Catherine agreed, not sounding quite right. Seeing Greg, unmoving on the floor was disturbing.

Greg leaned back now as well, this was crazy. It all had the feel of a very bad dream.

With an indication from Catherine, Archie started the video forward again on triple the normal speed.

“Stop and go back,” Nick interrupted just after they’d seen Greg start to stir on screen.

Archie did and moved the video backwards, slower this time.

“There,” Nick said, “Freeze it.”

Archie did and they all looked trying to see what Nick did.

“The light changed,” he said, “You can see him better now. Either someone flipped on a light…”

”Or opened a door,” Catherine finished. “Start it up again in half time.”

Archie obliged and they all watched in stunned silence as a figure could be seen crouching over Greg just out of sight. They really could only make out a shadow, but someone else was there. The video was now progressing frame by frame, hoping to catch something more.

At first it looked like they wouldn’t, as the figure retreated down the hall and Greg’s feet began to move slightly, but then it was back. They all watched in disbelief as the person stepped right over Greg, entered the bedroom and opened the jewelry box on the dresser.

“Right there,” Catherine said.

Archie had paused it before she’d even gotten the entire sentence out. He knew what they were looking for. A face. They didn’t even have to ask; he was already enlarging the image and cleaning it up as best as he could.

Greg let out a nervous laugh. Sara shook her head.

“Do you know her?” Nick asked them.

“Yeah we do,” Greg said, “she lives across the street.”

****

Jaime Hutchinson sat nervously next to her mother Betty in the interrogation room. Brass, Catherine and Grissom were inside with them, Sara and Greg behind the glass looking on.

“Miss,” Brass began, “would you tell us where you were on this past Sunday morning around four a.m.?”

”She was home,” Betty answered, “in bed. Where else would she be?”

”Ma’am, please,” Brass said, “we need her to tell us in her own words.”

Jaime looked at her mother who nodded her head in approval.

“I was at home,” she said weakly, looking down. It was an obvious lie.

“How well do you know your neighbors across the street? You’ve met them right?”

”Yes,” she answered, sounding a little more certain of herself, “we’ve talked a few times.”

“Do you know that they work here, for the police?”

She just nodded and looked down again.

“You know that Mr. Sanders was attacked in his home then, Sunday morning?”

Jaime nodded again, staring down at her hands.

“Is that what this is about?” Betty asked, “I told the officer that morning that we didn’t see anything. It’s just terrible. That’s the third robbery in our neighborhood inside of a month.”

Brass ignored the outburst and continued to stare at the daughter. She looked like she might crack.

“Have you ever been inside Greg and Sara’s house?” Grissom asked.

“No,” she said almost as if she was asking him if it was true.

“We think you have,” Catherine said more firmly.

“That’s ridiculous,” Betty said, sounding a little angry. She just now understood where this was headed. What they were accusing her daughter of.

Catherine took out a few pictures from an envelope and laid them out for them both.

“This is from a camera inside their home,” she said by way of explanation. “That’s the time and date in the lower corner and that is you going through Ms. Sidle’s things.”

“That could be anyone,” Betty said, hardly looking at the first one.

“And this?” Catherine asked, showing the next image. The enlarged one that caught her face as it turned almost completely towards the camera.

Jaime burst into tears, unable to stop herself. Betty continued to look flabbergasted. Greg and Sara both turned to go having seen all they wanted too.

****

“She confessed to taking the video player and games and some jewelry but nothing more,” Catherine said to them back at the break room a little before their actual shift started. “Said she didn’t think anyone was home and had already grabbed the player before she even noticed you in the hall. She did check on you, made sure you were alright, we got that on video.”

”Yeah, but she still came back for more,” Sara said, really angry. “We saw that too.”

”She’s a kid,” Greg countered, rubbing his eyes. They’d gotten no sleep today. Who could sleep after all that? “She’s probably just lashing out at her over restrictive parents.”

Sara looked at him in disbelief.

“She didn’t plant that camera,” he continued, “Right?”

Catherine nodded.

“Any more on that?” Sara asked, a little calmer.

“Nick and Archie are working it. Found a couple of regular PC’s at the place, they may be yours, but the serials have been removed.”

Sara and Greg both nodded.

“Let’s go see if we can find Robert Eriksson,” Greg suggested, tired of talking about cases that involved them.

“Sounds good,” Sara said standing up, “I’ll ask Jensen to join us.”

Greg nodded and she left to get her things. He was getting ready to follow her when Archie came in.

“Got a minute?” he asked.

Greg nodded and followed him down to the tech lab.

“Okay,” he said sitting down in front of the computer, internet up.

“Before you start,” Greg said sounding serious, “if you’ve found like pictures of my naked ass on the internet, I’d rather not know.”

Archie laughed and shook his head.

“No, nothing like that,” he said, “but I did do a search on you. Someone obviously is keeping a close eye on you or Sara. Considering all things, I figured it was probably you.”

“And?”

“And,” Archie continued, “I found a few sites that reference the Fenton case. All of them have you on it, but one in particular has a lot more information about you then any other. Most have the basic stuff. Stuff that was in the papers, on TV, but not this one.”

”Let me guess,” Greg interrupted, “it’s from the same domain?”

”Yep,” Archie confirmed. “This is it.”

He slid out of the way and let Greg move in for a better look. This site more or less had all of the details of the Fenton case. A lot them unreleased. A menu labeled ‘Personal Descriptions’ caught his attention. It was supposedly authored by victims, but seeing as Sara and he were the only known living ones he found it hard to believe. That was until he clicked the link.

“Oh man,” Greg mumbled under his breath. “These are mine.”

”What?” Archie asked, “They’re real.”

”You read them?” Greg asked, turning to him and getting defensive.

“I skimmed them; that’s why I got you.”

”Catherine said you found some PC’s too?”

”Yeah, Jacqui’s got them now. She’s looking for prints.”

”But this is still online,” Greg said, “the video site is down, why is this one still up?”

“Because it’s not hosted here. They uploaded those files to another server.”

”Find out where,” Greg said standing to go.

Archie nodded and sat back down, shutting off the browser instead of looking any longer. Greg was upset for a reason and he didn’t need to know any more then that.

****

Greg was abnormally silent on the way to Eriksson’s house. Sara just chalked it up to the stress of the day as she followed Officer Jensen’s patrol car to the East side of town.

Arriving at his apartment Sara knocked once and the door cracked open.

Jensen motioned them both back as he pulled his gun and announced his presence in the doorway. He stepped inside and began his search, Sara and Greg stood just outside, curious as to what was going on.

“Found him,” they heard him call and they both stepped in, still cautious and with their own weapons ready.

They met Jensen at the door of the only bedroom. He indicated just inside the door way and looked a little green.

The smell hit them both like a brick wall. They stepped inside the room and walked over to the open closet door. There he was, hanging from his neck by a belt. He looked as if he’d been dead close to a week.

“I’ll call David,” Greg said stepping back and turning away.

Sara shook her head and turned away as well. Their only two suspects were dead and it didn’t add up. Someone was hiding something.

**Chapter 22: Flicker**

Sara and Greg had a long night on the scene. Without question this was not a suicide, but there was still plenty to do and collect. At the lab little luck was had. Archie had tracked down the owners of the domain, but search warrants would have to wait. It was early Saturday morning and no judge was about to issue anything without it being anything less then dire circumstances. In other words, life or limb. It would have to wait.

Nick pursued the fingerprints he’d found in Greg and Sara’s house while Warrick and Catherine continued to work on the Warner case. At the end of shift Grissom wanted them all to go to breakfast, give everyone a chance to talk outside the office. They hadn’t gone in a long time and he welcomed the change.

The last time they’d gone out like this Amy had gone with them. Nick was actually relieved she’d had the night off, her last night of vacation time, so he didn’t have to otherwise explain her absence to everyone. Greg and Sara knew by now, but he was dreading it become public that they were no longer together.

After ordering Grissom began.

“What do we know?” he asked the table.

“Well,” Sara answered, “that someone is going to great lengths to cover their tracks at the Warner house.”

Grissom shook his head and they all looked confused.

“I don’t want to talk about that case.”

If it wasn’t the Warner case, they knew which one he meant. The only one he could mean.

“Okay,” Catherine started, “the break in was clean. Nothing busted, few tracks. The only prints we got were off of the ceiling.”

”And so far,” Nick interjected, “no luck. They’ve been running half the night. Jacqui said it was going to take some time, they weren’t exactly clean. The ceiling was flat, but not entirely.”

“So do you still think there’s a mole at the lab?” Warrick asked catching half the table off guard.

Greg hadn’t even told Sara, so only him, Warrick and Grissom were in on it still.

“Yes,” Grissom said, “they just haven’t shown themselves yet.”

”What mole?” Catherine asked.

“We’ve been conducting experiments,” Greg answered, “seeing who hates me enough to talk with Anderson.”

”Not exactly,” Grissom countered, “Warrick and Greg planted three stories around the office to see which, if any, showed up next in the paper.”

”So far,” Warrick continued, “nothing. I’ve been checking every day. He’s been quiet lately.”

”Is that why I heard you’ve been mislabeling evidence?” Nick asked Greg.

“Hodges,” Greg and Warrick said together, not surprised.

“I heard you contaminated it,” Catherine put in.

“That would be Gretchen,” Greg said.

Gretchen was the part time receptionist for the lab. Grissom had asked Greg specifically which people he’d thought might be willing to say anything about him and he’d named her, Hodges and Jacobs an intern who worked with Bobby sometimes.

“Yeah,” Warrick said turning to him, “we only did our ‘routine’ for people we knew had problems with you but I never understood why we picked her. What’d you ever do to Gretchen?”

Greg fixed him with a stare, a blush creeping up his neck. Nick and Catherine suppressed a laugh. They both knew why, just from different sources. Sara did laugh.

“Greg,” she said, “I know you went out with her. I’m only shocked Warrick didn’t. She was telling anyone who would stop and listen what a jerk you were for months.”

“What did you do?” Warrick asked, amused even.

Before he could answer, Nick stepped in.

“In Greg’s defense the girl is psycho.”

”And she isn’t talking to Anderson,” Grissom cut in. They were getting way off topic. “Let’s concentrate on what we know.”

”We know that whoever his source is they’ve either got access to case files or in close enough proximity to glean the information for themselves,” Catherine said.

“Have we completely ruled out that Anderson isn’t just getting this information for himself somehow?” Greg asked. “I mean, there was a camera in our house. Couldn’t he have other places wired?”

”Good point,” Grissom said, “We’ll check into that. What else?”

”Not much,” Catherine answered, “I don’t think Jaime Hutchinson was involved in that part. She should be returning your things today.”

Greg and Sara both nodded.

“We need more evidence,” Grissom said with a note of finality.

****

After breakfast Nick contemplated driving over to Amy’s but ultimately decided on heading home. She undoubtedly didn’t want to see him, even if he did want to see her. Finding her sitting on his steps just then came as a surprise.

“You could have let yourself in,” he said as he walked up to her.

“Didn’t feel right,” she admitted standing up.

He could see why she’d come. With her was a box. Nick didn’t even have to guess at what was inside; he knew that it was his things from her place.

He opened the door and ushered her in.

“Sorry you had to wait,” he said, trying to at least be courteous.

“I haven’t been here long. I figured you might be later then usual considering everything.”

Amy set the box on his counter and then didn’t know what else to do.

“I was picking up,” she said by way of explanation, “getting ready for the move, and I thought you might want these back.”

Nick nodded.

“I haven’t had a chance to get your things together,” he said. “I’ve been kind of busy with work.”

Truthfully, he hadn’t wanted to do it.

“No hurry,” she said, starting to fidget. “it’s not like you don’t know where I’ll be.”

Nick managed a small smile, but just barely. Amy matched it, but it didn’t last.

“Have you found a new place?” he asked.

“Not yet. Greg was going to give me some pointers. He’s pretty much lived in every apartment complex in the city.”

”If you need someone to go check them out with you…”

”I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” she cut him off.

They both looked down and said nothing more.

“I should go,” Amy said taking in a deep breath.

“Wait,” Nick called out, catching her hand and stopping her at the door, “Amy. Can’t we talk about this? Really talk? I don’t want this to be over.”

”I don’t know what else we can say.”

She didn’t try to remove her hand from his, but didn’t meet his eye either.

“I wasn’t, I didn’t…” he stammered, “I only wanted what was best for you. I wanted you to be happy.”

“I was happy,” Amy argued.

She felt herself growing angry and tried to contain it.

“I didn’t want you passing up something that could be great because of me.”

”But you didn’t bother to ask whether or not I wanted these great things. No one did. Nick, I like what I do. I know I’m not out solving the world’s problems and I’m alright with that. I was alright with that because I felt like I was at least doing my part. But between my parents and you, now I just feel worthless. Like what I do for a living isn’t important enough for anyone to even want to do it. I knew my parents felt that way; I just didn’t know you did.”

”Amy I don’t…”

”No,” she cut him off again, “you obviously do.”

”It really isn’t like that. I do respect what you do, Amy.”

”Then why?” she asked, “Why else except maybe to get rid of me? Why would you try to push me into it? Push me away.”

”Because I felt guilty. I felt like if you didn’t take that job it would be my fault.”

”My mother is very good,” Amy agreed.

“Sometimes I feel like were at different places in our lives,” Nick conceded.

“Different ages you mean,” she said instead.

Now he nodded. He didn’t want to feel that way, but couldn’t help it. Ten years was a big gap and when he’d been twenty-three he hadn’t thought about the same things he did now at thirty-three. It was hard to picture Amy as being any different.

“Maybe we don’t want the same things,” Amy continued, sounding hurt and finally pulling away from him some.

“Amy,” Nick said, his voice starting to sound thick to his own ears. Coming closer now, relieved she didn’t pull away further. “Please. The only thing I want right now is you.”

Nick hazarded a few steps closer; tentatively he put his hands on her forearms. He whispered a few words into her hair, his lips just grazing her forehead. She relaxed a bit from the contact and he caught her eyes with his. Amy’s eyes were brighter then usual with unshed tears. He hesitated before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

“I can’t,” Amy said pulling away suddenly. “I can’t.”

”What can I do?” he asked, pleaded even. “What can I do to set this right?”

”Just give me some time,” she answered. “Let me think about it.”

Nick nodded; he really didn’t have much choice.

“I should go,” she said stepping back again, hand on the door. “I’ll see you tonight at the lab.”

”Okay,” he replied walking over to the door to see her out. “But I’m serious. I’ll do what ever it takes.”

Amy smiled at him, the first real one he’d seen from her in days. She waved goodbye and he felt a small flicker of hope. He still had a chance; he just had to make sure he didn’t blow it.

**Chapter 23: Helping Out**

Greg and Sara went home that morning but neither could sleep. Despite Archie’s assurances that there wasn’t any surveillance equipment left in their house, it was hard to reconcile themselves to it after the events of yesterday. Instead they stayed up and discussed everything but what was bothering them the most.

Finally exhausted they had no choice but to try sleeping. Before changing Greg climbed up on the bed and rechecked the vent. He knew it was being paranoid but had to see for himself that nothing was there. Sara didn’t stop him, didn’t even object, just watched as he did it and only after he climbed back down did she change for bed herself.

Once in bed they both lay there soaking in the silence.

“Are we going to have to move again?” Greg asked sounding weary.

“No,” Sara replied firmly, “We’ve just got to put this behind us. Forget it.”

Greg nodded and looked at her. She had the covers pulled way up past her shoulders and it almost made him laugh.

“Come here,” he said, gently pulling her into his arms.

She went easily and smiled as she laid her head on his chest. Greg absentmindedly stroked her hair, still staring at the ceiling. Knowing very well that he had two active cases, the Warner case and Mitchell case from the warehouse, which needed solving wasn’t helping him to rest. But instead of focusing on them right now, his head was filled with the thought that someone he knew must be talking with Anderson.

It wasn’t an easy thought. He thought about just approaching Anderson directly. Maybe if he just gave the stupid interview he’d stop printing all this stuff and Greg could get back to having a normal life. He didn’t have to ask to know what Sara would say to that. It was a bad idea but what else could he do.

Looking down and seeing Sara sleeping was nice. He rubbed her back now and she pulled closer to him. Kissing the top of her head and smiling, he tried to relax himself but just couldn’t do it. Settling in for a long day, he was glad that at least Sara was going to get some sleep. Greg had the feeling he wouldn’t.

****

Greg had left early for work that afternoon to start on the Mitchell case. He met with Al and discussed the stab wounds to the body. They matched the knife found on the scene. In addition there were two blood types found on the knife, one the victims and the other an unknown male. Even better, there was one good usable print. All they needed now was a suspect and they even had a good guess as to who it was.

Ortega may not be his favorite detective to work with but she was thorough. She’d already tracked down a disgruntled employee of the warehouse and brought him in for questioning. Greg was just mad she hadn’t bothered to tell him about it until after the fact. Because they’d had nothing to hold him on, and because he hadn’t been there at the time of the interview, he had to go back out and compel a DNA swab from the guy almost as soon as he’d gotten in. Sounding as put out as she could, Ortega agreed to drive him out.

Trying to stay awake on the drive proved difficult, neither was exactly talkative. What’s more, convincing Ortega to come to the door with him once they got there proved even more difficult.

“I’ve accompanied you to the house. You’ve got the paperwork,” she said with a small smile, “Just go up there and get the sample. That’s your job.”

”First,” Greg argued, “that’s not protocol. You have to come to the door with me. Second, I’m not your errand boy. I know what my job is, I just wonder sometimes if you know yours.”

”Do you think I like working with you?” she asked, her eyes full of menace. “I know all about you, it’s all over the station. You shouldn’t even be in that lab let alone out in the field.”

”You shouldn’t believe everything you read,” Greg countered as calmly as he could. It had stung, but he didn’t want her knowing that.

She threw him a disbelieving look before stepping out of the car. Greg followed behind, wishing he’d had a better response but it was too late for that. It was time to work.

Ortega rang the bell and their suspect, Sean Jamison, came to the door. She did most of the talking leaving Greg nothing to do but collect the sample and thank him for his time.

The drive back was unbearable. She continued to look smug, as if she’d put him in his place, and Greg couldn’t help but feel she had.

Back at the lab by six that night, Greg’s mood was not improving. Thompsen, the swing shift tech, had never liked him and liked him even less when he dropped off a fresh sample that he wanted rushed. His exact words were, “Do it yourself or wait for Chen.” Greg hadn’t said anymore, just signed it over and left for the break room.

“You’re here early,” he heard Nick say as he came inside the room.

“Your one to talk,” Greg replied, smiling for the first time since he’d left Sara at the house. “Warner case?”

“You got it. I hope you don’t mind, I was going over the tox results from Robert Eriksson.”

”Valium?” Greg asked, grabbing a soda from the fridge and joining Nick at the table.

Nick nodded, flipping a page to Danielle Carson’s results.

“Same amount as the nanny,” Nick continued. “Thought we might check out who among our suspects has a prescription. It’s not like you can just get that at the corner store.”

Greg yawned uncontrollably and stretched as he nodded in agreement.

“Did you get any sleep today?” Nick asked looking him over.

“Nope,” Greg admitted. There was no point in denial. “You try sleeping after some crazy puts your life on candid camera.”

Greg said it and immediately recollected that of all people Nick probably did know what that was like.

“Sorry,” Greg offered sincerely, “Really, I am. I didn’t mean anything by that.”

”Greg, forget it,” Nick said, equally sincere.

“I’m just all punchy from the no sleeping and had to ride out with Ortega again…”

”How’d that go?” Nick interrupted eager to change the subject.

“All I’ll say is at least I got the sample. You know she actually conducted the interview without even telling me about it. Said she’d send me a report.”

”You need to talk to Grissom about that,” Nick said, “She’s not going away. This needs to get straight, now, before it gets really bad.”

”Yeah, like she starts locking me in at crime scenes or something. No wait, she’s already done that.”

Despite the circumstances Nick laughed.

“She didn’t even get a slap on the wrist for that you know,” Greg continued. “It was my word against hers and since her word has never been on medication, guess who they believed?”

Nick was no longer laughing. It wasn’t funny anymore.

“Enough of that,” Greg said, shaking it off. He was getting dangerously close to self pity and loathing all at once, “let’s get to work on the Warner case again.”

****

Sara was at the lab a few hours later. She’d been awake when Greg had gone in but hadn’t been happy about it. One look told her he hadn’t slept and she was going to do her best to make him rest. Unfortunately once there she couldn’t even find him.

Checking the boards she saw that Nick and Greg had checked out an SUV and were out on the Warner case. Pulling up another case she was working with Warrick, she settled into the break room. Not long after she’d gotten through the first few pages Amy showed up.

“How’s the apartment hunting going?” Sara asked upon seeing her.

“Good,” Amy said sitting down on the sofa, “I found one I like. It’s kind of small but reasonably priced, not too far away. I signed all the paperwork today and I move in on Monday.”

”Great. Let us know when to be there and we’ll help you move.”

”You don’t have too,” Amy argued, “I really don’t have that much stuff.”

”We owe you,” Sara argued back, “You helped us after all.”

”I didn’t really do much just manned the blender.”

Sara laughed.

“Well, I’ll do that this time.”

”Actually,” Amy continued, “I do need some help finding furniture. Feel like shopping?”

”Sure,” Sara nodded, “I know a few places we can try.”

”Great because I don’t and I need everything. A bed, a dresser, a couch, the works or it’s going to be awfully bare. Just me and the boxes I’ll keep my clothes in.”

As they continued to talk about the best places to find deals Nick and Greg joined them. Greg squeezed in beside Sara and kissed her quick on the cheek by way of a greeting. Nick just sat at the table and briefly met Amy’s eye. She half smiled at him, which he returned.

“Anyone want an early Christmas gift?” Catherine asked, grinning wide from the doorway.

They all looked up at her expectantly. Warrick was standing just behind her, smiling too.

“This has to be good,” Sara commented.

“It is,” Catherine came in, leaning against the table. “Brass got the warrant signed to release the names of the domain holders this morning and we just got our second warrant to go search the owner’s house.”

”Who is it?” Greg asked.

“Don’t you want to guess?” she asked back.

Everyone just stared at her. Their shift hadn’t even started and it was already a long one.

“Okay, okay,” she relented, “its Mitch Anderson. You guys are no fun. He not only owns the site with the video links, he owns the other one Archie found as well with all the files from your home PC.”

“That’s great,” Nick commented.

“Well, it’s not all great,” Warrick continued, “His prints don’t match the ones found on the ceiling. He may own the site but it doesn’t look like he planted the camera. We can’t hold him until we find something at his place.”

“Well, when do we leave,” Nick asked.

“No,” Catherine shook her head, “Not we. Warrick and I. You’re staying here Nicky, sorry.”

Nick didn’t argue it, just got up and left really angry but not wanting to cause a scene.

“Guess I’m not going either huh?” Greg asked.

Catherine shook her head again and her and Warrick left. Sara, Amy and Greg sat in silence for a minute.

”I’ll go talk to him,” Greg offered, getting up and leaving the room heading towards the locker room where he knew he’d find Nick.

“You didn’t break anything did you?” Greg asked, hoping it sounded like a joke.

Nick looked over from where he’d been sitting and gave him a weak smile.

“No,” he said, “I’m just frustrated. There’s this, the Warner case and everything with Amy. I may have to get suspended again to get any sleep.”

Greg laughed and sat down with him, he knew the feeling.

“What happened with Amy?” Greg asked. It had been killing him and he thought now was as good of a time as any to ask. It might even help if Nick had someone else to talk too.

“I screwed up,” Nick answered, putting his head into his hands, “She doesn’t think that I think what she does is important, like she’s some kind of lackey because I suggested she consider taking a job in California her parents lined up for her.”

”Oh man,” Greg said letting out a whistle, “you are screwed. You insult her profession and tried to get her out of the state, what were you thinking?”

”Not helping man.”

”Sorry, but seriously, what were you thinking? What would have said to her if she told you to go back to being a cop in Texas?”

”Yeah, I know. I know. I wasn’t thinking. I just don’t know what to do now. It’s not that I think what she does isn’t important. I do. You never thought I felt that way did you?”

Greg really wished he’d sent Sara in here now.

“Greg?” Nick asked again.

“I don’t know,” Greg tried evading.

”You did, didn’t you?”

”Sometimes,” Greg admitted, “But it wasn’t just you, it’s everyone. It’s not easy. There’s a lot of pressure and very little pay off. In the lab you don’t get to see the bad guy get arrested, you just get someone barking orders at you and expecting miracles. Then when you provide that miracle no one remembers you had anything to do with it.”

”Then why…”

”Why do it?” Greg finished, “Because it is challenging. And you know the rush you get when you find the murder weapon or that one piece of evidence that ties it all together; it’s the same in the lab. Just quieter. Well, with Amy it’s quieter, with me it was still pretty loud.”

Nick said nothing, just stared straight ahead at the lockers for a moment.

”I haven’t helped have I?” Greg asked.

“No,” Nick said, “you have. Believe me, you have.”

**Chapter 24: Confessional**

Sunday morning came quickly. Greg and Nick learned little more then that both Angela Thomas and Jason Warner had prescriptions to valium before they’d been called off on another case. The best news of the night for Greg came when Amy matched the blood on the knife in the Mitchell warehouse murder to Sean Jamison their suspect. It had meant another trip with Ortega to bring him in, but this time he got to be apart of the interrogation and even managed a few questions himself. They got an arrest and a fairly solid one. It was a great feeling.

Sara and Greg both had that night off. They didn’t have big plans, but were going to go out for dinner and maybe a movie. Sara was going to spend the early part of the afternoon with Amy shopping for furniture. Despite her fear of Greg’s things, she had accepted one of the two extra dining tables they had gladly. She already had enough to buy without getting a new one of those.

The day had gone by easily enough. They’d each taken quick naps and had lunch together before Amy arrived. He had a few errands he wanted to run before Sara got back, but before he could get into the shower the doorbell rang.

“Hi Betty,” he said pulling it open, “Jaime.”

Betty said nothing as she stood behind her daughter gently pushing her forward.

“Mr. Sanders,” Jaime began, “I’m really sorry I took your things.”

She put a box in his hands, everything they’d been missing aside from the computers, and fidgeted as she spoke.

“It won’t happen again and…”

”And?” Betty prodded.

“And,” Jaime continued, looking at her feet, “I hope you and Ms. Sidle can please forgive me.”

Greg would have laughed if she hadn’t been so serious. She sounded like she’d practiced it even. Recollecting what he knew of Betty, she probably had in front of the whole family.

“Jaime,” Greg said, “it’s alright. Really. Don’t think any more of it and just promise me you won’t do anything like it again.”

He gave her a smile which she just returned. After that Betty sent her away and she hurried back across the street.

“She really is a good girl,” Betty said sounding the most sincere he’d ever heard, “She is. She’s just going through… well, she’s been moody lately.”

”She’s what, fifteen? They’re all moody at that age.”

Betty smiled at him, seemingly relieved.

“And thank you both so much,” Betty continued, “for not pressing charges. Really, Howard and I would have understood…”

”No,” Greg cut her off, “there was no harm done. No reason too.”

”Okay then,” she smile, turning to go.

Greg watched her cross the street before shutting the door. He got half way to the shower when his phone rang. He considered not answering it but knew that wasn’t smart.

“Sanders,” he said into it as he flipped it open.

“Hey Greg.”

”Warrick, what’s up?” he asked.

“Just wanted to let you know what was happening with Anderson.”

Greg smiled despite the subject. Technically he probably wasn’t supposed to be getting this information. Catherine had held Nick and him off half the night, but he knew that Warrick wouldn’t leave him hanging.

“Shoot.”

”He had a lot of stuff on you. Articles from the Fenton case, surveillance photos, videos; you name it he had it.”

”Legally?”

“Looks that way. You can photograph anyone in this country as long as you’re still on public property.”

Greg bit his lip, frustrated.

“He also had some audio tapes,” Warrick continued, “those were definitely not legal but he claims to have gotten them from a source.”

“And let me guess, he isn’t saying who.”

”Immediately started talking about his first amendment rights.”

Greg had expected that.

“Anything else?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Warrick said, “I think I have a good idea what the next article is going to be about and it will probably be soon.”

”Really, what?”

Warrick took in a breath; he’d been dreading this part but it was really the entire reason he’d called. He wanted Greg to be prepared for it.

“I think he’s written a piece about you and Sara.”

Greg let out a sigh. It wasn’t entirely unexpected.

“You might want to tell her,” Warrick suggested.

“Yeah, I will,” Greg agreed.

“Oh, before I forget. We did get a name and number off of a post it on top off his little research folder on you. The number isn’t local, we think it’s from the bay area, but Catherine did want me to ask you if you knew the name. It’s an Erika Rosenbaum. Does it ring any bells?”

”Shit,” Greg muttered and grew lost in thought.

“Greg?” Warrick asked, growing concerned.

“Yes, I know her. I haven’t talked to her in years; I don’t know what she could have to say about me.”

Warrick didn’t believe that. Not given Greg’s initial reaction or his tone of voice. It had the odd quality to it he’d used when they’d first told him about the Anderson articles.

“Well if you think of anything…”

”I’ll let you know. Thanks man.”

”No problem,” Warrick returned before hanging up.

Greg put down the phone and rubbed his head in frustration. He had hoped tonight would be a little special. They hadn’t had a chance to go out together in quite awhile. Now it was ruined. He’d have to tell her about the article, and what’s worse, he’d have to tell her everything he hadn’t about Erika before she read all about it.

Amy and Sara were gone a good part of the day, returning around four. Amy didn’t stay long after that and Greg almost wished she had.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked, sensing it rather then seeing it on his face.

“Warrick called. He has a good idea Anderson’s next article is going to feature the both of us.”

Sara nodded. Like him, she’d been expecting that as well. It was only a matter of time before he’d gone there.

“And?” she asked.

“And,” he said sitting down at the table, “Warrick said it looked like he’d been trying to get a hold of people from my past.”

Sara sat down now as well. She’d been trying to place the look on his face and she just did. He was worried.

“Who’d he talk to?”

”Warrick thinks it was Erika, the one I told you about.”

Sara nodded and remained silent. Greg wanted to tell her something, it was obvious.

“There are some things you should hear from me before… well, before everyone knows,” Greg said and she nodded once more for him to continue thinking it couldn’t possibly be as bad as he thought it was.

“Okay,” he started, “I told you Erika was the only person I’ve told about, well, you know.”

”Yeah,” Sara said as encouragingly as she could.

“She was also the first person I’d ever told about the leukemia. We started seeing each other when I was a sophomore at Berkley and we went out for about three years.”

Sara couldn’t help but look surprised. She hadn’t thought it had been a long term relationship, not after hearing how this Erika had reacted to the news Greg had given her.

“I’m not very proud of any of this, I can only plead youth and stupidity, and for the life of me I can’t believe she’d talk about it either. Maybe she hasn’t.”

”Greg, you’re not making any sense.”

”I know,” he granted, “I will. I’ll try.”

Greg took let out a sigh before continuing.

“I met Erika in my English class. She was an undergrad working on her masters and taught most of them.”

Now it was making sense to her, why someone like Anderson would class Sara and her together. She’d been his training supervisor not long before they’d begun dating. No one knew that their relationship had actually legitimately started when she’d been his supervisor and now it looks like Greg has been in a similar situation before. Undergrads weren’t supposed to date the students the same way professors weren’t supposed to date the students. Especially ones they were in a position to pass or fail. It happened, but it wasn’t supposed too.

“How much older was she?” Sara asked, curious.

Her voice was playful, but Greg didn’t feel the same.

“Seven years.”

”So she was like twenty-six and you were nineteen?” she asked.

Greg just nodded and looked down. He even blushed.

”So I still don’t get why this is such a big deal. Lots of people date…”

”No,” Greg cut her off, “there’s more. I didn’t know it when it started but about six months into our relationship I found out she was married.”

Sara had never been more shocked. She didn’t know what to say.

“I know, it’s bad.”

”But you kept seeing her,” Sara said astonished.

“Yeah,” Greg confirmed. “Like I said, young and stupid. She told me she wasn’t happy with him, that she was leaving him, all kinds of crap that I bought.”

“You stayed with her for three years?”

Sara still didn’t believe it. Greg looked her in the eyes, trying to figure out how bad it was.

“I’m not judging you,” Sara said seeing how hurt he looked, “It’s just hard to get. Greg, what did you think was going to happen?”

”Honestly,” he answered, “I thought she would leave him. I wanted to marry her, I thought it was love. I’d never been in love before, I didn’t know better. When I started telling her all of this, really pushing her to commit is when she got distant, when she called it off. It wasn’t just about the leukemia and the infertility but it did play a part. She’d told me that she and I were after different things and that had been that.”

Sara stayed quiet for a minute, letting it sink in.

“You hate me, don’t you?” Greg asked.

She thought he was kidding but one look at him convinced her likewise.

“Of course I don’t. Greg, you were young. Yeah, you probably shouldn’t have kept seeing her but what was she doing with you? She’s more too blame then you are. She took advantage of you.”

”Yeah, well I’ve never felt that way.”

She understood that as well and left it alone.

“I’m glad you told me.”

”I thought I should. I didn’t want you reading about it in the break room with everyone else.”

Sara smiled at him and took his hands in hers, squeezing them once to prove her point.

“Does anyone else know?” she asked out of curiosity.

“Nick does. We got drunk one night and I started spilling most of my better kept secrets.”

Sara laughed. She’d had a feeling that this was the type of thing he’d confide in Nick for.

“You’re really not mad,” Greg said sounding relieved.

“No,” Sara said again, “Why should I be? It’s not like we were together then. It’s not like we even knew each other then. Greg, it’s in the past. You wouldn’t do it now would you?”

”No,” he answered with real feeling.

She smiled again.

“That’s enough for me.”

It was his turn to squeeze her hands and her smile got bigger.

“Feel better?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered and it was true. “Much, much better.”

”Good,” she said standing up, “because you’re still taking me out.”

He stood up, smiling again, and pulled her into his arms. Greg didn’t let go of her immediately, just kept her close to him as she rubbed her hands up and down his back.

“You’re not a bad person Greg,” she whispered in his ear.

It was exactly what he needed to hear from her. Exactly, but not easy to believe.

“I love you so much,” she continued on.

She wouldn’t let him pull away just yet. Wanted to hold him to her all night if necessary. Until he believed every word she said.

“I love you too.”


	7. Privacy

**Title:** Privacy  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Greg/Sara and Nick/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for bad words and creepiness  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** It’s all mine, because yeah, this is what I’d do with my free time if I actually owned these characters.  
 **Summary:**

As Greg and Sara adjust to living together more permanently, outside influences begin to take their toll. Takes place three weeks after ‘Issues’.

**Chapter 25: Truths**

Sunday night at the lab was quiet but not from lack of activity. Sara, Greg and Catherine all had the night off leaving the other three to run the current and new cases. Nick and Amy had had dinner before shift began that night and talked a few things out but nothing was settled between them. She still harbored some doubts, doubts he was eager to do away, but it was a big step forward. That night he meant to stop by and say hello sooner but half the night had passed before he’d even got the chance.

It was about four when after a hit and run and a robbery turned murder he made his way towards the DNA lab. Nick heard her laughing and briefly stopped, curious at the exchange. Nick couldn’t hear exactly what was being said, but he could catch the tone. It was easy and carefree and almost flirtatious. And when he heard the other voice he couldn’t help it. He got jealous.

“Hey Nick,” Archie said still laughing as he saw him round the corner. “I should get back to work. See you later Amy.”

”Bye,” she said with a smile and a wave before turning to him. “What have you got for me tonight?”

Nick brought his hand up to his mouth, turned slightly towards the door before turning back to her. She had been smiling but it quickly faded into concern.

“Nothing,” he said smiling an odd smile, “I came here… it doesn’t matter.”

Nick turned and walked back out. Amy, confused and a bit worried, went after him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, catching him in the break room.

Nick hadn’t turned around toward her but she saw him place his hands on the back of the sofa and squeeze it. Amy was really at a loss. She could tell he was either angry or upset, possibly both, but she couldn’t figure out why.

“Nick?”

“We haven’t even been broken up a week,” he blurted out, finally facing her.

At first she didn’t know what to say, just met his gaze, but then she couldn’t help herself. It was a nervous habit. Amy let out a small laugh but she wasn’t really amused. Not in the least.

“I don’t believe this,” she returned.

Nick just shrugged at her. Amy continued to meet him eye to eye. Her face was set and Nick hadn’t thought it was possible but knew that he’d really wrecked things now. He couldn’t help it. It was like he was reacting without thinking. Nick wanted this to work with them, wanted it so bad that just the thought of her with someone else turned his stomach. He knew he was overreacting, could feel it, but it didn’t change his anger.

“What am I supposed to think?” he asked.

“About what? I’m not allowed to have conversations with my co-workers?”

“You were flirting.”

“Have you lost your mind?” she asked truly exasperated now. “I was not flirting. We were talking.”

”I know what I saw.”

Amy threw up her hands and stormed out of the room. Nick, recollecting himself, turned to follow. He was ruining all the work of the evening, not to mention the last several days, to get her back over something petty.

“Amy,” he called after her, quickening his pace to catch her by the arm.

She pulled away and kept walking until she reached her lab. Nick followed her in and shut the door behind them.

“I’m sorry.”

”Me too,” she threw back.

“Amy,” he tried again, calmer now but not much, “I just want things like they were.”

”I do too, I really do, but we just talked about this. Do you think I’d just throw out the last few months so quickly? Have a little faith in me.”

Before Nick could respond the door cracked open and Grissom stuck his head in.

“Is this a bad time?” he asked, sounding anything but sorry that he was interrupting them.

“No,” Amy said, pulling herself together, “I’ve got those samples done. You’ve got a hit. The sample was female and matches your suspect.”

Grissom nodded and took them from her, looking deliberately from her to Nick.

“You two might want to take a break, maybe go for a walk,” he advised, “the walls aren’t very thick around here.”

Nick nodded and Amy just stared at the floor. Grissom was gone in another second and Amy looked up at Nick once before heading out the door, down the hall and towards the roof. Nick followed in silence until well after they arrived.

“I’m sorry Amy,” Nick offered again.

“Do you even know why I’m upset?”

”Yes,” Nick said, but didn’t elaborate.

“Are you going to act like this every time I talk to a guy? Would you have freaked out if it had been Grissom or Warrick or Greg even?”

”No,” he admitted, “it’s just you and Archie…”

”We went out once,” Amy said cutting him off, “One date Nick. It wasn’t anything. Nothing happened. I’m not going to avoid him because you have problems with it.”

”I’m being stupid, I know it.”

”Yes you are.”

Nick almost smiled, but caught himself in time. Amy, try as she may, even mad wasn’t very frightening. It was almost cute, would have been if it wasn’t so serious.

“I can’t help it. I don’t like fighting with you and its making act this way.”

Amy did smile at that, but just a little. He was being sincere.

“I know I’ve been an ass lately. First the thing with your parents and now this, especially this. I never wanted you to leave and no matter what you thought I never wanted out of this relationship.”

Amy said nothing so he continued.

“And I have it on good authority that I haven’t taken your job, what you do, very seriously and I can’t tell you enough how wrong that was. And I trust you, I do. Completely. I’m just not use to any of this. You make me feel things I’m not use to feeling.”

Amy turned away, a bit overcome. She felt the tears in her eyes and didn’t trust herself to speak. Nick stepped up behind her and hesitantly put his hands on her shoulders. She didn’t shrug him off, relaxed even under the contact.

“Amy please,” he whispered into her neck, “give me one more chance and I promise not to ask again. Not to need another. I love you and there’s nothing more that I want.”

Amy brought her hands to her eyes, crying now completely. How could she respond to that? How could she not.

****

Greg’s phone went off at seven in the morning on Monday. Sara and he had stayed out late; a lot longer then they’d planned. They’d had dinner, went to a movie, even stopped by a few clubs before heading home. After that they hadn’t gone to sleep. The memory alone brought a small smile to his face, but as a result he’d gotten very little sleep and he did not need a ringing phone.

“This better be good,” he said into it, forgoing his normal greeting.

“Have you read the paper yet?”

”Grissom?” Greg asked, sitting up now rubbing his head.

“Greg,” he continued to talk, “get a copy of the Sun and then you and Sara need to get down here now.”

”What’s this about?” he tried asking but all he heard was the dial tone.

Greg shut the phone as a knot began to form in his stomach. Gently as he could he woke Sara and told her everything he knew. They both got dressed in determined silence not bothering with breakfast, just heading out the door as soon as they could. The first chance they got they stopped a picked up a copy of the paper. They both read it before continuing on, Greg once more looking over her shoulder.

“That asshole,” Sara muttered as she finished.

Greg whole heartedly agreed with the sentiment and they finished their drive to the lab but sat in the car for several minutes after that.

“It’s not true,” Greg said weakly.

“It’s not going to matter,” Sara confirmed. “Griss called us in for a reason. Ecklie’s probably already read the article…”

”So what do we do? What do we say?”

“We go inside, tell the truth.”

Greg nodded, still feeling that knot in his stomach and thinking he might throw up. But Sara was confident; at least she was on the outside. He’d have to try and be too.

They headed inside together and went straight to Grissom’s office. As expected he wasn’t alone. Ecklie was there and neither looked very happy.

“Shut the door please,” Grissom asked and Greg obliged.

“Have a seat,” Ecklie said indicating the chairs.

Greg was at the point of doing it when Sara interrupted, freezing him in place.

“We’ll stand thanks.”

”I trust you’ve read the article in the Sun today.”

Greg nodded but Sara didn’t budge just glared holes at him with her eyes.

“And?” Sara asked.

“And, it’s pretty damning stuff. That article alleges that you and Sanders here started this relationship while you were his supervisor. That special favors were given in order to pass him in his proficiency tests. What do you have to say to that?”

“There’s nothing to say, it isn’t true,” Sara answered.

Ecklie looked at Greg now, really stared.

“Well?”

“Sara didn’t give me my final proficiency, Warrick Brown did. Grissom supervised them all,” Greg answered and the corners of Grissom’s mouth twitched a bit into a smile. He’d already told Ecklie that.

“Still, this doesn’t look good. Especially considering the last two articles.”

”Which were also lies,” Sara put in.

“Not entirely,” Ecklie countered.

Greg felt himself get angry at that last statement but said nothing. He just set his jaw and kept quiet.

“Listen,” Ecklie said, trying now to sound like he was on their side, “it’s nothing against either of you personally but my office is already receiving calls. It has been since the very first article and something has to be done.”

Greg didn’t like where this seemed to be heading.

”Are you demoting me?” he asked, unable to contain it any longer. “Again?”

Sara and Grissom both started at his outburst. Greg was normally very cordial to Ecklie, even if he didn’t like him. He’d always been respectful and never loud. Certainly never loud and angry like he was now.

“Not demoting, just asking that you retake the proficiencies. All of them. It will prove that you can pass them with an unbiased supervisor and we can put this all behind us.”

Greg shook his head.

“It shouldn’t take long,” Ecklie continued not paying any attention to Greg’s demeanor which had rapidly changed. “In a few weeks…”

”No,” Greg said cutting him off. “I won’t do it. I’ve already passed and I’m not doing it again because some reporter who I wouldn’t give an interview to is making things up and holding a grudge against me.”

”Well if you won’t do it I’d have no choice but to put you back in your old position,” Ecklie said, sure that would do it.

“You may not have a choice, but I do.”

They were all looking at him now expectantly. Uncertainly even, but Greg had made up his mind. He’d made up his mind the moment Ecklie had said there was truth to the articles, to the words Anderson had written. There was no going back now.

“I quit.”

**Chapter 26: Coffee and Theories**

Greg had left the room almost immediately after his outburst not waiting for any type of response. Now, sitting in the locker room, staring straight ahead is where Sara found him. He’d heard the door open behind him but Greg didn’t stir. He was in a mild shock. It just registered that Sara was now sitting beside him, holding his hand.

“I just quit,” he said turning to her, almost asking if it was true.

She nodded slowly.

“Grissom asked me to leave before I could too.”

Greg continued to look at her like he was lost.

“He and Ecklie are talking about it right now.”

Somehow he doubted that was true, at least the talking part.

“What am I going to do?” he asked as it was really setting in, “Sara, I just quit my job.”

”It’s going to be alright,” she assured.

As she said it the doors were thrown open and Warrick and Nick came inside.

“Tell me this isn’t true,” Nick said as he walked over. “Did Ecklie fire you?”

”Who said that?” Sara asked Nick, but Greg was suddenly back on his feet and in motion again.

Hearing that had reminded him just how angry he’d been and still was. He opened his locker and started to go through his things, ready to take it all and just leave. Sara observed the change uneasily and she wasn’t the only one. Greg was not alright.

“I wasn’t fired, I quit,” he said, talking really almost to his locker.

“What happened?” Warrick asked.

“Are you two off yet?” Sara asked instead of answered and upon their nodding continued, “Good. We’ll talk at breakfast.”

”I’ll ask Amy to join us,” Nick said quickly opening his own locker and retrieving his things before heading out.

Warrick began to do the same and Greg just sat back down again. The panic was coming and going in waves. Sometimes he felt alright, vindicated in his actions and others it was sheer terror. What was he going to do?

Knowing they probably needed a few moments to themselves, Warrick decided to wait outside.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked now.

Greg shook his head with an odd smile coming to his face.

“Come on,” she gently urged, “We can get your things later. Let’s just get out of here right now.”

Greg shut his locker and followed her out. They met with everyone in the break room and decided where to go relatively quickly. They were out the door and in the diner in less than fifteen minutes.

“Cath is meeting us,” Warrick said to no one’s surprise.

They silently agreed to just wait for her so that they didn’t have to be continuously repeating what was distressing and it didn’t take long. She arrived just after they did, full of questions and already upset on Greg’s behalf.

Sara started by relating the contents of the latest Anderson article. No one else had had the chance or opportunity to read it for themselves. She didn’t know if she should continue on or let Greg tell his own story. After a pause and the waitress took their orders he picked up where Sara left off.

“So, Griss calls us in this morning and Ecklie is waiting in his office for us. He thinks everything is true and wanted me to redo all my proficiencies.”

There was a general outburst at this but it quickly died down.

“I said I wouldn’t and he told me I could just go back to my old job and then I quit.”

No one had anything to say to that. The feeling was fairly mutual. Given the choice and the circumstances they’d all of pretty much have done the same.

“Any luck on the audio tapes?” Catherine asked Warrick, turning the conversation but not really.

They had to get something on this guy. Had too.

“No,” Warrick said, “He’s got a lawyer from the Sun now and isn’t talking. Unless we can prove he made the tapes we can’t charge him. He says he got them from a source. We’ve still got the tapes but there’s so many of them. It’s taking forever to process.”

He didn’t have to add that reviewing them wasn’t much fun. Most of the conversations were intended to be private and all of them revolved around Greg in one way or another. Warrick had been disturbed to find his own voice on several of them.

”What is on those tapes?” Greg asked, curious now.

That was the question both he and Catherine had been dreading but what everyone wanted to know.

“It’s not important…” Catherine hadn’t even got to finish it before Greg was shaking his head.

“Please, I have the right to know.”

She sighed and shook her head.

“Most of them sound like they were recorded in the lab or at least nearby. They’re almost entirely work related.”

”Almost?” Greg asked.

Catherine nodded sadly at him. He had a feeling what the ones that weren’t work related were about.

“They aren’t phone taps. Any time it does sound like you might be on the phone it’s all one sided.” Warrick said, trying to press on and avoid some unpleasantness if possible.

“So someone bugged the lab?” Sara asked, not buying it.

“There’s no way,” Nick commented, “Unless someone was wearing a wire, but still…”

”No,” Catherine cut in, “some of those conversations, I don’t see them taking place with anyone else around.”

“And there’s another problem,” Warrick continued, “When we were trying to pin the tapes to Anderson directly, we found out he’s only lived here for eight months. Moved from Los Angeles to take the job with the Sun. A lot of those tapes are older then that, date back past the Fenton case. He wasn’t lying about that, he didn’t make them, someone on the inside had to of.”

”Have you narrowed down a time frame?” Nick asked, leaning forward.

“Yeah,” Catherine answered, “just by the content and the cases discussed, it looks like they start about the same time Greg’s cancer was first diagnosed.”

”Why then?” Amy asked, “Everything he’s written, none of it implies Greg can’t do the job physically. That just doesn’t make sense. ”

“No, it doesn’t.”

They all looked up at the new voice. Grissom had joined them, having been tipped off about their off site via a text message from Catherine. He had only now gotten away from Ecklie.

“Can you think of anything else that happened around that time?” he asked Greg, pulling up a chair to join them.

“Well, that was about the time I was really getting going in the field. Amy had completely taken over in the lab by then and I’d officially gotten the job.”

”So, we know that since the tapes don’t just center on the Fenton case, they weren’t made for that reason.”

”And it’s not like they could have known Greg was going to have a relapse,” Nick started, catching Grissom’s train of thought. “So, someone was making those tapes because of the promotion?”

”Jealousy?” Warrick asked without asking, “Maybe waiting to catch you screwing up on tape.”

”That shouldn’t have been hard to do,” Greg said, laughing a little for the first time all day, “I screwed up plenty when I started.”

”You didn’t do so badly,” Grissom said with a smile. He’d always thought Greg had been his own worst critic. “I’ve seen people with more experience do much worse. You made a few but you’re detailed, you’ve always done very detailed work.”

Greg looked down, to his side, anywhere he could but up at everyone who was now watching him blush. Grissom wasn’t big on praise and Greg had always had a harder time excepting it then the rest.

“So,” Sara said trying to get back to it and divert the attention away from Greg, “Anderson is a dead end, we need to look for what, someone disgruntled? Someone who may have wanted the job for themselves?”

Grissom nodded.

“Who applied?” Nick asked.

Grissom smiled now and Catherine let out a sigh.

“We had over a hundred applicants,” she said.

“Locally?” Nick asked surprised.

“Not entirely,” Grissom answered, “probably half were from out of state.”

”So those are out,” Sara concluded. “How many from inside the crime lab?”

”Three. Greg, obviously,” Grissom continued, “Archie and Hodges.”

”Well,” Warrick said, “even if Archie could have rigged something like this, I don’t see him doing it. Hodges, I don’t know.”

“I don’t think that David Hodges is responsible for this,” Grissom put in effectively eliminating him as a suspect.

“So who else is there?” Nick asked.

“That’s what we need to find out,” Grissom answered.

Catherine and Warrick knew they’d be taking this one.

“One other thing,” Grissom said, “Jacqui got a match on the prints from the ceiling.”

”You don’t look happy,” Catherine observed.

“I’m not. They were Greg’s.”

”I didn’t put that camera there” Greg blurted out, just as shocked as everyone else. “I’m weird but even I’m not that kinky.”

”I don’t think you did,” Grissom said, forcing down a smile. “Whoever did it had access to your fingerprints, probably from our files or the personnel database. It was a perfect set, the entire left hand. They probably used some type of transparency to put them up, clear but visible if dusted. But they messed up. The thumb print was partially on and off of the vent. If Greg had touched it, the only visible part should have been on the vent. Nick should have only recovered a partial, but the whole thing was there only showing a slight disruption, a single line.”

”So they were planted,” Catherine said.

“Poorly” Grissom continued. “They were also flat, as if someone had pressed a hand directly to the ceiling. But, given the job, it should have just been enough to use the tips of the fingers, also yielding partial prints. We’re dealing with someone who has a good base in forensics, but nothing more.”

****

Catherine and Warrick had both left after their meals were finished. Grissom hung out long enough to ensure Greg that all was not lost. Despite having just quit, he planned on getting him back to work as soon as possible. Greg had smiled but said nothing. It was reassuring but he still felt sick about it.

Now it was down to just them four, Nick, Amy, Sara and Greg. They finished the last of their coffees and talked comfortably for another half hour. No one had to ask because it seemed obvious. Nick and Amy must have worked it out given the way they were acting. They were sitting by each other again, smiling mostly, but saying no more about it. The biggest evidence of a reconciliation came when Greg asked Amy if she still needed help moving.

“Sara said you were moving today,” Greg began, “and since I’ve suddenly got a lot more time on my hands, I’m offering myself up as free labor for moving boxes.”

”No, that’s alright,” Amy said looking from him to Nick, “I’ve got it taken care of.”

“Really?” Greg asked with a wicked smile, drawing out the word.

Amy blushed and even Nick looked a bit embarrassed, a true feat.

“That’s great,” Greg said seriously, “I’m glad something’s going right today.”

“So what are you going to do?” Nick asked him now.

“I don’t know,” Greg admitted, “I guess my only options are to beg for my job back or work on my resume.”

“I think that UMC is looking for a blood works specialist,” Amy offered.

“I’ll look into it. I was going to check out UNLV. I did some research for them on the side the first two years I was here for some extra money, they wanted to hire me then, they may still want me now.”

“There’s no hurry,” Sara said, not wanting him to completely give up on going back to the crime lab so quickly.

“Well, I don’t want to eat through my entire savings.”

“Somehow I doubt you will,” Sara said with a laugh.

Greg was surprisingly thrifty and had saved a lot since leaving college. He’d made good money at the lab and having gotten almost a full ride to Berkley, didn’t have much in the way of student loans to repay. Even then his parents paid for more then half. His car wasn’t much but it was paid for and his only real splurges were his coffee and his video games. Greg was the one who had come up with the entire ten percent down on their home. Sara had wanted to put in more herself but her own savings weren’t equal to his. Greg didn’t seem to care; he’d never even mentioned it. Occasionally it bothered her but not right now.

“Give Grissom a few days,” Nick suggested, “He’ll work something out.”

Greg, not regretting quitting as he did, really didn’t want to leave his job. He’d been working there with the same people now for close to seven years. These people were his family in Vegas and he didn’t want to think what working somewhere else would be like. But he had quit and he couldn’t just take that back. More importantly, he did feel he was right. Ecklie had never once stood up for him and it was discouraging. Even though Grissom was his direct supervisor, the man he respected and looked to for all things concerning his job, ultimately Ecklie was the boss. Greg wasn’t sure he wanted to work for a man like that anymore.

**Chapter 27: Remedy**

It had taken a week. A week of Grissom’s non-stop harassment of Ecklie and Sara’s non-stop badgering of Greg. In the end Ecklie agreed to at least meet with Greg. Greg, for his part, agreed not to just flat out refuse whatever Ecklie might offer. Sara was relieved. To be honest, she didn’t think their relationship would have lasted another week. Greg had a lot of energy and with nothing to occupy his time he’d practically be waiting at the door for her arrival each morning, asking hundreds of questions and not letting up until she fell asleep. But it was more then that. It was like when they’d first bought the house all over again, they’d spent the week having stupid fights but without the making up afterwards.

The day the meeting was arranged for Sara left early from shift to ensure Greg was really going to go. She got home only to find him in the shower, clothes laid out, which she took as a good sign.

‘At least he’s bothering with the details,’ she thought until she got a good look at what he’d picked out.

She was holding up one of his more particularly vibrant shirts when he stepped into the room, towel around his waist.

“You’re not wearing this,” she said shaking her head.

“Why not?” he asked taking it from her.

He knew why not. It was loud, safety vest orange loud, but he didn’t care. Greg knew in part he’d picked that shirt to wear just to tick off Ecklie, who was the walking epitome of conformity, but Greg also really liked the shirt.

“Greg,” she said, staring at him like he’d really lost his mind, “you do want your job back, right?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want or wear at this point. Ecklie already knows whether or not he’s going to hire me back. I can go in there wearing an Armani and it wouldn’t change his mind.”

Sara saw his point but thought he was carrying it too far.

“Just wear something else. Anything else, not that shirt.”

Greg was already pulling on his pants as she started looking through his side of the closet and having very little success in finding anything considerably tamer.

“Are you going to tell me how to wear my hair now?” he asked.

She stopped what she was doing and turned towards him.

“I’m not trying to start a fight.”

”Then stop telling me what to do,” he finished, walking around her and pulling the first shirt he saw off of its hanger before heading out of the room dressing as he went.

Sara joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later. By the way he was decidedly avoiding her gaze she knew he was pissed.

“I just want you to be happy,” she said leaning against the fridge. “You haven’t been all week.”

”I shouldn’t have quit,” Greg said as he sat down. “I know that. I don’t want to go in there and beg for my old job back but I don’t want to do anything else either.”

She knew what he was getting at. His parents, who had some connections back in the bay area, had offered to ask around for jobs there. They’d helped him land his internship when he was still in college. Greg had refused it but not definitively. He really wanted to be a CSI and Sara knew if he couldn’t be one here eventually he’d go to where he could. The thought was scary, very scary, mainly because Sara didn’t know if she would go with him if he asked. Right now, she didn’t even know if he would ask.

“He wouldn’t agree to see you if he wasn’t going to offer you something.”

”And ten-to-one that something involves a mass spec.”

At her shaking her head he continued on, but less bitter now.

“He’s been trying to get me back into the lab as long as I’ve been trying to get out of it. Now he’s got the perfect chance. I know you want me to take what he gives, but if that’s all he’s got for me I can tell you right now I’m saying no.”

Sara looked down at her hands, she couldn’t meet his eyes right then. She felt like screaming and crying all at once. Instead of saying anything, she nodded.

“I’d better finish getting dressed, head over,” Greg said as he stood up, still trying to get her to look his way.

When she wouldn’t he gave up and went back into the bedroom for his shoes and socks. He was gone inside of ten minutes without either of them saying anything else.

Greg made it there in good time, but had to wait in the lobby for fifteen minutes before anyone could escort him in. It was still technically night shift so it wasn’t at all a shock to see Nick come around the corner to get him. After signing him in quickly, Greg had been removed from the rosters the very day he’d quit, they walked to the break room.

“He’s not here yet,” Nick supplied. “I thought Sara was coming with you?”

”Change of plans,” Greg said hoping Nick would drop it. He didn’t want to get into that he’d left before she’d had to the chance to come, not now anyway. “How’s the Warner case?”

“Slowly. Jason Warner has been out of town for the last week so we haven’t been able to talk to him again. He’s due back in on Wednesday. We still don’t have anything linking him to the crime except his restaurant sells blowfish.”

Greg nodded. He knew that already, Sara had told him yesterday, but they had to talk about something. Greg had to be doing something right now instead of just waiting for Ecklie. Before he got the chance to ask another question he knew the answer too Grissom poked his head inside.

“Greg, he’s ready.”

Greg nodded and Nick tapped him once on the shoulder, silently wishing him luck, before he followed Grissom down the hall.

“Any idea…” Greg started to ask.

“None,” Grissom cut in, wishing he could have something solid to give him. Some hope even.

They stopped at the door and Grissom just smiled once before leaving him. Greg took in a deep breath, trying to stay calm, before he knocked. After a beat Ecklie called out for him to enter.

Without thinking about it, Greg ran his hands down the side of his pants. They were actually sweating. He hadn’t felt this nervous since he’d first applied for the job seven years ago.

“Have a seat,” Ecklie said upon his entrance not bothering to look up from what he was doing.

After what felt like an eternity Ecklie put away the file he was reviewing and looked up at him.

“So,” he said leaning back, “You wanted to talk to me?”

”Yes,” Greg said, doing his best to stay seated. It hadn’t been easy. “I may have overreacted last week.”

Ecklie just smiled and nodded, glad to have Greg take the blame.

“I’m sure you understand,” Greg continued after a long pause, “that given the circumstances I wasn’t comfortable continuing on here.”

Ecklie’s smile faded some now. It was well worded, but it was still a stab at him. He knew what those circumstances were, exactly what they were. They involved Ecklie taking some reporters version of events over Greg’s own. Not just his own, but Sara and Grissom’s too.

“It was a misunderstanding,” Ecklie tried brushing past it, “but had you been willing then to work out alternatives, we might not be here now.”

”I didn’t feel then that there was room for negotiation,” Greg responded and it was true. Ecklie had told him to redo all his proficiencies or report back to the lab.

“Maybe there is now.”

Greg nodded, ready to begin.

****

Sara wasn’t too happy when she rolled over in bed to find that not only was it nearly four in the afternoon but Greg wasn’t asleep beside her.

Climbing out of the covers she padded down the hall and found him snoring on the couch still wearing what he’d left in that morning. He seemed to sense her movement and stirred. She watched his eyelids flutter a few times before they finally opened all the way.

“How long have you been watching me sleep?” he asked, his voice scratchy as he sat up.

“Just got up. How long have you been out here sleeping?”

“Since about noon.”

This time his words were accompanied by a loud yawn. She sat down now in the armchair and waited. Sara was determined not to ask but was dying to know. Greg, really sorry at how he’d acted this morning, was just assuming she didn’t care now.

“Saw Ecklie,” he began, gauging her interest.

She nodded but didn’t turn away so he continued.

“He offered me my lab position back with the promise of moving me back into the field after a year.”

Sara put her head into her hands, not believing it. Not wanting to believe it but Greg wouldn’t kid about this.

“You told him no,” she stated not looking up.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I was getting ready to walk out when he came up with another offer.”

Sara lifted his eyes, wanting now too believe.

“Said I could retain my level one if I took my final proficiency over with him and Sophia overseeing it.”

”Please say you…”

”Of course I took it,” Greg cut her off, finally smiling. “It’s not all that great, I lost all my vacation time but I get to come back tonight.”

”That’s great,” she said really meaning it.

For a moment neither of them moved. They just sat there staring at each other, feeling awkward.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” he began.

”Me too.”

He reached out tentatively and took her hands. She didn’t pull away, just watched as he brought them to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Sara smiled at him, but the tension between them was still there.

“I know you thought,” he started again, not sure how to say it all, “because of what my parents said, that I was thinking of leaving.”

Sara didn’t say a word, looked away trying to hold back any tears that might soon threaten her eyes. Greg squeezed her hands once, wanting her to look at him again but she wouldn’t.

“Sara,” he continued, “I wasn’t ever thinking of taking a job anywhere but here. It would be different if you wanted to go too, but I know you don’t.”

Sara hated to cry. Hated to do it in front of anyone, even Greg. It made her feel weak and stupid. But she was doing it now unable to stop.

“I told you I’m not leaving,” Greg finished, “I meant it. Even if I have to get work handing out flyers on the strip.”

She laughed at the image that invoked which was exactly what he wanted. Greg brought his hands up to her face now, wiping away the few tears remaining.

“That is, if you still want me.”

Greg’s voice had sounded light, as if it was still a joke, but his eyes told a different story. Sara could see he was completely serious. Worried even.

Instead of answering him with words she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. He wasted no time returning it, full of need. Greg’s hands moved from her face into her hair, cradling her neck then down her back to pull her closer. Reluctantly she broke apart from him, looking him straight in the eye.

“Come to bed.”

**Chapter 28: New Information**

Greg and Sara were almost late to work that night.

Greg wanted nothing more then to stay in bed with Sara until day broke but saw reason. It was probably tempting fate to be late on his first night back after being reinstated. They’d made it to the break room with three minutes to spare.

“Welcome back,” Catherine greeted him with a warm smile.

Greg grinned sheepishly at her. He felt strange about this. He’d only been gone a week but it felt like so much longer. Plus, it wasn’t exactly a triumphant return. He genuinely felt stupid about quitting in the first place. Before anyone else could join Catherine in the greetings, Grissom arrived.

“I trust you all remember Greg,” he said with a smile but was still obviously in more of hurry then what was usual and began right away, “Okay, we’ve got three hot items. One, Jason Warner is back in town. Brass is on his way here now to escort Warrick and Sara to pick him for questioning. Nick and Greg, there’s a homicide north of Henderson that needs attention. Looks like a body dump, at least three days old according to David. He’s already cleared the scene for processing. Catherine and I will be here at the lab working on other developments.”

”What other developments?” Catherine asked as confused as the rest of them.

Grissom gave her a look and then continued on with his explanation. One he hadn’t wanted to make.

“We may have something new on the break in.”

”What’d you get?” Nick asked.

“Later,” Grissom promised before ushering them all out the door.

Greg and Nick didn’t waste time getting directions or their things.

“Hey,” Greg asked before they’d gotten out of the locker room, “Did you and Amy ride in together tonight?”

“No, why?”

”She asked me to have you stop by and see her before you left.”

”Did she say what for?” Nick asked now sounding concerned.

“No, there wasn’t time but it sounded urgent. Sara and I were already late, sorry.”

Nick nodded and turned to go without another word. He made his way to the DNA lab quickly, worried something might really be wrong. Amy and he had been doing very good lately. He’d helped her move in to her new place, they’d talked everything out, and it was working between them again. He couldn’t imagine what was wrong now.

He turned the corner and entered the lab only to find her extracting samples. She looked up at him with a quick smile but then turned her attention back to the task at hand. Nick waited.

“Hi,” she said once she’d finished.

“Hi,” he returned, still waiting.

She smiled at him again, but this time it looked odd.

“Don’t you have a case or something?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he answered with a nod, his own smile growing strained. “I’m kind of in a hurry.”

”Okay.”

”That’s it?” he asked.

Amy laughed and looked at him, really puzzled now.

“Didn’t you want to see me?” he asked growing frustrated.

“Well, I always want to see you.”

”You didn’t ask Greg to have me stop by?”

”No,” she said shaking her head with a laugh.

Nick smile grew into understanding. He said a quick goodbye to Amy, who was still confused but not questioning it, before hurrying out the door to the garage.

He knew what he’d find and sure enough there he was. Greg was sitting in the driver’s seat of the SUV, engine started and waiting for him at the entrance wearing a smile.

“That wasn’t funny,” Nick said climbing into the passenger’s side.

“But it worked,” Greg said laughing.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t expect me to fall for it again.”

Greg’s driving wasn’t exactly tame. Nick’s refusal to let him drive up until now had nothing to do with seniority. He did his best not to become panic stricken as Greg cut off two or three cars trying to exit I-15 from the far left lane. They barreled down the highway and then the subsequent dirt road to where they’d been told the victim lay. The SUV came to a screeching halt next to the only cruiser there and Nick had never been more relieved to exit a vehicle.

“Never again,” Nick muttered causing Greg to laugh.

“You’re no fun.”

”You drove all the way to San Francisco with Sara like that?”

“No,” he answered seriously, “we went much faster.”

Nick pulled out his case and headed toward the officer on duty.

“Where is everyone?” he asked seeing only Jensen.

“Just got called away,” Officer Eric Jensen answered, “major pile up on I-15.”

”I hope you didn’t cause that,” Nick directed at Greg who had just joined them.

Greg chuckled and shrugged it off.

“Victims this way,” Jensen offered, heading down a hill forcing them to use their flashlights.

Nick and Greg followed him down a steep slope.

“Who found her?” Greg asked growing somber as they approached the woman.

“Anonymous tip.”

Nick nodded, his throat felt tight.

“What is she” Greg asked out loud to no one, “fifteen, sixteen maybe?”

”At best,” Nick agreed.

Greg already had out the camera and snapped off a few initial pictures. Officer Jensen stood a respectable distance back.

“Is she…” Greg really didn’t want to say it.

“Posed?” Nick finished for him, knowing why he’d hesitated. “I don’t think so. Looks like she might have just been rolled down that hill. Killer didn’t want to bother dragging her all this way, just pushed her from the top.”

Greg looked up to where he’d pointed and nodded once. There weren’t any signs she’d been dragged but that didn’t mean she wasn’t killed here on the spot.

“She was strangled,” Nick said, leaning in closer to the victim. She was face down but her head was at odd angle, partially visible, eyes open. “Possibly raped.”

Her skirt was hiked up, but it could have been from the fall. The bruises however, visibly formed on her thighs, did not happen that way.

Greg didn’t hear that part, he was distracted. Her eyes, he couldn’t help but stare into them. They were already clouded over; she’d been dead for days.

“You okay?” Nick asked, looking more at Greg now then their db.

“Fine,” Greg answered, starting to get up from where he’d been but stopping suddenly, “Wait. I think there’s something…”

Greg stopped talking and took a few more pictures.

“What?” Nick asked squatting beside him now.

“There’s something in her mouth.”

Before Greg or Nick could remove the item Jensen approached them.

“Uh guys,” he interrupted, “I just got a call. They need me for a robbery nearby. Are you two going to be okay if I leave?”

”Yeah,” Nick assured him, “We’re both armed. We’ll be fine.”

Jensen looked hesitant for a moment but nodded and left.

“How exactly do we go about this?” Greg asked, now wondering if they should just wait for Doc Robbins to remove what looked like evidence.

“It’s easy enough. You’ve already photographed the body, got a close up of the object?”

Greg nodded.

“Okay,” Nick continued obviously pleased, “I’m going to open her jaw by pressing on her chin, take a couple more shots to prove where it was found. Then remove and bag it.”

Greg did exactly as he was told but not without some uneasiness. Once Nick had gotten her mouth open and he’d seen what was inside, it gave him pause. His heart felt like it had momentarily stopped. Nick didn’t say anything about it, but he felt it too; they just collected it and moved on.

****

Warrick and Sara were having some extremely good luck.

They’d picked up Jason Warner and brought him in with Brass. They had nothing solid connecting him to either scene, at least not yet. At Robert Eriksson’s house Greg and Sara had collected a few unknown prints. They got Warner, who’d refused a lawyer, to agree to having his prints taken, and while they talked about his restaurant and his new found wealth, Jacqui was busy comparing them.

As it turns out, Jason Warner didn’t have much to gain from his father’s death, having been newly cut out of his will, but there was a loophole. If his father and his new wife both perished, he’d become the executer and guardian to Allyson Warner’s fortune. In short, over twenty-three million dollars would be his to ‘invest’ on her behalf until she reached an age to oversee it and that age was to be determined by none other then Jason Warner.

It wasn’t a shock to find that his prints had matched.

Confronted with their version of events, he all but caved. He’d hired Robert Eriksson to actually commit the murders. They had evidence that money, large quantities of money, had been transferred into Bobby Eriksson’s account days before the murders. What Jason Warner hadn’t counted on was that Bobby, his father’s gardener and part time waiter at his restaurant, had a girlfriend, Danielle Carson the nanny. The original plan was to kill everyone, Danielle and Allyson included, but Bobby got her involved in it. He didn’t want her dead. He’d had her put the poison in the dressing, telling her that it would only make everyone sick. That it was in fact just a joke. After everyone died she panicked. So did Bobby. Bobby tried to return the money, told Jason Warner about Danielle and that’s when they’d both ended up dead.

After that Jason Warner did what few suspects ever did. He confessed. Not only confessed, broke down and wept at what he’d done. He’d needed the money because his business was falling apart. He thought it was his only option. Sara and Warrick were glad to be rid of him and back at the lab.

Walking down the corridor they saw Catherine and Grissom having what looked like an intense conversation with Amy. They joined them at Grissom’s request. Once there, he did something uncharacteristic, Grissom shut the door. Equally uncharacteristic, he didn’t ask them how the interview had gone. Just dove right in.

“We’ve got a suspect,” he said cryptically to them both.

“The guy who attacked Greg?” Sara asked sounding hopeful.

“How’d you find him?” Warrick asked.

“After I went back over the events of that night with Greg we realized he’d been moved. He’d gone into the bedroom facing one way and woken up facing the other. So I had Amy test the shirt he’d been wearing for epidermal residue and she found it.”

They turned to her now and she was clearly caught off guard. She’d assumed they’d tell the whole story, at least what she’d already relayed so far. Of course they’d assumed she was just like Greg who had always wanted to relate this part. DNA had been his story to tell and now it was hers. Nervous, despite her audience, she picked it up where they’d left off.

“I checked the only place I thought there would be contact, under the arms. If someone picked him up and moved him, it would be the easiest way. I found it and ran it, it was male. I got the sample but had no luck getting CODIS to hit.”

Warrick and Sara nodded, following her completely.

“Just to be thorough, I rechecked the entire shirt and…”

She faltered here at Sara’s stare. Amy didn’t want to see her get mad and this was going to do it. Amy was still mad herself, but it would be nothing next to Sara’s anger.

“And?” Warrick asked.

“Spit. I found spit on the back of the shirt.”

Sara said nothing. She didn’t have too. Her lips drew into a tight line and she managed a small nod. Her feelings were evident.

“It was female and again, no hit in CODIS. But considering Grissom and Catherine both thought that the assailant came from within, I ran both samples against our own lab and police databases.”

”The male sample still came up without a match, but I did match the woman’s.”

”Who?” Sara asked staring almost through her.

They were all watching her now. Grissom and Catherine hadn’t gotten to this yet, it was new information all around.

“Diane Ortega.”


	8. Privacy

**Title:** Privacy  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Greg/Sara and Nick/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for bad words and creepiness  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** It’s all mine, because yeah, this is what I’d do with my free time if I actually owned these characters.  
 **Summary:**

As Greg and Sara adjust to living together more permanently, outside influences begin to take their toll. Takes place three weeks after ‘Issues’.

_Last part, I promise! Feedback, you know I love it!_

**Chapter 29: Unbelievable**

“But we ruled her out.”

Warrick was the first one to speak. He’d gone over the list of applicants for the CSI position Greg had taken and compared it with everyone who had applied within the LVPD. Grissom and Catherine turned to him but Sara and Amy did not. She was staring off into space; Amy was too concerned for her to look elsewhere.

“She didn’t apply for that job. Ortega just got promoted to detective three months ago. Believe me, after everything that’s happened with her around, hers was the first name I looked for.”

”Doesn’t matter,” Grissom finished, “her DNA was found. I’ll get a hold of Brass…”

But calling Brass wasn’t an issue any more. Brass was at the door, tapping loudly and waving for Grissom to join him in the hall. Grissom stepped out to join him and Brass shut the door effectively drowning out their conversation.

“What did Griss have for you earlier?” Warrick asked Catherine while they waited.

“Oh,” she said, coming out of the daze she’d fallen into, “the audio taps. He had Archie check the lab and it came up empty, but after reviewing one of the tapes he thought he knew where it was recorded. The SUVs. He and I were on one talking about Marsha Jones, the db that wasn’t, and Gil knew we’d talked about it only on the ride back to the lab.”

”Is Archie checking…”

”As we speak. Except for the one you guys took and the other with Nick and Greg. So far nothing.”

Sara, still not responding or participating in the conversation, had her eye caught as someone was quickly moving past them. Sophia Curtis.

“Why’s she here?” she asked out loud.

They all turned and watched as she rushed to the locker room and was back again soon after, case in hand.

Grissom and Brass, finished with their talk, opened the door back up. He didn’t even know where to begin.

“Sara, you need to go with Brass. I’ll be right behind.”

Sara looked at him, evidently confused, but didn’t argue. Brass walked down the hall just ahead of her, not affording her an opportunity to ask questions.

“Catherine…”

”What’s going on here Gil,” she interrupted.

For a moment he faltered. Briefly, ever so briefly, his gaze fell to Amy, before turning back to Catherine. Warrick and Catherine caught it easy enough, but Amy hadn’t. She wasn’t a trained investigator after all.

“There’s been an accident.”

Grissom had no better way of saying it. Right now he had no idea how accidental it was, these types of things hardly ever were, but what else could he say.

“What type of accident? Where?” Catherine dared to ask.

“A shooting at Nick and Greg’s scene.”

Amy caught on. They were looking at her now, concerned, and she knew why.

”Is he okay?” she asked her voice as weak as she felt. Like if she didn’t have the desk to lean on she might not be standing at all. “Is he…”

”Nick is at UMC now. They’ll be taking him into surgery soon. Warrick, can you escort Amy there?”

Warrick nodded, taking her by the arm instinctively knowing she needed the support. As soon as they’d gone Catherine began barraging him with questions.

“Slow down,” he instructed. “There’s more I need to tell you and then I have to get to the interrogation room.”

”Why? What more is there? And what about Greg? Gil, what the hell happened?”

”We don’t know. Brass has two conflicting statements. That is why I need you to go to the scene.”

”Is that why Sophia is here?”

“No, she’s processing our suspect.”

”So they’ve got someone in custody,” Catherine said, sounding relieved. Grissom continued to look anything but.

“It’s Greg.”

”What?”

”Greg’s the suspect.”

”That can’t…”

”I know that,” Grissom said, actually sounding angry before pulling himself back together, “Diane Ortega is also at UMC. Brass says she’s fairly beaten up. She’s claiming that Greg attacked her at the scene and then shot Nick for interfering.”

”That’s insane.”

”It gets better,” Grissom continued, “Jensen arrived on scene and found Greg wrestling her for the gun.”

Catherine was angry. Almost too angry for words.

“Catherine,” he began, trying to draw her back in, “I need you at that scene. I need you to find evidence of what really happened.”

She nodded, ready to go. Grissom returned the nod before heading down the hallway towards the interrogation room. Brass and Sara were behind the glass waiting. One look at her convinced him that the story had already been related.

Sophia opened the door moments later.

“I’ve finished,” she said looking only at Brass, “I’ll be at UMC processing Ortega.”

Brass nodded and she was gone. Jensen was bringing in Greg now, handcuffed even.

“Is that necessary?” Sara asked through gritted teeth. “You said he hasn’t been arrested.”

”We couldn’t exactly let him wander free either,” Brass offered but she made no further reply.

As she spoke Jensen was evidently talking with Greg, removing the cuffs before leaving. Brass sighed and exited, Grissom close behind. Sara knew she couldn’t go in. It was all so unreal. Greg wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone hit a woman. She knew Ortega was responsible for this. She had to be.

****

Warrick couldn’t remember a quieter ride. Amy hadn’t spoken the entire trip. She seemed to be in shock and he briefly wondered if she was going to need medical attention.

They got there and the nurse at the front desk directed them to the second floor.

It took several minutes before anyone could answer their questions. Warrick did all the talking. At first they’d gotten no where because neither of them were immediate family, but once he explained that he was with the crime lab they began to give out information more freely. A doctor met with them soon after.

“I’m Dr. Greene,” she said briefly offering a smile, “You had questions about Mr. Stokes?”

”How is he? Is he still in surgery?” Warrick asked. Amy wasn’t able too.

”We have him stabilized and he’s just gone in. The procedure will be a few hours at least.”

After some more in depth questions on Warrick’s part, they got the basics of what had happened. Nick had been shot high in chest but closer to his arm then his heart. It could be seen as nothing else then attempted murder. He had a broken collar bone but the real damage was to the subclavian artery. He’d lost a lot of blood, but it could have been worse. The bullet had lodged itself in such a way as to nearly block the fissure it had created. Removing it however would be tricky.

The sat down and waited for half an hour before seeing anyone else. Sophia joined them looking agitated.

“How is he?” she asked Warrick who shrugged in response.

Sophia cast a look at Amy who was watching the door and biting her nails.

“Here for the evidence?” Warrick asked, figuring now why she’d been called in.

“What’s left of it,” she said tightly.

Warrick looked at her, surprised even.

“I came to process Ortega.”

”Ortega’s here too?” Warrick asked. He hadn’t known she’d been on the scene and that’s when it really dawned on him. He’d been so worried about Nick that he’d forgotten that others might be involved. Others that had gone completely unmentioned.

“Is Greg here?” he asked. His voice was caught between hope and worry. If he was here at least he wasn’t at the morgue.

That had registered with Amy. She hadn’t thought about him either. She’d been so consumed with worry, she just hadn’t thought. Now she looked at Sophia the same way Warrick was.

“No,” she said flatly, “he’s at the lab. He’s fine, he’s not injured. Well, he’s got a couple of scrapes but nothing serious.”

”So what happened?” Warrick asked.

“I don’t know,” she said with a sigh. “Not what Ortega says happened, that’s for certain. It’s just not…”

She trailed off, affected by it without wanting to be. Sophia liked Greg. She’d grown use to him during his time on day shift. He was bright and caring and she couldn’t believe him capable of the things Ortega had just told her he’d done.

“I’ve never liked her,” Sophia continued on after the pause. “Even when she was on patrol. She’s ambitious, ruthless even. Plus the way she treated Foster, do you know him?”

”Day shift ballistics right?”

Sophia nodded.

“Well, not any more. He quit after their divorce about six months ago.”

Warrick looked at her in surprise.

“She was married?”

“Yes, not that I’d call that a marriage. She was always in there berating him. I don’t know how he stood it for so long.”

”So she use to go by Diane Foster,” Warrick said to himself. That’s why he hadn’t seen her on any applicant lists. He’d been looking for the wrong name.

Warrick excused himself to use the phone leaving Sophia to Amy’s company.

“Did they say how long it would be?” Sophia asked Amy growing impatient. They needed that bullet.

Sophia hadn’t heard much about Stokes dating the new night shift tech. She’d never listened to the rumors that floated through the lab. If she had, she might now realize that Amy was a bit more then an observer. If she had, her tone might have been different.

“Hours.”

Warrick was back now, having asked Archie to recheck the list to confirm what he felt he already knew.

“Did you get anything off of Ortega?” he asked now.

“No,” she said, her mouth going as tight as he’d Sara’s earlier that night. “Just photos and her version of events.”

”No skin, no fibers?”

”She showered.”

“What?” Warrick asked not believing it.

“Said she didn’t know she wasn’t supposed to.”

Warrick sat down between them now, silent. Sophia knew she should be getting back but couldn’t bring herself to leave just yet. Amy had gone back to staring at the door, biting at her nails again.

None of it felt real.

****

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Brass asked.

His voice wasn’t its usual pitch. He didn’t use the tone he typically reserved for that room. For Brass it was nearly caring, concerned even.

Greg ran his hands over his face vigorously.

“Is Nick okay?” he asked instead of answered. “Jensen didn’t know and neither did Sophia. Could someone please just tell me that?”

”He’s at UMC in surgery,” Grissom supplied and saw Greg visibly relax some.

Greg still looked shaken, nervous even, but hearing Nick was alive seemed to put part of his mind at ease.

“Whose back there?” he asked, indicating the mirror.

“Sara,” Grissom answered.

Greg nodded and looked away from it, back to Brass.

“Sanders,” Brass pressed again, “the scene?”

Greg put his hands flat on the table. He looked down at them once, squeezed them to steady himself and then looked back up to Brass.

“It happened after Jensen left,” was how he began.

**Chapter 30: Point of View**

_“It all happened after Jensen left…”_

With Nick’s help Greg removed the evidence from their victim’s mouth. The whole thing had caught him off guard. The body, fall or not, still looked posed to him. That coupled with the obvious strangulation and now this, Greg couldn’t but be reminded of Fenton.

“Damn it,” Nick muttered, looking down at his now dying flashlight. “Batteries are wasted.”

”Take mine,” Greg offered, switching with him, “I’ll get some out of the truck.”

”You sure?”

“It’s no problem. I figure I owe you that much for the stunt with Amy earlier.”

Nick laughed and nodded before reminding him to be careful as he headed back up the hill.

“Yes mom,” Greg called back down good naturedly, relieved to be laughing off some of the tension.

As he fumbled to find the extra batteries he knew were kept in the SUVs, a set of headlights lit the scene. Greg, aware that they were without a police escort, paused long enough to get a good look at the car. Recognizing it as a detective’s, he turned his back and continued looking for what he needed.

He heard the footsteps approaching but again thought nothing of it. Of course the detective assigned was going to come up to him and start asking questions. It was nothing new. Greg’s reception however was new.

As he turned to greet them, whoever they might be, he was met with a fierce slap across his mouth. The surprise of it alone took him back a step. He could taste blood in his mouth, they’d hit him that hard.

Before he could ask any questions he looked up to see Diane Ortega, gun drawn, pointed at him. She looked like hell. Her eye was swollen and her lip was bruised.

“Have to make this look real,” she said in a strangely calm voice. “Like I fought back some.”

”What are you talking about?”

”Your gun,” she said ignoring his question, “Hand it to me. By the barrel, slowly.”

Greg hesitated but only until she cocked her own weapon. As slowly as he could he undid his service revolver and as instructed handed it over.

“Good, you can listen,” she said and then laughed abruptly, “I still can’t believe they let you come back. After everything you’ve done and everything said they let you have your job back. You must have dirt on Ecklie. Something good I bet.”

Greg said nothing, just took it in. He watched as she put her own gun down and kicked it under the SUV, pointing his own at him now instead.

“Well, that will change after tonight.”

She was less then six feet from him. He knew if he caught her off guard he might have a chance, but he needed her to be distracted first.

Just as he thought it, a distraction was provided.

“Sanders, did you get lost?”

Nick was coming up after him. He’d been gone too long to still be searching for batteries. Greg missed his moment though; he’d looked over just as Ortega had. They’d both been taken by surprise.

Nick made it to the top and saw them both only as hazy outlines. The headlights to Ortega’s vehicle were still on blinding him to the fact that she had a gun pointed at Greg.

Feeling time slip away from him, Greg knew he had to do something. Before he could move he watched as Nick brought up his hand, shielding his eyes for a better view.

“Greg?” he heard him say, but it sounded distant.

“Hey Stokes,” Ortega called out, looking once at Greg with an odd smile, before turning towards him. “I’ve got something for you.”

Greg dug in his heals and lunged towards her but not soon enough. He heard the gun go off but didn’t see the bullets impact his friend. The force of his momentum knocked them both to the ground and Greg struggled to get his hands around hers. To keep the gun pointed away from them both.

Ortega was not a big woman, but she was athletic. She had strength and adrenaline and even though Greg had both the advantages of height and weight, she fought hard. He was on top of her, straddling her, still trying to pry the guns out of her hands when he heard a familiar voice calling out for him to freeze.

Greg did so instinctively and was floored when Ortega, who had been moments ago using every curse word known, began to cry. She wept and crawled out from under him, running to Jensen who looked the worst of the three. He had no idea what he was walking in on.

“Thank God,” she kept saying over and over.

Greg ignored her, remembered the gun shot. Remembering that Nick was bleeding somewhere in need of help. He turned to go where he’d seen him last when he heard that all too familiar click.

“Sanders,” Jensen warned, “I said freeze.”

Twice in one night he had a gun leveled at him.

“Eric, Nick’s been shot. She shot him. You’ve got…”

”He was trying to help me,” Ortega cut in, loud and persistent. “You shot him. I watched you. It was your gun.”

“Call for an ambulance,” Greg yelled as loud as he could over her voice.

”Both of you stop,” Jensen demanded, loud and authoritative like he’d been trained.

Ignoring Ortega for the moment he concentrated on Greg. Saw real worry causing him to look once around. Stokes couldn’t be seen, but he knew the man better then to believe he’d leave a scene early. He quickly picked up his radio and got dispatch to send additional forces and paramedics.

Ortega was still crying, although calmer now. Jensen asked her to wait by the car before he approached Greg. He was holstering his gun as he neared him but getting out his handcuffs.

“Don’t do it,” Greg said, shaking his head.

“I’ve got too after what I saw.”

Jensen was already turning him around and putting them on and Greg just continued to shake his head.

“I’m just putting you in custody,” he continued, “I’m not arresting you.”

Greg said nothing as he led him to the back of the squad car.

“Where was he?” Jensen asked. “Where was Nick at when he got shot?”

“Top of the incline.”

Jensen nodded and shut the door, hurrying now to where Greg had indicated. He watched feeling oddly detached. Jensen didn’t come back up and Greg hoped that was a good sign. He looked once at where Ortega stood to find her staring back at him with a smile. After that the paramedics arrived.

_“And then I was taken here.”_

Greg had finished his version of events. Brass and Grissom had let him tell it without interruption. It was a lot of information to take in.

“You believe me, right?” Greg asked.

Neither of them said a word. They weren’t accustomed to telling suspects what they believed.

Greg shut his eyes and put his head back into his hands. A knock at the door drew Grissom away. It was Catherine and Sophia. Shutting it and stepping outside with them he asked what they had.

“Ortega’s gun was under the SUV. Unfired, her prints only. I took Archie along and we found our bug.”

Grissom smiled faintly at the news.

“Bug?” Sophia asked.

“We believed one or more of the SUV’s in the garage was wired with a listening device,” he explained briefly, “That’s how she’d have known where their scene was. Brass said she wasn’t supposed to be on tonight. Came in late offering to help with the extra work load then left unexpectedly. Did you get anything off of her?”

“Nothing,” Sophia answered. “She showered at the hospital. Thoroughly. No skin under her nails, all the usual tells destroyed.”

”Did she lose a nail?” Catherine asked.

“Actually, she did. I photographed it and noted it. Greg had a pretty vicious scratch on his cheek.”

“Good, Travis came in for Amy and is running the blood found under the nail I picked up at the scene. My guess is that it’s Greg’s.”

“What about her injuries?” Grissom asked.

“They look fresh,” Sophia conceded, “The black eye looks like it was a left swing. The bruising starts just on the right side of her nose.”

”Greg’s right handed,” Catherine added.

Sophia nodded; she’d remembered that and gotten extra photos to prove her point later.

“And her hands are worse then his.”

“Like someone tried to pry something out of them?” Grissom asked.

“Exactly. He’s got some scratches, but no bruising. If he hit her, made those marks, he’d of at least scrapped his knuckles but I saw no sign of that.”

“Have an officer escort her here as soon as she’s released,” Grissom said to Sophia.

Sophia left, eager to wrap this up.

“How’s Nick?” Catherine asked, hoping he’d have more information then she did.

“Haven’t heard.”

Catherine nodded and then looked back at the door.

“Greg?”

”Shaken, understandably.”

Catherine’s phone rang, cutting off her next question.

“Yeah,” she said into it.

Grissom looked at her, hoping it was good news.

“Really? That’s new.”

He thought he caught a faint smile, but wasn’t sure.

“I’ll pass it along.”

Now she did laugh.

“We’ll see about that Travis. Thanks.”

Grissom waited for her to enlighten him.

“Travis got a match on the unknown male from the break in. It belongs to Danny Foster.”

”Didn’t he work here?”

”He did six months ago. He and Ortega were married then. Apparently when they split up he quit and because of that…”

”He was removed from the lab database and Amy couldn’t match him.”

Catherine nodded and smiled.

“Travis reloaded a backup of the database from eight months prior and up popped Foster.”

“Bring him in too,” Grissom instructed, “I’m sure the two of them have a lot to tell us.”

**Chapter 31: It’s Over**

They’d all but forgotten she was there. Sara had watched the entire interview with Greg from behind the glass. She’d heard it all and never doubted the truth of it. She watched as Grissom left and then came back in again. As he and Brass grew more detailed with their questions and she couldn’t help but be proud of how Greg held his own. He was direct with his answers without being rude and gave all the details they needed without going overboard, a first for him.

Another hour passed when she heard commotion in the hall. She peaked out, curious at the exchange, when she saw her. Ortega was being led in by Officer Peters. She slammed the door so loudly that the three men inside the interrogation room flinched. Grissom, remembering her now, got to his feet in a hurry but Brass beat him there.

He got to Sara before she could do anything career ending. Restrained her, pulling her back before she’d had a chance to lay a hand on Ortega. He’d never seen her so mad. Brass had to physically put himself between the two.

“I’m the victim here Sidle,” Ortega practically spat out. Peters was now holding on to her as firmly as Brass had Sara.

“Not yet but you will be.”

”Did you hear that?” she directed at Brass, “She threatened me.”

”I didn’t hear anything,” Brass returned as Peters led her off to the waiting room.

Brass looked at Sara, waiting for her to calm down. She glared at Ortega the entire time until well after she was out of view. Jaw set.

“Sara,” Brass started.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

“I’m fine.”

”You’ve got to calm down,” he instructed, “No one thinks Greg did this. Okay?”

Sara nodded too angry to speak. Grissom, who’d watched the exchange from a distance, didn’t know the right thing to say any more then Brass did. All he could do for her, for all of them now was piece together the evidence.

*****

Hours had passed without any word. It was growing lighter outside and still Dr. Greene hadn’t returned. Catherine joined them just after five in the morning. She let them know everything she knew about what had happened. By then she’d learned Greg’s version of events, confirming everything Amy and Warrick had felt. She also told them about Danny Foster’s DNA match and that both he and Ortega were in for questioning now. Warrick heard it all with optimism, but Amy couldn’t join in. She felt so detached.

At a quarter to six they finally got news.

“The procedure took longer then expected,” Dr. Greene admitted straight away, “we had some unforeseen complications. There was some internal bleeding, apart from the artery, which had to be fixed. He had a few more broken bones then expected and some torn tendons but all in all, it went well.”

Catherine let out a sigh of relief.

“His arm will be in a sling for about six weeks and he’ll need some physical therapy for his arm. That and some bed rest and he should recover fully.”

”Thank you so much,” Catherine said again. Warrick and Amy were past words. “Can we see him?”

Dr. Greene smiled and nodded at them as she turned to lead the way.

“He should be up soon,” she said stopping at his door, “The anesthetic was fairly heavy so he may not remember much at first or know exactly where he is.”

She left them to enter when they felt like it. When they felt ready, but for Amy she didn’t think that time would come.

Catherine made the first move. She opened the door and looked inside.

Nick was still sleeping. His left arm was in a sling, the most they could do to immobilize it for now and his right hooked up to an IV.

Catherine stepped inside followed closely by Warrick and then Amy.

Seeming to sense the movement in the room, Nick’s eyes began to flutter.

“What happened?” he asked setting eyes first on Catherine who was the nearest.

“How much do you remember?” she asked concerned but still doing her job.

“Not much,” he admitted.

“Try and remember. It’s important.”

“Okay, well we were at the scene,” he started. His voice was rough, a side effect of the general given him, “Jensen got called away. Greg needed batteries. No, wait, I needed batteries he just went to get them. He was gone a long time so I went to see where he’d gotten too. When I got up the hill I couldn’t see him, someone had left their lights on, but he wasn’t alone. I heard a voice but I don’t know…”

Nick stopped, trying to remember it but having little success.

“I don’t know what she said.”

”So it was a woman?” Catherine asked, trying hard not to lead him.

“Yeah, it was. It sounded familiar. It sounded almost like Ortega.”

Nick stopped as if it really dawned on him, at least in part.

“Greg?” he asked, “What happened to Greg?”

Catherine saw how worried he was and wasted no time assuring him that Greg was healthy and should be in to see him soon. Relieved Nick seemed to realize that it wasn’t just him and Cath in the room.

“So did I get shot or what?” he asked Warrick.

He grinned back at him.

“Yeah you did. Fell down that hill too. Hope it knocked some sense into you.”

”I wouldn’t count on it.”

Warrick laughed, glad to see Nick still had his sense of humor. Nick smiled too, but it faded on seeing Amy. She looked so scared.

“Why don’t we,” Catherine started indicating the door. She walked over to Warrick and practically pushed him out of the room, exiting herself, without finishing her statement.

Nick continued to look at Amy for several uneasy moments.

“I’d come over to you but I can’t,” he finally said.

She let out strangled laugh before crossing the room to stand beside him. He gently took her hand in his good one, running his thumb across her fingers.

“I don’t know what to say,” she finally managed, tears in her eyes as she looked down at their hands. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you again.”

Nick wanted to tell her he’d thought the same thing. When it happened, when he felt himself falling backwards in a blinding pain, that was his last thought. Her. She was the only person that had come to mind. It was on his lips now but she spoke again before he had the chance.

“Look at me,” she said starting to wipe the tears off her cheeks, “You’re okay and I’m crying which makes no sense because you’re okay. And now I can’t stop. I’m not emotionally equipped to handle these situations Nick.”

“Come here,” he implored. “Please.”

She sat down gingerly beside him on the bed and leaned in till their foreheads touched. Using his hand he pushed her hair back out of her face before resting it on the back of her neck. Nick gently rubbed the skin just below her hair line and the last of her tears fell as she looked in his eyes.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

Nick kissed her quickly once then once more.

“I love you too,” she returned before exchanging his kiss for one of her own.

****

“Have a seat,” Brass instructed Danny Foster.

The man was in his late thirties, balding and looked scared stupid.

“We have a few questions to ask you about your ex-wife Diane Ortega.”

”Is she okay?”

“She’s fine,” Brass assured him. “Although she did have a little altercation tonight.”

”But she’s okay?”

Brass nodded and gave Grissom a quick glance.

“Did it happen in the field?” he continued to ask, he sounded agitated, “Because she’s an attractive lady and I always warned her about working out in this city. Not that she ever listened to me.”

”Do you still talk to her, regularly?”

”We’re on good terms.”

”Good. That’s always good.”

He paused here and pulled out some papers from a file, scanned them briefly before looking back up to Danny.

“You were still together when she applied for the position here at the lab, right? The one as a crime scene investigator.”

He nodded now, tapping his fingers as he did so.

“How’d she take getting passed over again? We looked it up; it was the fourth time it had happened. Fourth time passed over.”

”She wasn’t that happy about it, but then she made detective so she felt vindicated.”

”You ever work with electronics why you were in the lab?”

“Sometimes. Mostly I did ballistics but occasionally I worked in the tech lab.”

”I’m sure you’ve heard that two of our CSI’s here had their home robbed a few weeks ago.”

It wasn’t a question but Danny nodded along as if he’d been asked.

“Funny thing is, we found your DNA there, in their home. Now we’ve talked to them both and they’ve never seen you before in their lives. How do you suppose that your DNA and that of your ex-wife ended up in that house?”

”That’s got to be a mistake,” Danny Foster stammered, “There’s no way…”

”You know how DNA evidence works. You’ve seen it before. It’s no mistake.”

Danny ran a hand over his forehead, his left hand.

“Hold it,” Grissom said walking over, “Can I see your hand again please?”

Danny held out his right one for inspection and Grissom smiled at him faintly.

“The other one.”

Reluctantly he did and clear as day both of them could see the scrapes.

“Looks like you’ve taken a beating,” Grissom observed, “or given one.”

****

Grissom joined Greg and Sara behind the glass not long after Danny Foster gave a full confession.

Before they’d split he’d set up the surveillance wire in one of the SUVs held in the garage. It was his idea and his attempt to keep his then wife happy. He thought if he’d helped her prove Greg’s incompetence, she’d stay. It hadn’t worked but they continued to tape conversations and review them nearly daily.

After the Fenton case, Ortega saw her chance to use the press to do her dirty work. She approached Mitch Anderson and fed him tapes and photos when convenient. Also told him about higher profile cases she knew Greg was working. But this and her own in-office smear campaign hadn’t worked as well as she’d planned and she’d grown more and more frustrated.

Danny insisted that it was her idea to plant the camera and that she’d been the one to attack Greg in his home. She knew he’d be there, they’d both been suspended, but she didn’t care. Her only goal was to get him fired even though she no longer wanted the job herself.

Danny Foster described her as obsessed. She hated Greg Sanders. It was all she talked about at home and eventually what broke up their marriage, not that he didn’t still help her or stop loving her.

That night, fuming that Sanders had once more gotten a second chance, she listened in to where he and Stokes would be. Knowing it was the perfect chance, she begged Danny to help. He did by roughing her up. He didn’t know the details of her plan but they didn’t need that. Greg had already related it.

He was placed under arrest shortly there after and so was Diane Ortega.

She’d denied everything continuously, refusing to make a statement, but they didn’t need that now. Catherine had returned at this point and with Nick’s account it was all complete.

It was over.

**Chapter 32: Deserved**

Two weeks had passed.

The weather had changed dramatically and spring was definitely in the air. Accordingly, as she did every year, Catherine held the first barbeque of the season.

All of night shift had been invited, along with their families. They always were. And, as had happened the last few years, everyone showed at one point or another.

“You know,” Catherine observed in the kitchen a few hours into the party but still one hour before it was to officially begin, “I should have known you and Greg were together last year.”

Sara looked up at her with an odd smile. It was an odd statement worthy of that look. Catherine hadn’t mentioned the fact that Greg and her had hidden their relationship in the beginning since she’d un-expectantly found several months ago. They’d officially reached the one year mark about a month back and as Cath was now pointing out, last year they had been together, but no one had known it yet.

“How so?” Sara finally asked as she continued to chop vegetables for the salad.

“Well,” Catherine explained, “Last year was the only time since we started this tradition that you showed up early and stayed until the end. Greg always has. I didn’t think of it until now.”

Sara laughed.

“Yeah well, we weren’t always very discrete. I’m really shocked only two people did find out, well, until…”

Sara dropped it. She didn’t like recalling anything about that time.

“I knew,” Jacqui piped up taking another soda from the fridge.

“You did not,” Catherine argued.

“Sure I did. Okay, I thought I knew. Greg may have been sick then, but he was so happy. Obviously in love. I worked next to him too long not to notice the subtle differences, like he was no longer hitting on anyone who would sit still long enough.”

Sara and Catherine laughed at this. It was a pretty accurate description of the Greg that was.

The doorbell rang and Catherine left to answer it. Warrick beat her there with a smile but she stayed to greet the new arrivals.

“It’s about time you two got here,” Warrick greeted.

Amy walked in first, kissing him on the cheek by way of greeting. She and Warrick were much closer friends having spent that night in the hospital together waiting for the news on Nick. She felt much more at ease with him and he felt like he finally understood her.

“Cath said two,” Nick argued, shaking Warrick’s offered hand and gently maneuvering through the door so as not to hit his left side, “We’re still early.”

”You know how this thing goes.”

Nick shrugged before Cath, who had already hugged Amy, caught him up in a gentler one.

“It’s my fault,” Amy offered, still holding on to the dish she’d brought, “I took the wrong exit. We practically had to circle Vegas to get back. I still don’t know what I’m doing on that beltway.”

“I wasn’t going…”

”Yeah right. You were just waiting till I was out of the room to tell him,” Amy cut Nick off mid sentence.

He gave her a smile, all but admitting it.

“Sara, Jacqui and I are in the kitchen,” Catherine began, “As you can see Warrick has commandeered the living room and television along with Bobby here.”

Bobby said hello to them both, rising and shaking hands with each.

“Greg and Gil are out back, attempting to start the grill. Nick, you might want to give them a hand.”

”Well, I hope they only need one.”

Amy and Nick followed her through the living room and into the kitchen. Nick stopped only to say hello to the ladies there before heading outside. Amy helped him with the door, he still wasn’t getting around too well, and he kissed her quick before he was gone.

“Meeting of the minds?” Nick asked seeing both Greg and Grissom obviously confounded by something as simple as a gas grill.

“I give up,” Greg said after looking it over once more, “Let’s call for pizza because this thing is broke.”

”You just don’t know what you’re doing.”

”And you do?” Grissom asked.

“Yes,” Nick answered confidently.

The first thing he did was pick up the tank and put it back down again.

“It’s empty.”

”I told you that,” Grissom said turning to Greg.

Greg shrugged and began to disconnect the old tank.

“I think Catherine keeps a spare in the garage,” Grissom said, taking it from him and heading that way.

“I’d of figured it out,” Greg tried.

Nick just nodded and laughed.

“How’s the arm?”

“Not bad. I had to stop taking the pain meds. I couldn’t stand the way they knocked me out. I’d rather have it ache then that.”

Greg nodded in understanding.

“I trust Amy’s taking good care of you.”

”She is,” Nick said smiling still. “It’s nice having her around.”

Greg smiled back at him, taking a seat on the nearby patio furniture. Nick followed suit. Grissom was obviously taking his time.

“So you two going to make that arrangement permanent?”

Nick didn’t know what to say. The question sounded friendly enough, but sometimes it was hard to tell with Greg. He really did seem to have an honest protective streak about Amy and if Nick hadn’t known better he’d of thought he was questioning his intentions with her.

Because of the shooting Amy had practically moved in with Nick to help him out. He really did need it since his left arm was going to be immobilized for another month but he was also glad to see so much of her.

“What do you mean, like move in or what?”

Greg looked behind him briefly; they had a pretty clear view of the kitchen from where they sat.

“I don’t know. Moving in together is a start.”

“Well, I’d be surprised if she wanted to stay after this things off, but I wouldn’t mind if she did.”

Greg smiled at him, hearing him loud and clear. Nick wasn’t going to push it. They’d had a lot of ups and downs lately and he was glad they’d been on an up for so long. Amy had patched things up with her parents, let them know in no uncertain terms that not only was she staying in Vegas but she was staying with Nick as well. So far the truce had held.

“What about you and Sara?” Nick asked.

It was his turn to harass. As close as he was with Greg, he still felt that he needed to put himself out there a bit more for Sara. To be as protective of her as Greg was for Amy. It was hard to explain.

“What about us?” Greg countered.

”Come on, you two have been together over a year. You’ve bought a house together. It’s got to be heading somewhere, right?”

Greg looked at him for a moment before once more looking behind him. He caught Sara’s eye quite by accident, but they both smiled.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried.”

Nick stared at him, unsure if he’d heard correctly.

“So, she…”

”She doesn’t want to get married.”

”And you’re okay with that?”

”I love her. I have to be.”

****

The afternoon wore on and much food was consumed. Greg and Sara both worked that night so they ended up leaving a bit earlier then normal, just after eight.

Sara noted how silent Greg was but assumed he was just tired. They usually weren’t awake all day like they had been and tonight was going to be a long one.

They got home and she checked the answering machine while he mechanically opened the fridge. Greg wasn’t even hungry, it was just a habit. Shutting it again, he sat down and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m not going to make it through a complete shift,” Greg sighed, “would you cover for me if I slept in the AV room?”

”No,” Sara laughed, “because then I’ll have no where to go.”

”I’d make room for you.”

”That’s what we need,” she smiled, “to get caught sleeping together in the lab.”

Greg smiled back at her mischievously.

“Not the AV room. That’s boring. The break room maybe. Or the locker room, that I can definitely…”

She slapped him lightly on the arm, stopping his train of thought.

“Ow.”

“Sorry,” she said sounding anything but.

He smiled at her still, enjoying the easy silence but after awhile it faded.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, feeling it coming on.

“I don’t know.”

Sara continued to look at him and he continued to look away.

“Greg?”

“I’m just… I don’t know.”

She sat staring at him for another half minute before he spit it out.

“It’s Nick and Amy. I think Nick really wants to ask Amy to move in with him, you know, officially, but he’s worried she’ll say no.”

”And this is what’s bothering you?” Sara asked.

“Kind of,” Greg said, looking down at his hands as he tore up a stray paper napkin. “I just, what would happen if she did say no? Would that be it or would they just go on like before? And if she did say no, how would he ever get the nerve to ask again?”

Sara studied him silently for a minute. Greg continued to not meet her gaze, blushing even, as he tore at the paper in his hands.

”Are we still talking about Nick and Amy?”

“Forget it,” Greg said standing up and leaving the room.

“Greg,” Sara called following him to their bedroom. “You weren’t were you?”

Greg stopped before he’d gotten to the bathroom, not sure what to do next.

“Greg?”

He turned around now and quickly dug something out of his side of the dresser before sitting on the bed. After a brief pause Sara joined him. Still silent, he looked at her once before depositing what he’d been holding into her hands.

“This isn’t how I’d planned it,” he said quietly. “But then again, I’ve been holding on to it for three months now so, I don’t know, now or never right?”

Sara suddenly seemed to realize what exactly she was holding. As she did, she instinctively brought a hand to her mouth in shock. They’d talked about it, they’d talked plenty, but every conversation had ended with her saying she wasn’t ready. She’d never understood until that moment just how serious those talks were for him.

She was clutching it now but couldn’t bring herself to look inside.

Greg was watching her now, not sure what to think anymore. He gently removed the box from her hands and opened it for her.

“Looking won’t obligate you,” he managed with a smile. “I want you to have it, no matter what. I bought it for you.”

Sara watched transfixed as he took it out of the box and held it out to her. It was nothing short of beautiful in her eyes. Simple but elegant, exactly the type of ring she’d of picked out herself.

“I can’t help how I feel Sara,” Greg began, his voice even but still full of emotion. He was sure of himself now, in ways he hadn’t been before. Sure of what he meant. “I love you and I want to marry you.”

Sara had never wanted to get married. She’d never seen a reason for it, never understood it. It probably had a lot to do with her own home life, her own parents, but she never allowed herself too much time to think about that. Regardless she had determined early on that she didn’t need marriage, any part of it. That she didn’t want it.

Thirty-three years had passed, each day reinforcing that sentiment inside of her. Each day making it grow. Until now.

Now she saw the reason. Saw it clearly reflected back to her in Greg’s eyes. He needed her in ways she didn’t understand and loved her in ways she’d never comprehend. And he wanted, more then anything, to marry her. To always be with her for no other reason then that she was who she was.

She’d been silent so long Greg almost put it away. He was on the verge of doing it when she stopped him and took the ring out of his hand.

“Okay,” she said quietly, nodding her head slightly for emphasis but not able to look him quite in the eye. Her own were bright with unshed tears.

“Okay what?” he asked confused.

Now she did meet his eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks as she wore an odd smile.

“Okay. Yes I’ll marry you,” she said almost laughing at his sudden denseness.

”You know technically I didn’t ask.”

”Greg,” she said warningly.

“I’m joking, of course I’m joking,” he said wearing a huge grin as he fumbled to actually put the ring on her finger. “I should rush you off to an all night chapel to make sure you don’t change your mind.”

Sara put her hands on his face, noting now how close he looked to tears, before kissing him deeply.

“I’m not changing my mind,” she said upon pulling back.

“Good,” he said with an honest smile before pulling her back into another searing kiss, breaking again quickly. “We should call work.”

Not willing to stop yet, she kissed him again, almost taking his breath away.

“We can tell them later,” she managed, each word accented by her mouth on his.

“I know that,” he supplied, getting away just long enough to say it before momentarily losing himself to her again.

“No,” he said finally detaching himself from her, “I meant to tell them we’d be late.”

Sara stopped and considered it. Her face was flushed. So was Greg’s. Both of their breathing was a bit irregular.

“They’ll figure it out,” she said with a shake of her head before attaching herself to him again.

Greg smiled through her kisses as they fell back onto the bed. Nothing had ever felt more complete, more real or more right in his life until now. Best of all, it finally felt deserved.

**The End**


End file.
